Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Better Together Season 2
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: More adventures and fun for Sun and her friends both at Canterlot High School and Equestria. There will be time for school, adventures, and to learn more about the Magic of Friendship. Including trying to understand one of her friends memories to understand their past.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Fluttershy's Butterflies

Weeks later, Sun and all of her friends notice the poster on one of the walls in the hallway. The poster has silhouette of a girl doing a pirouette holding an umbrella and a pickaxe, and behind it is a picture of a moon.

"Auditions for the Fall Play!" Rainbow says with excitement.

"I can't believe we're doin' 'Dazzled' this year," Applejack replies.

Rarity happily says, "Ooh! Nothing holds a candle to the glamour of legitimate theater. I was born for the lead,"

"So what is 'Dazzled' anyway?" Wire Wolf asks.

"It's a great play full of music, dancing, and some drama. Selfie Soot!" Rarity explains.

Then says in a southern belle accent, "A coal miner's daughter with the heart of a dancer."

Pinkie come in, and happily says, "Let's all do the play together! Aah! It'll be like planning an amazing party where everything has to be perfect or we get embarrassed in front of the whole school. Right, Fluttershy?"

Suddenly, the group of friends look to see Fluttershy is long gone.

Adagio narrow her eyes, "I think you missed her after saying get embarrassed in front of the whole school."

"Oops,"Pinkie replies with a nervous laugh.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash decide to go find Fluttershy.

They search in the library as one of the tables they study together upstairs, but isn't their. As they walk on the upper floor, they hear a shy voice that can only come from Fluttershy.

Fluttershy shyly says, "I'm Fluttershy, trying out for Coal Miner #2."

Rainbow and Applejack walk down the stairs to see Fluttershy sitting by herself with her script

"Ahem. 'Down here, we mine for coal.'" Fluttershy says sounding very quiet.

Rainbow sits on the step, and asks, "Uh, you okay, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy turns her head around, and nervously says in a shy tone, "Ohhh... It would be so fun to be in the play with all of you. But when I think about trying out on stage all alone... Mm-mm."

"You perform all the time with the Rainbooms," Rainbow replies.

"Well, it's different when we're all together. It's less... terrifying," Fluttershy confirms, feeling scared and holding her script to her chest.

Rainbow and Applejack know that they need to help her.

Applejack is the first to speak, "You know, I got just the trick for stage fright."

"I bet I could help, too – in half the time as Applejack," Rainbow says, full of confidence.

"It ain't a contest," Applejack clarifies.

But says, "But if it were, I'd win."

"Really?" fluttershy questions.

She stands up to think, "Hmm... Who should I pick to help me?"

Fluttershy thinks about it, and has a good idea who will be able to help her.

Applejack has taken Fluttershy to her farm to help her with her stage fright.

"Surefirest cure for stage fright is to picture everyone in the audience as a bunch of chickens," Applejack says.

"Chickens?" Fluttershy question.

"Heh. A little cluck-cluck, and it'll pluck ya right up," Applejack says with a grin.

Then asks, "You never heard of this trick?"

"Mm-mm," Fluttershy answers, shaking her head.

"Everyone does it. And I mean everyone," Applejack confirms.

Fluttershy looks down at the chicken, and asks, "Even you?"

The chicken looks at Fluttershy for a second, then cluck in reply.

"Oh," Fluttershy replies.

Applejack chuckles, and says, "Told ya."

At the audition, it's Fluttershy's turn to tryout for the play. She is nervous about doing the play, and afraid to embarrass herself.

She closes her eyes, and remembers Applejack's advice, "Picture everyone in the audience as a bunch of chickens…"

She looks out the stage to see her friends are here to support her with Ms. Cheerilee who is incharge of the play and the casting.

Fluttershy turns to Applejack to see her flapping her arms and acting like a chicken. Fluttershy nods her head in reply.

Fluttershy introduces herself, "I'm Fluttershy, trying out for Coal Miner #2,

Then says her part, "Down here, we mine for coal."

Ms. Cheerilee is impressed with Fluttershy's acting, and write down her results.

After the audition, the girls and Wire Wolf congratulates her for getting the part for the play.

Applejack comes up to Fluttershy, and says, "Heh. Chicken trick worked, huh?"

"Actually, I pictured everyone in the audience as you, Applejack," Fluttershy admits with a smile.

She remembers her audition. She pictures everyone to be Applejack

The Applejack chant, "We believe in you, Fluttershy!"

Applejack smiles to hear it, and says, "Heh. Awww. Well, I'm glad you were able to imagine it in one way or the other."

"'Cause my backup plan wasn't so hot," Applejack nervously adds.

Suddenly, Big Mac runs past them with the chickens from Applejack's farm right behind him.

Applejack clears her throat feeling embarrassed, and says, "Speakin' of which, I should probably get them back to the farm."

Big Mac walks over to the two girls with one of the chickens on his head. The chicken clucks, and lays an egg on Big Mac's orange hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Rocket Project

In one of CHS' classroom, Twilight and Wire Wolf are in their Advance Technology class. After they finish taking their notes in their class, their teacher: Mr. Hard Drive has a special project for the class.

"Alright class, before we finish class today, I like to tell you about your semester assignment. You're going working on making a machine of any of your choosing. During the semester, you'll have due dates on this sheet of paper for your work progress," Ms. Hard Drive says, holding the paper.

Then he says, "You'll be working off in pairs…"

Suddenly, the students begin to cheer that this will be a two person project.

But Mr. Hard Drive concludes, "That I will assign."

"Awww!" The student says in disappointment.

Then Mr. Hard Drive says,"Alright, I'll tell you who you'll be working with… Microchips, you'll be working with Watermelon Melody."

The two look at each other from different seats.

Then Mr. Hard Drive says, "Silver Spoon, you'll be working with Snips."

"What?" Silver Spoon says in shock.

Then Snips shouts, "No way!"

"Twilight Sparkle, you'll be partnered with Wire Wolf," Mr. Hard Drive adds.

The two friends give each other a hi five with a smile, knowing they'll be working together.

At lunch time, Twilight explain to the girls about their project duw at the end of the semester. Wire Wolf is a little occupied.

"Really?! You and Wire Wolf are partnered? to make whatever invention you want?!" Pinkie asks with a smile.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get started. I have so many idea," Twilight says.

Sun chuckles, "Remember that this is a partner assignment, so you two need to agree on what to work on."

"I know what," Twilight says.

She turns to Wire Wolf, and asks, "So what do you think we should work on?"

Twilight becomes a bit confused to see Wire Wolf is busy with something on his notebook.

Twilight leans to him, and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just drawing a picture," Wire Wolf answers.

"Can I see?" Twilight asks.

"Sure," Wire Wolf replies.

He slides his notebook to Twilight so she can see his drawing. The drawing Wire Wolf is doing is a rocket. The drawing looks like a kind of rocket ship. It has a round body with a pointed bow. There are two large wings at the side, and four fins: one on each side of the ship. On top there are windows that looks like someone can look inside. There is also an emblem on the side that looks like wings.

"This is pretty cool Wire Wolf. How you come up with it?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know. I think I just came up with it. But looking at the design… I felt like I've seen this kind of ship before. Of course, I haven't colored it in yet," Wire Wolf explains.

Sun and the others look at Wire Wolf's drawing themselves. They are amazed to see the drawing of the rocket ship.

"Woah! That looks awesome," Rainbow says in amazement.

"Yeah. It looks like you can really go fast in that thing," Applejack says.

"And it looks like people can go inside the ship too," Fluttershy replies.

"I like to ride on the rocket," Aria adds.

"I would too," Twilight says.

Suddenly, an idea hits her, "Hey Wire Wolf, maybe we can build this for our project."

"The rocket?" Wire Wolf questions.

"Yeah. You and I can design it and make a blueprint. Then we can build the rocket, and we can als make it fly with a remote control," Twilight explains.

Wire Wolf think about it, and says, "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Yeah. We can use your design for the project, and we can add more features if we like," Twilight says.

"Okay," Wire Wolf says as he takes his notebook back.

Then he says, "Do you want to start the rest of the designing and blue prints after school?"

"Sure. We can do it at my house. I actually have my own lab in my backyard," Twilight answers with a smile.

"You have a lab at your house?" Wire Wolf questions.

"Yeah. I use them for my science projects and chemistry works. And Spike will be there to help us out," Twilight says.

"Alright, then let's get this project started," Wire Wolf says.

The two give each other a hi five with smiles on their faces. The two have their work cut out on them with their science project. Sun is still wondering about the stuff Wire Wolf is starting to remember. She just need to wait more before those memories can be brought to light.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: School of Rock

At the Canterlot Natural History Museum, Ms. Cheerilee's class are on a trip there for a geology guest speaking. Twilight, Pinkie, Wire Wolf, and Rarity are among the students who will be attending the trip. And finally, Maud will be the one discussion about the geology lesson

In a deadpan tone, Maud says, "Welcome to Rock Talks with Maud. Are you ready for rocks?"

"Woo!" A boy student bluntly says while everyone else hasn't say a thing.

"Me, too," Maud replies to the comment.

Then continues, "I'm thrilled that you are here at the Canterlot Natural History Museum to learn about rocks, minerals, fossils, and, last, but not least...landforms."

A Maud talks, the students are starting to get board. Sweetie Belle is even starting to fall asleep

"As you can see, our display is currently undergoing some metamorphic changes," Maud says, showing them the display.

The display is a prehistoric display that has a volcano with two life dinosaur skeleton that has caution tape sealing the area. One of the dinosaur skulls falls off the rest of the body

Maud continues, "It's been rocky getting this new one off the ground, and we're all feeling... the pressure. That's a little rock business humor for you. Ha-ha."

Many people are starting to get board that they are looking at their phones. They also yawn, and one student actually falls asleep.

"Good one, Maud!" Pinkie happily replies.

"Thank you. Minerals are classified as naturally occurring substances formed in a geological process. They feature a crystalline structure, in addition to specific physical properties and chemical composition," Maud continues.

Sweetie Belle almost falls asleep to the discussion. Rarity sees this and bump her on the side.

"Now for something really fun. I will point to the sedimentary rocks. There. And there. There. That one. There. And there," Maud adds, pointing to the rocks on the display.

As Maud continues, Pinkie whispers to the girls, "Ready for what we planned with Maud?"

"Mm-hm," Twilight answers, nodding her head.

"Let's do it!" Rarity agrees.

Pinkie drags Twilight to where they need to go.

Rarity turns to hear Maud continues her lecture, "Thanks to the rock cycle, we also have these gems. Friction heats up rocks. Baked rock doesn't melt, it forms them into crystals."

Rarity uses the power of her geode to create her magical diamond she make them move around in a circle with two of the crystals together to form one. Everyone become interested and gasp in amazement.

"But all of it starts with hot magma rising to the crust through volcanic pipes. You might know it as 'lava.'" Maud continues

As Maud continues, Rarity uses her magic to make the crystals travel into the volcano. Then Pinkie climb on top and pour a bucket of confetti and sprinkles inside. Then with her geode throws in another hand full of sprinkles into the volcano. Then quickly leaves when the volcano rumbles. Suddenly the volcano explodes from the top and sparkles and other colors come out of it.

Everyone are starting to become very impressed.

Maud continues, "'Magma-nificent.' And the process of fossilization is the reason we have these dinosaur bones. Imagine, if you will, that these colossal prehistoric beasts go walking through the museum right now."

Twilight then uses her magic to put a magical aura around the bones. Then puts the head back on the skeleton. Finally, she has them move around like real dinosaurs, and have them fight each other.

Everyone are now very excited and are taking pictures with their phone. Soon, Twilight discontinues her magic having the bones back to their normal state.

"Look at that. You don't have to imagine. 'Dino-mite.' Maud jokes with a deadpan joke.

Everyone begin to clap and cheer to see the amazing show that is put on.

Just then, a little girl with long purple hair, light indigo color skin, alight aqua green color comes to Maud. she is wearing a light purple short with pink overalls, a purple and blue belt with a yellow buckle on it. and blue shoes. She is also wearing a miner's hat, and abotton that has a picture of Maud on it.

"As a proud member of the Maud Squad, I just wanted to ask, will you sign my geology book?" The little girls asks, presenting her geology book.

Maud takes put a pen, and begins to sign her signature on the book.

Pinkie happily says to the girls, "Look at Maud! She's ecstatic!"

Maud simply look and blinks her eyes in slow motion with a deadpan look on her face. Twilight, Rarity, and Wire Wolf are looking confused to about Maud's expression.

Wire Wolf turns to Pinkie, "You know, I do question about your relationship with Maud,"

"Let me guess, you're having trouble believe that we're sisters," Pinkie suspects.

"Yep," Wire Wolf answers.

Pinkie scoffs it off, "Aw, you sound like a lot of people who met us, but you'll get used to it."


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: A Dream with a Glowing Red Eye

In the school cafeteria, the girls are having some lunch. The only one who is not eating is Wire Wolf. He is simply staring at his lunch with a dazed look on his face. This kind of atmosphere is making the girls grow concern.

Rarity asks, "Darling, are you alright? You haven't touch your meal yet."

"Yeah. Your eyes look so dead," Sonata adds.

Wire Wolf yawns, and answers, "Sorry guys, I just… didn't sleep to well last night."

"What happen?" Sun asks.

"I don't know," Wire Wolf answers.

He yawns again, and answers, "I have this weird dream last night."

"Weird dream?" Rainbow questions.

"Yeah. What's more, it was really terrifying," Wire Wolf answers.

"Terrifying? Wire Wolf, what on earth are you dreaming about?" Adagio asks.

Wire Wolf doesn't say a word about it. At least, not at first.

"In my dream, I was in some kind of forest of some kind," Wire Wolf explains.

He can remembers his dream. He's walking in the woods in the middle of the night. There is also a bright green moon in the night sky with stars around.

"I was walking around the area and there was a green color moon, kind of like my rock. The strange thing is that I was trying to find something," Wire Wolf explains.

"Suddenly, I hear someone lets out a scream. Then shouts…" Wire Wolf adds.

A robotic voice screams, "A little help here!"

"Hearing someone in trouble, I decided to check it out," Wire Wolf explains.

In the dream, after hearing the scream, Wire Wolf runs around to find who lets out the scream. When Wire Wolf looks around, he gasp in shock to see what he has found.

"When I found out where the scream is coming from, I was shocked to see two figures. The one who lets out the scream is shorter, and I think he has the same symbol like the rocket I drew on his chest, and has the same colors as the ship as well. He looked like a small robot astronaut or something," Wire Wolf explains.

Then worriedly says, "But the other one…"

Wire Wolf stops his explanation and goes silence. The girls and look at Wire Wolf with shocked and scared expression on their faces.

Twilight asks, "So um, what happens next?"

"And who was that other robot you saw?" Fluttershy adds.

Wire Wolf sighs, "I don't remember. The only thing I remember about it was that it has large orange or a red color holographic wings like a bat or something, and has glowing red eyes, and the one on the left eye is a monocle."

"A monocle?" Sun questions.

"Yeah," Wire Wolf answers.

Then Pinkie asks, "So what happen?"

"I think that robot with the wings was trying to attack the smaller one. Not wanting to hurt him, I jumps at him and try to fight that robot off. I remember getting bitten by him, but I think I was wearing a spacesuit. I also remember having trouble breathing at the time. And that robot, doesn't seem like the friendly type," Wire Wolf remembers.

Rainbow gulps, "Ooh, creepy!"

"And what happen after that?" Adagio asks.

"The last thing I remember was a glowing green light shining down on us. The robot seems to be having his energy drained by it. It tried to get away, but I tried to prevent it. Then it bit me on the left arm. That robot was disgusted when my blood got to him, so it flew away," Wire Wolf explains.

Sun and the other girls begin to shiver and sho scared looks on their faces.

"That has to be so creepy," Aria comments.

"Yeah. It sounds very spooky," Sonata adds.

Sun asks,"Did you have any idea what that robot was?"

"Not really. I felt like I should know that robot, but… I don't remember," Wire Wolf answers.

Then Sun thinks about it, "I think you told me about this robot with a monocle once, but it seems like you got a bit more description about this robot."

"They way you talk about it, it sounds to me like this robot is some kind of vampire," Applejack says.

"Yeah. But I don't think that robot is interested in people. Wire Wolf said that it was disgusted when it tasted his blood. But seems to be fine biting the space suit Wire Wolf is wearing in his dream, and that small robot," Sun explains.

Twilight asks, "Are you saying this robot is interested in feasting on other robots and suits."

"You're on the right track. I think this robot is a kind of vampire that feeds on electricity and other kinds of energy that gives it power," Sun suspects.

"So that vampire robot was trying to feed on the energy of the small one?" Fluttershy asks in fright.

"Most likely," Sun answers.

Pinkie gulps in reply, "That's sounds scary."

"Yeah. Something out of a sci-fi horror film," Rainbow replies.

"But what's the connection?" Fluttershy asks.

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure, Wire Wolf seems to be gaining more of his memories. And it seems that robot vampire is a part of it somehow," Sun answers.

Then she asks, "Is there anything else you can remember?"

"Not really. I remember getting so angry and yet afraid of that robot, and that my left arm was hurting so much," Wire Wolf answers.

Sun begins to think about this. And wonders if the memories Sun is hearing, Wire Wolf is seeing in his dream, and that power with his arm is connected to each other. But will have to wait more in order to put the puzzle together. She can only hope she finds out what it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: A Little Birdie Told Me

In their trigonometry classroom, Sun, Wire Wolf, and Fluttershy are taking notes on what their teacher, Cranky Doodle writes on the board and reads in the math book.

"All right, kids, notebooks away," Cranky says, pulling up the screen,

Then he announces, "Quiz time!

The students groan in reply. Fluttershy is looking at the board when a magenta color bird flies on the window still. The bird chirps, and gets Fluttershy's attention

"Well, hello there, Hubert. Is everything okay?" Fluttershy asks with a smile.

The bird names Hubert twitters letting Fluttershy know something is up

Cranky sits on his desk, and says, "Only No. 2 pencils, got it? Okay... Begin!"

Hearing Cranky's voice, Fluttershy quietly says to the bird, "Oh. We'll talk after the quiz, okay?"

Hubert nods his head in reply, and Fluttershy begins to work on her quiz. Unaware that a purple bird and green bird are flying towards the window

Trxie grans as she has the paper in front of her face, and mumbles, "Ugh, I hate math."

Suddenly, Trixie hears chirping and twittering, and looks at front to see Fluttershy is being twittered by three birds.

Fluttershy calmly says in a quiet tone, "Slow down. You're all talking at once. What is it?"

The bird begins to chirp and twitter on what the problem is. Trixie begins to hear the conversation.

She hears Fluttershy says, "Oh, I see. If you take four from that one and divide them equally, that sounds like a solution to the problem, Reginald. Good thinking."

Hearing the noise Sun whispers, "Fluttershy, can your birds wait till after the quiz to ask you for their help?"

"I know, but this is something they needed right away," fluttershy adds.

Trixie raises her hand, and calls out, "Mr. Doodle!"

"Yes?" Cranky questions

"The Honest and Observant Trixie has reason to believe that Fluttershy is cheating!" Trixie loudly announces.

Sun turns back, "What that's ridiculous!"

"It's true! I saw her talking to those birds!" Trixie explains.

Sun sternly says, "Trixie, have you forgotten that my friends and I have special powers."

"Sadly no. Your point," Trixie bluntly says.

"Our powers are very powerful and a great responsibility. Besides, Fluttershy knows better than to cheat," Sun says.

"Now girls, there's no need to create tension in my class," Cranky says.

"But Fluttershy is talking about dividing and addings, so they must be talking about the math problem," Trixie says.

"Fluttershy would never cheat," Sun denies.

"Girls, back to your desk," Cranky says.

Sun and Trixie glares at each other, and sits back on their desk.

Wanting to settle the problem, Fluttershy explains "Mr. Canky, I swear I wasn't cheating. I was whispering to the birds because they were having an argument over sticks for their nests and…"

"An argument? Sounds made-up!" Trixie says, not believing it.

"No, n-n-no! See, Hubert thought that Reginald was stealing from his, but I told him, 'Surely, you can tell the difference between oak and poplar sticks.' Right, sweetie?" Fluttershy explains.

She giggles as the birds fly to her, "They don't know anything about math, but I studied really hard for this test."

"Sure you did," Trixie says, not buying it

"Trixie, you shouldn't accuse Fluttershy of cheating. I know that she can talk to birds, but I'm sure they have more importing things to worry about than a math quiz. Besides Fluttershy studied hard on this quiz," Sun says.

"Oh really, it's just like something for you to say that. After all she is your friend. And I bet she hasn't been study as much as you and your boyfriend, who does nothing but read, work, and hang out with you guys," Trixie remarks.

Wire Wolf bluntly says, "Just mind your own business, Trixie."

"Don't be mean, Trixie!" Fluttershy angrily says.

Then Sun says, "Hey! You leave Wire Wolf out of it!"

Fluttershy says, "Right. And another thing, I know my stuff!"

"So prove it, then!" Trixie says with a grin.

With a huff, Fluttershy walks to the blackboard.

Sun giggles, and leans to Wire Wolf, "Well, it looks like Trixie levels up, Flutterbold mode."

"Flutterbold mode?" Wire Wolf questions.

"It's something Pinkie made up when Fluttershy gets like this. Just watch," Sun says, turning her head to the board.

Fluttershy walks to the chalkboard, and erase the problem for the quiz.

She turns to Cranky and says with a competitive eye, "Go on. Make... my... day!"

Cranky looks through the textbook, and shows the math problem to Fluttershy. Fluttershy breaks the chalk a little, and begins to write down her answer. Everyone gasp in shock to see Fluttershy is down it . Even Cranky is getting interested. Fluttershy continues writing when the chalk breaks from the top.

Everyone gasp in shock, but Fluttershy continues solving the math problem. As she writes down the answer to the math problem, Trixie is seeing what is happening and knows that it's not looking good for her. Once Fluttershy is done, she turns up front to wait for Cranky's result.

Cranky looks over the book, and announces, "She's correct!"

Everyone begins to cheer and clap for Fluttershy. Trixie is embarrassed and not pleased for being defeated.

Wire Wolf chuckles, and says, "Well, it looks like Fluttershy prove Trixie wrong."

Trixie lets out a huff after hearing the comment.

Fluttershy smiles and the birds fly to her giving her their congrats.

After school, the two birds from earlier are in their next talking among themselves.

Just then, Trixie climbs on to the tree, and asks, "Hello? The Great and Powerful Trixie needs a tutor. Uh, which one of you knows trigonometry?"


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Stressed in Show

In the school gym, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash are practicing for the school play. Sun is sitting on the chair as the stage manager and assistant director for Ms. Cheerilee. Falling Star and Wire Wolf are here to help out with the play.

In a southern accent, Rarity acts out, "Mother, I fear I do not share your dreams of coal. Instead, my heartbeat calls for me to dance!"

So far nothing happen

Rarity tries again, "Ahem. Heartbeat calls for me to dance?"

But nothing happens.

She then screams, "To dance!"

"Oh, sorry. Uh…" Twilight apologize feeling startled by Rarity's shouting.

She then begins to read the script, but in a panic tone, "But Selfie Soot, my sweet summer child, without your help, I'll never mine the mine in time. Or run lines with Flash Sentry in time, or help Applejack build a stage in time, or practice my monologue in time, or find time for time and time!"

She then began to pant in exhaustion for talking so much. Sun, Falling Star, and Wire Wolf decide to walk on stage to see if Twilight's alright.

Rainbow looks over her script, and asks, "Uh, am I missing a page?"

Sun walks up to Twilight, and asks in concern, "Um, when was the last time you took a break from the play?"

"Take a break! Break a leg! Break a take!" Twilight answers, talking fast and freaking out.

"I'll take that as a no," Falling Star replies.

Then Rainbow whispers, "I think she's broken."

Sun turn her head to Rainbow with a scolding look on her face.

"Breathe Twilight," Sun says with a calm smile.

Then Wire Wolf says, "Sounds to me like you could use a break."

"You just need a little something to take your mind off the play for a while," Falling Star adds.

"We're all here for you," Sun reasusures with a smile.

"Of course!" Rainbow happily answers.

"Let one of us help take your mind off it," fluttershy adds.

Pinkie pops through the curtains, and happily says, "You bet!"

Twilight begins to think of who can help her with her stress. Luckily, she knows who to ask.

Outside, Fluttershy is taking Twilight through the trees with a blindfold on. When she takes it off, Twilight can see she is in the forest with a lot of animals.

Fluttershy happily says, "Ta-da! Just what you needed. An escape to nature."

Fluttershy begins to walk forward, but steps on something. She looks down to see mud on her boots.

"Oh, dear. I got mud on my boots," Fluttershy replies.

That makes Twilight remembers in a panic, "Boots?! That reminds me! I need to help Rarity design Selfie Soot's magic boots for the play!"

Twilight is going to run back.

But Fluttershy stops her, Oh, no-no-no. Don't think about that. Think about... this.

Fluttershy picks up Angel Bunny, and whispers to him, "Be as cute as you can possibly be."

Fluttershy presents Angel Bunny to Twilight. Angel shows off his big cute bunny eyes.

Twilight takes the bunny as she happily says, "Aww! He's adorable!"

She then begins to hug and snuggle the white rabbit.

Fluttershy smiles, and says, "It's why I love nature so much more than big cities."

But Twilight begins to panic again as she accidently throws Angel from her arms, "Shiny City! Applejack is building the city sets while we're out here lost in the woods!"

"Aah!" Fluttershy gasps, knowing that Twilight's stress is worse than the thinks.

She then uses her geode, and calls out to her animals, "Animals, unite!"

The animals hear Fluttershy's call and come to her aid.

She turns to her animals, and says, "Dazzle her with your tranquility."

Twilight steps back as she panics, "'Dazzled' is the name of the play!"

Just then, the birds and owl begin to play some relaxing music for her. Then squirrels puts a flower and leaf crown on Twilight's head. Then a woodpecker comes, and gently pat Twilight on the back with its beak. Twilight is starting to feel relaxed.

Twilight sighs with a smile, and says, "Oh, yeah. This... this is nice."

"Heh. So relaxing, so calm, so…" Twilight adds as she is starting to be put into a relaxing sleep.

Harry the bear comes, and uses his back so Twilight can sleep on. Soon enough, Twilight has fallen asleep and is relaxed.

Fluttershy quietly says, "Shhh. Let her take a little nap, everyone. All we need now is some volunteers to keep her warm."

She then says to two little skunks, and asks, "Spunky and Plunky, are you up to the task?"

The two skunks are up for the task, and lay themselves on Twilight. Twilight sleeps and fluffs one of their tails.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Step Up Prep

On a sunny afternoon, Canterlot High Wondercolts and Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are playing against each other at a soccer game. As unusual, Rainbow Dash has the ball and is running across the field with the other team right behind them. On the Wondercolt side, Pinkie and Fluttershy are incharge of the cheering section

Pinkie turns to Fluttershy, and says, "Thanks for joining my cheering club, Fluttershy! What better way to spend a bee-you-tee-ful Saturday? I just know that when the teams at CHS hear our voices, they're gonna be so totally super-duper pumped and win everything! We just need some 'rah-rah' and some 'oomph'!"

"Oh. Um, I'm glad to help, but I'm not sure my voice will add much... oomph?" Fluttershy replies, not sure about her cheering.

But Pinkie happily says, "Every cheer counts. Watch this!"

She turns to the audience, and cheers, "Woo-hoo! All right, Wondercolts!"

Soon the students of CHS begins to cheer as loud as they can. Rainbow hears the cheer, and runs with the ball fast. She then kicks the ball, and it reaches to the goal before the goalie can get it.

The students of CHS cheer to know they have a goal.

"See?" Pinkie says.

"Oh. Wow. Um," Fluttershy says, from excitement to uncertainty.

She clears her thought, and quietly cheers, "Gooooooooooo."

Pinkie stares at Fluttershy and blinks her eyes once.

She grabs a megaphone, and shouts through it, "All right, fans of Canterlot, you 'Fanterlots!' I wanna hear you cheer! When I say 'Wonder,' you say 'Colts!' Wonder!"

"Colts!" the students shout. Fluttershy cheers it with a quiet tone.

Pinkie shouts, "Wonder!"

"Colts!" The students and Fluttershy cheer, but she stills does it quietly.

Then she says through the megaphone, "When I say 'Blue,' you say 'Goal!' Blue!"

"Goal!" Everyone shouts. But Fluttershy's voice is still quiet.

Then Pinkie shouts, "Blue!"

Just then, Rainbow kicks the ball and makes another goal.

"Goooooooooooooooooal!" The students and Fluttershy, who is quiet… shout to the event.

Now the Wondercolts have two points, and the Shadowbolts have one point. With time is up, The Wondercolts win. Everyone cheer for the win of their school

Pinkie jumps in, and loudly says with a smile, "All right! Come on, Fluttershy! We can't stop now! We're on a goal roll!"

Pinkie and Fluttershy are now in the music room.

She says through the megaphone, "Okay, you Wondertones! When we say Sing', you say 'Song!' Sing!"

"Song?" Fluttershy questions.

With a bit of an annoyed look, Pinkie shouts, "Sing!"

"Sooooooonnnng?" Pinkie says, but a little louder.

Then Pinkie When I say "Jazz", you say "Hands!" Jazz!

"Hands," Fluttershy softly cheers.

"Jaaaaaazzzz!" Pinkie screams.

Wondertones:

Haaaaaaaaaaaands!

The Wondertones are sing by, Rarity, Big Mac, and two other. The blue boy is Toe-Tapper, and a girl name Torch Song. They are all wearing light teal shirts with bow ties.

"Wow! That sounded great, Wondertones! I think our cheering worked again!" Pinkie happily says with a smile.

She the begins to walk away, and says, "C'mon! Another team needs us!"

Then asks through the megaphone, ""Hey! You guys wanna join?!"

Just then, they all begin to sing their answer.

Big McIntosh:

Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure…

Rarity:

Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure…

Toe-Tapper:

Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure…

Torch Song:

Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure…

Having her foot on the speaker, Pinkie declares, "To the gym!"

Fluttershy and Pinkie are now at the gym with some of the students.

Are you, um, sure about this one?" Fluttershy asks in concern.

"You betcha!" Pinkie happily answers.

She then passes Fluttershy her megaphone, "Here. You need this more than me."

Fluttershy touches it, and it makes a bit of a screeching noise.

Then Pinkie shouts, "When I say 'Play,' you say 'Yay!' Play!"

"Yay!" Everyone cheer with Fluttershy quietly cheer through the megaphone.

"Play!" Pinkie shouts.

"Yay!" Everyone and Fluttershy cheer

Then Pinkie inhales, and screams, "Plaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!"

Fluttershy takes a deep breath, and about to scream with the students.

But Someone interrupts saying, "Shhhhh!"

Turns out this tournament is a chess tournament. Falling Star is playing against a female Crystal Prep student.

Fluttershy and Pinkie look at each other, and Pinkie nods her head.

Everyone quietly cheer, "Yay!"

Falling Star then moves her piece to the right square, and at the other girl's king.

Pinkie cheers, "That's checkmate! Woo-hoo!"

Everyone begin to cheer and kind of push Pinkie. Everyone practically pick Falling Star over their head and carry her out of the gym as they cheer.

"Oh, yeah!" Pinkie yells with a smile, and nudges Fluttershy's shoulder

Fluttershy lets out a sigh with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Arm Wrestling Rama

In the school cafeteria of Canterlot High, the place has been rearrange. Most of the tables and chairs are against the walls. The students are also having their lunch at the tables. There are ten tables and each have two chairs, and five are at each side of the room. Then there is one table in the middle and it also has two chairs.

In front of the doors are twenty students, among them are Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Wire Wolf.

Sitting next to the food section at a table is Lightning Dust and Scootaloo. There are two other beside them.

One has dark purple skin with curly light blue and white hair, light cyan eyes. She is wearing black jeans, a dark blue shirt with a black and green jacket wrapped around her waist, and purple shoes. Her name is Rolling Thunder.

The other one has a bright vermillion skin, a bright yellow gold and light amer streak hair, and a light green bud color eyes. He is wearing a brown cargo pants, red shoes, and a bright red shirt with a orange and yellow flame on it. His name is Short Fuse.

Through the microphone, Lightning Dust announces, "Hello Canterlot High! Welcome to The Washouts Stunt Team's Arm Wrestling Competition! I'm your host Lightning Dust and next to me is my co-host, Scootaloo!"

"I'm Scootaloo, the young Washouts Stunt member! Today, our contest will be testing many of our athletic and strongest members of school in a test of arm strength! Among those are Rainbow Dash, captain of every team in CHS! Applejack, the hard working apple farmer! Bulk Bicep, weight lifting champion! And Finally, our new athletic student, Wire Wolf!" Scootaloo says.

Then Lightning Dust says, "Our opponent will go head to head, against each other in arm wrestling! The final round will be taken on the table in the middle! Who will be the arm wrestling winner?! Who will be number one?!"

Then she shouts, "Now, is everyone ready to arm wrestle!"

Everyone cheer in excitement.

"Then let's get ready to RUMBLE!" Scootaloo screams. Then rings the bell.

The first round is Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry. Rainbow and Flash has their hand together. Short Fuse hold the two hands.

Short Fuse let's go the hands, and shouts, "Begin!"

Rainbow and Flash begin to push each other arms to slam down each other's hand. The two continue to push down the opponents arms. Finally, Rainbow slams Flash's hand on to the table.

Next is Applejack who is against Bulk Biceps with Rolling Thunder as the referee. The two use the strength they have to beat each other. At the end, Applejack is the one who is the winner.

Then it's Wire Wolf's turn who is against Fido in the arm wrestling. Wire Wolf ends in victorious.

Everyone cheer and clap as the contestants are showing off their strength. The ones who are winning are excited to move on to the next rounds while the one who loses end up with hurt hands.

Soon enough, the semi finals is here, and the last four contestants are ready. Rainbow Dash and Applejack are against each other. The two girls are wrestling as long as they can. They are not giving a single inch. At the end, Rainbow Dash slams Applejack's hand on the table.

After the wrestling, the two shake hands.

"Good game, Applejack," Rainbow says.

"You too, Dash. good luck at the finals," Applejack replies.

Wire Wolf is up against Rover. The two wrestle with a lot of their strength. At the end, Wire Wolf is the winner of the second round of the semi finals, and is moving on to the finals of the arm wrestling match.

In the table in the middle, Wire Wolf and Rainbow Dash are sitting on the chairs with Short Fuse and Rolling Thunder close by.

Over the microphone, Lightning Dust announces, "Alright everyone, it's time for the final round!"

Everyone begin to cheer in excitement.

"We have Rainbow Dash the captain of the school sports! And Wire Wolf, the new students of our school!" Scootaloo announces.

Then she cheers, "Go Rainbow Dash!"

"There's no playing for favorites you know," Lightning Dust relies.

Scootaloo mutters, "Fine."

Wire Wolf and Rainbow Dash take a seat on the chairs. Then puts their elbows on the table, and hold on to each other's hand. Rolling Thunder grab hold of their hands.

"You ready?" Rolling Thunder asks.

"I'm am. Are you Dash?" Wire Wolf answers.

"Yeah. Hope you're ready to lose," Rainbow says with a competitive look in her eye.

Rolling Thunder lets go, and shouts, "Begin!"

Rainbow Dash and Wire Wolf begin to arm wrestle for the title. The two begin to really give it their all. Rainbow is pushing more against Wire Wolf's hand, and begin to push it down, but he intervenes and moves his arms and Rainbow's to the otherside.

Everyone are waiting with suspense to see that they are both are pretty strong, and not giving in at all.

Rainbow Dash and Wire Wolf are proven to be strong opponents. Suddenly, Wire Wolf's eyes begin to glow a bright red color, which catches' Rainbow's attention.

"What's going on? Why is Wire Wolf's eyes are glowing? They weren't glowing a second ago," Rainbow questions in thought.

Wire Wolf begins to push Rainbow down to table. Rainbow Dash is able to push hers forward as well. The two continue to arm wrestle that makes everyone wonder who is going to won as they cheer and chant. Finally, Wire Wolf is able to push Rainbow's hand further down, until he able to slam it on the table. That cause a gasp in shock.

WireWolf takes deep breaths as he uses a lot of his strength against Rainbow.

Lightning Dust shouts, "We have a winner! And the winner of The Washouts Arm Wrestling Competition is… Wire Wolf!"

Everyone clap and cheer with excitement not only for Wire Wolf, but for a great match that has been put on.

Wire Wolf has his hand out, "Great game, Rainbow!"

"You too, Wire Wolf," Rainbow adds.

Then they both shak their hands. Rainbow is still rather confused, and wonders why Wire Wolf eyes glow during the round. She does think it's strange. Then again, there's still more about Wire Wolf that he himself doesn't know much about.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Baby Play

In Sugarcube Corner, it's a pretty quiet day. There aren't that many people in the shop. Just a few students, and adults doing work. Among those is Sun and her group of friends sitting next to the playpen where Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake are walking around while Regana is crawling the floor.

Pinkie happily says, "Aww, look at them! They are so cute!"

"They are just adorable when they walk and crawl around," Sonata adds.

"I think they're getting along with each to her pretty well," Sun adds.

The baby makes small and happy noises as they play with the toys and move around.

"Pumpkin and Regana are such sweet little girls, and Pound Cake is a handsome little boy," Rarity says with a smile.

"They remind me of Apple Bloom when she's little," Applejack replies.

Adagio chuckles, "Alright, I think we have enough looking at the cute babies for you. Right now, we need star with the plans for the play."

"Yeah. There are costumes to design, the set to build, and whatever else we need to get ready for the show," Aria adds.

Applejack blushes a bit, and says, "I guess you're right. We have a lot of work to do. We'll be as busy as worker bees getting their nectar for the winter."

"You can say that again. We're still trying to work on doing our lines," Rainbow adds.

Falling Star says, "Don't worry, we'll get everything done in time. All we need to do is work together and come up with a plan for all this."

"I agree. Let's get to work," Sun says.

Sun and the girls begin to work on design plans for the set and the clothes.

In the playpen, Pumpkin Cake, Pound Cake, and Regana are continuing to play in the playpen. Pound Cake stands up on his little feet, and walk towards the pen. He looks to see the girls are working, and begin to pound on the pen. Suddenly, the latch holding the pen cmes lose and the wall of the playpen falls down.

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake decides to walk out of the playpen to play around the cafe, Regana walks around with them.

Pound and Pumpkin begin to walk under the table to where the girls are. Regana joins them under the table crawling on her hands and knees.

Pound then punches Aria's leg.

"Ow!" Aria reacts.

She then asks, "Arlight, who kicked my leg."

"Wasn't me," Sonata answers.

Under the table, Pumpkin Cake is pulling on Rarity's skirt.

Rarity feels this, "Um, is there someone pulling on my skirt?"

"It wasn't any of us," Twilight answers.

Pound Cake punches Rainbow on the leg.

"Hey! Who is punching my leg?" Rainbow screams.

Regana is touching the butterflies on Fluttershy's shoes that is also tickling her feet.

Fluttershy giggles, "Someone is tickling my feet."

Regana begins to pat Twilight and Sun's legs.

"Is someone touching us?" Sun asks.

"I think so," Twilight answers.

The girls decide to take a look under the table to see who is touching them. They are surprised to see the baby and the two toddlers under the table with smiles on their faces and laughing.

"Hey, what are they doing down there?" Rainbow asks.

"Guys the little critters got out of the pen somehow and decided to play with us," Applejack suggests.

Sun picks up Regana, "I'm guessing you want to play with us do you."

The baby smiles, and says, "Sun. Pancake."

Then the twins say, "Pancake."

Rarity picks up Pumpkin Cake while Rainbow picks up Pound Cake.

Then the three say, "Pancake. Pancake."

"Uh, does anyone wanna tell me why they say pancake?" Adagio asks.

Pinkie giggles, "Of course silly, I think they're hungry. They just want something to eat."

"Pancake," Ragana happily says.

Then Pumpkin says, "Pancake."

"Pancake," Pound adds.

"I guess they are hungry," Fluttershy replies.

Pinkie gets up from the chair, "I can go get them some pancakes. Be right back."

Pinkie zooms out of the room and is gone for a few minutes. Then Pinkie brings back some nice warm pancakes.

"Pancakes are ready," Pinkie says.

"Make sure they're not too hot for them,"Twilight says.

Falling Star agrees, "Yeah. They're too little to eat hot foods."

"Don't worry, they're warm enough for them to eat," Pinkie says.

Then happily says, "Her you go."

Pinkie passes each of the babies the pancakes.

Then all three happily say, "Pinkie… Pie… Pancakes."

Then begin to eat the pancakes as the girls laugh with smiles on their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Vacation in the Desert Part 1

On the Friendship Express in the land of Equestria, Sun who is in her alicorn form, along with her Equestrian Family are taking a trip to the city of Somnambula. Sun and her Equestrian Family are going to visit relatives who are still living in the city along with Somnambula, one of the pillars of Equestria.

It's early in the morning, and Sun is starting to wake up from the bed cars. Sun sits up in the bed, and lets out a yawn as she stretches her front legs. Suddenly, Sun's little brother, Rocky jumps on to the bed with a smile on his face.

"Morning sis," Rocky says.

"Morning Rocky," Sun says. Then lets out a yawn.

"Mom said that you're going to stay with us for the whole weekend while we're at the city. We're going to build sand castles, look in ancient ruins, and we can have some breakfast," Rocky says with glee.

"How about we have some breakfast and wait get to the city before we start having fun," Sun suggests with a smile.

"Okay," Rocky replies.

Rocky jumps off the bed with a smile on his face. That's when, her parents, and the rest of her brother and sisters are waking up.

Phoenix yawns, and says, "Well, it looks like someone is excited to get to the city of Somnambula."

"I know dear. He does like to get up early so he'll have time to have some fun," Sun Stone replies.

Rosemary yawns, "Yeah. It can be annoying sometimes. I need some beauty sleep."

"Oh, I'm sure Rocky is just excited to go to Somnambula to see our grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins," Scarlet replies.

"I am excited about going there. Although, I have vivid memories about going there," sun replies.

"You were too young to remember much about it," Scarlet says.

"Plus, it's been a very long time since we went there," Rosemary adds.

Then Sun says, "Well, I'm also glad that we're going to have a nice relaxing weekend, and we get to see Somnambula again. From the letters she sent, Sonambula is doing well in the modern world."

"And is getting acquainted with our other relatives. It is so good to have her with us," Sun Stone adds.

"And I'm sure she'll be happy to see us," Sun Stone adds.

Sun Shine asks, "How long until we're at the station?"

Suddenly, they the conductor says, "Next stop, Somnambula station."

"Guess we're already here," Sun replies.

Sometime later, the train enters the station and the ponies are getting out of the train. Sun and her parents, brothers, and sisters are among those to exit the train.

Sun looks around as she asks, "See them yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure we'll see them soon," Scarlet says.

Rocky happily points out, "And it's already soon! There's Aunt Rum and Uncle Urn!"

"And Somnambula is with them," Sun adds.

The family look to see Somnambula with two other ponies.

One is a unicorn stallion. He is bright red with dark orange hair, and light teal eyes. He is wearing an orange shirt with a yellow scarf. His cutie mark is a light brown urn with a orange and yellow fire on it.

The mare is earth pony. She has green fur, blue mane, and bright green eyes. She is wearing a long light blue dress with a dark blue scarf, and is wearing bright green earrings.

Phoenix walks over, and says, "Hey little bro, how are things going?"

"It's great. It's nice to see you again big bro," Urn says.

Then the two pull each other to a hug with smiles on their faces.

"It's great to see you," Phoenix says.

"You too. And I can see my nieces and nephews," Urn says.

"Yes. The girls are looking beautiful and the boys are so handsome," Rum happily replies.

"Hi auntie," Sun Shine happily says with a smile.

"Hello sunny, it's great to see you," Rum says, giving the little pony a hug.

"Scarlet, you sure are a grown stallion now a days," Uran says.

"Thanks," Scarlet says.

Rum happily says, "And Sun, you sure are beautiful. And you sure have such lovely wings."

"Thank you," Sun happily replies.

"Yes. It's is a pleasure to see you again. It's been such a long time since we last seen each other," Somnambula says.

Sun hugs Somnambula, "It's nice to see you too. I hope I get to have a nice relaxing vacation without anything getting too crazy."

"Like what?" Rocky asks.

"Where do I begin…" Sun says with a calm smile and rolling her eyes.

"Let's get to the house first so we all can hear your stories," Sun Stone says.

After getting to Rum and Urn's house, Sun explains to them about the crazy adventures she and her friends have lately. Her family is very interested to hear the story.

"And after the performance we gave at Equestria Land, the girls, Wire Wolf, I send some time at Equestria Land the next day having a lot of fun on the rides and games," Sun explains.

"Man, you and your friends got all the fun," Rocky whines.

"It doesn't seem that fun being trapped in a room without anything to do," Sun Shine disagrees.

"Yeah. And it would have been really bad if Vignette used her phone on a whole crowd and put them in one room," Sun says.

"It does seem nice that you and your friends were able to go through so many challenges in the world you lived in. I do like to see it sometime," Somnambula says.

Sun giggles, and says, "It would be nice to have you over, but it might not be the smart idea. Imagine what will happen if someone who lived a thousand years ago end up showing up out of the blue. Plus, I'm sure Rarity will think it's a good idea to have a change of clothes."

"I understand. From you explained, we all have human versions of ourselves. But I do wonder, have you ever met the human version of yourself?" Somnambula replies.

Sun thinks about it, "Actually… To tell you the truth, I never really thought too much about it. I was given a different name while living there. And I guess with everything that has happened, it didn't cross my mind."

"I don't think you have too much to worry about. Otherwise, you'll end up talking to yourself right now," Scarlet says.

Soon everyone begin to laugh.

Sun laughs as well, "That's true."

"So Sun, who is this Wire Wolf you been speaking of? Is he someone special?" Rosemary asks with a grin on her face.

Sun blushes, "Well, Wire Wolf is a boy I met. To be honest when he first met my was has caught by two boys and se saved me. I was able to meet him at Sugarcube Corner. He begin to hang out with us. I do admit he is something, but he's also a mystery."

"How so?" Rocky asks.

"Well, he has magic or some kind of special ability. But his eyes glow red, his arm changed to a robotic arm that has sharp claws of an animal or something. And I keep hearing some voicing from his memories. He also told us some of his memories that seems very odd. The point is, Wire Wolf is something else, and I don't fully know on how to help him," Sun explains.

"Hmm, sounds to me like this Wire Wolf has a lot of mystery on him. I think the best thing to do is be there for him," Sun Stone says.

"Yeah. And if he needs your help, then you should do what you know best," Phoenix adds.

"Thanks dad. Thanks mom. I just wish I know what those voices I heard," Sun says.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Scarlet says.

Just then, Rum comes in, and asks, "Will anyone like a snack?"

"Yes please," Sun and her siblings answer.

Rum carries a tray that has a bowl of fruits, vegetables, bread and nuts.

Sun asks, "So Somnambula, how are you doing?"

"I've been doing fine Sun. It's been a long time since I've been home, and it's nice to be back. I do admit, the place has change in the past thousand years," Somnambula answers.

"Yeah. The village is also named after you," Rocky replies.

"Yeah," Sun Shine replies.

Then Scarlet asks, "By the way, I thought our other relatives will be coming here soon.

Then right on cue, they hear knocking on the door. Urn walks to the door, and opens to reveal more ponies. There are two elderly unicorns, a few grown earth ponies and unicorns, and young unicorns and earth ponies.

"Well, it looks like a lot of our family members know that we're here for a visit. I must have been gone longer than I thought," Sun says.

Urn happily says, "Come on everyone, Phoenix and his family are here."

Everypony walk inside the house with smiles on their faces. Soon the whole family is starting to get acquainted with each other. Sun looks to see that Somnambula is very happy to talk with her family. After all, Somnambula is part of the family.

Suddenly, she hears someone happily says, "Hello Sunset, it's been a long time. I remember the last time I saw you, you just got your cutie mark."

Sun turns around to see a young unicorn stallion around her age. He has light blue fur, orange hair, and gray eyes. He is wearing a purple short with a black scarf, and wearing a purple and black striped headband. His cutie mark is a gold cobra shaped scepter with ruby red eyes.

"Cousin Ra, it's been a long time since I saw you," Sun replies.

"Yes it has. I heard about your adventures in the other world. And I must say, it's very impressive," Ra says.

"Um thank you Ra," Sun replies.

Then she ask, "So what you been doing?"

"Well, I'm in charge of the museum that is just open. We were able to full it with ancient artifacts of our town's history. And of course, about our family's history," Ra answers.

"That sounds amazing. Do you think I can see your museum?" Sun replies with interest.

"Of course, we can go by later. There are so much for me to show you about our families history," Ra says.

Sun asks, "That sounds great. Can Scarlet and the others come."

"They are most welcome. I also like Somnambula to come too," Ra says.

"Sure. I can ask to see if you wants to come," Sun says.

"Thank you cousin, I can't wait to show it to you. I have found some interesting artifacts and old scrolls about our history. Plus, I could use your help with something," Ra adds, starting to get a little serious.

Sun starting to get a little concern, "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Not wrong, just odd. I thought this is something that you and Somnambula must see," Ra explains.

"Okay," Sun replies.

Just then Rocky says, "Hey Sun, you should tell Ra about your stories in the other world. I'm sure he wants to hear them."

"What do you think?" Sun asks.

Ra nods his head, "I would like to hear your stories. And I'm sure the rest of our families will like to hear it too.

"Sure," Sun happily says.

Sun, Rocky, and Ra head towards the rest of the family so they can hear the stories of Sun in the human world. Sun does has to wonder, what does Ra want that is important enough for her and Somnambula to know.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 10: Vacation in the Desert Part 2

Sometime later, Ra lead, Sun along with her brothers and sisters, and Somnambula to the museum he own and is the curator tour guide. They all walk to a large building that looks almost like a pyramid, and there are pony statues next to it. It's made of stone and sand, and other designs.

After walking inside the museum, Sun and her siblings are amazed to see what is in here. They can see ancient statues, vases, jewels, and other kind of artifacts. Many of them is what Somnambula recognize from her time period.

"Wow! This place is amazing," Sum complements.

"Yeah. There are so many cool stuff," Rocky says.

Sunshine happily points out, "Look Rocky!"

The two run over to see a chariot. They are amazed to see the big chariot on display.

"Ra, think we can ride on it?" Rocky asks.

"Sorry guys, the chariot is only on display. I knew it looks very tempting to ride on it, but it's a historical artifact not a toy," Scarlet answers.

"Aww," the two young ponies say in disappointment.

"Don't worry, we can have some fun after the museum," Sun says.

"Why did we come to here anyway?" Sunshine asks.

"Because cousin Ra said there is something that Sun and Somnambula need to see," Rosemary answers.

"That's right, I found an ancient scroll that tells us about what happened during the rule of Sun Goddess and her husband Horus," Ra explains

"Really now, I remember him as a young colt and he loved to visit my daughter almost everyday. I never thought love will blossom between them and got married," Somnambula says.

"I think it sounds sweet," Rosemary replies.

"I do admit, it is very sweet. However, what I found written in the scroll, it wasn't so sweet," Ra says.

"What is it?" Sun asks.

Ra brings out the scroll and unrolls it, "Look at this."

The scroll has some ancient writing on it, and there is a picture of a unicorn with a staff with a shape of a cobra head on top with ruby gems for eyes.

"The Cobra Staff, that sounds interesting," Sun says.

"I remember of that staff during my time. Rumor has it that the staff can allow the Ponkie with tremendous powers, and also the power to control any kind of snakes, especially cobras," Somnambula explains.

Rosemary shivers in her spin, "I don't like snakes."

"The staff was given to Sun Goddess and Horus for their wedding day. Days after, the royal adviser, Silver eyes stole the staff and tried to control our city. He wanted power and was jealous of Horus because he loved Sun Goddess, but she chose Horus instead. He tried to force her to marry him, but Sun Goddess refused to be with him because of her love for Horus."

"What happen?" Scarlet asks.

Ra unrolls more of the scroll to reveal more of the story, and explains, "Silver Eye cast a spell on Sun Goddess into loving him. Horus was able to confront him, and he is able to break the spell on Sun Goddess by his love for her. Horus and Silver Eye fight against each other. At the end Horus was the one who has triumph."

"And what became of Silver Eye?" Sun asks.

"Silver Eye tried to use the staff to put a powerful spell of the two. But Sun Goddess uses her glowpaz necklace to repel the magic, and strike at Silver Eye and the staff. The magic has transformed him into a Serpentine half pony half snake. Suddenly, the staff pulls him within the staff, and a mysterious portal open up and suck the staff into it. Then the portal closed. Horus and Sun Goddess was happy to be together again, and Silver Eye was never heard from again. Legend has it that because of his transformation, many have give him the name, Apep, " Ra explains to the rest of the story.

"It sounds creepy," Rosemary replies.

Sunshine hugs Sun in fright, "It's scary."

"I think it's cool about Horus defeating him," Rocky says.

Sun looks at the picture with the staff over a portal, and asks, "I wonder what happens after it went through that portal."

"No pony knows. Rumor has it, the staff was sent to a different world. One where many believed the staff's magic is lost," Ra answers.

"Not much to know about it. I just hope the staff doesn't end up in my world me and my friends like now. We already had to deal the Dazzlings and the Memory Stone going through a portal to Canterlot City," Sun says.

"Come on Sun, what are the chances of that?" Rocky asks with laughter.

Rosemary bluntly says, "For all the crazy adventures Sun has gone through, I wouldn't doubt it."

"Come on Rosemary, don't scare Sun like that," Scarlet scolds.

"It's alright Scarlet, Rosemary's right. With all the crazy adventures I went through, I guess seeing a staff shaped like a cobra wouldn't be impossible," Sun says.

"Yeah. But if that Apep or Silver Eye shows up, I'm sure Sun and her friends can take him down," Rocky says.

"Yeah. My big sis is the greatest princess ever. Of course, all the princesses are great," Sunshine happily replies.

"Thanks," Sun replies.

Then Sun asks, "So what do you all want to do now?"

Somnambula raises her hand, and says, "Perhaps I can make a suggestion."

In the middle of the square, Somnambula has her bottom hooves crossed and her forearms in the air, and is sitting on the pillow meditating.

Sun, Ra, and the others does the same. As well as the other ponies behind them.

Rar whispers, "I kind of forgot to mention that Somnambula is also a motivational speaker since she got here."

"That's a pretty good idea. They didn't have of them at their time," Sun quietly replies.

Somnambula says, "Focus on my voice, and feel yourselves unlock your potential."

Somnambula takes deep breath, and the others imitate her and begin to take deep breaths.

Then Somnambula says, "Imagine everything that troubles you as one big cloud. Now let it float away. You are relaxed, free to do anything you wish."

Suddenly, she can hear someone snoring. Everyone look to see Scarlet Clef is the one who has fallen asleep.

Sun urge herself not to laugh, "Guess Scarlet wishes to take a nap."

"How embarrassing," Rosemary says with a groan.

Rocky and Sunshine begin laughing.

The next day, Sun and her siblings are having lunch at one of the cafes. Many ponies are eating at the cafe or walking around the marketplace.

Sunshine happily says, "These Baklavas are yummy."

"And I do love the tea here," Rosemary says with a satisfied smile.

"And it really is a nice day. I never been this relaxed in a while," Sun says.

Then Scarlet asks, "Hey Sun, how are things are going with the play for you and your friends?"

"Things are going great. Rarity is playing the Selfie Soot in a play called Dazzled," Sun answers.

"I love 'Dazzled.' It's one of my favorite plays every," Rosemary says.

"Yeah. It's a great production that many students are participating in. I'm the stage manager and Falling Star is helping me out. Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow, and Twilight are in the play. The Dazzlings, Falling Star, and I are helping get things set up for it," Sun says.

Scarlet chuckles, "Sounds to me like you and your friends have been busy and having a great time."

"Yeah. I can't wait for the show to start," Sun replies.

Then Sunshine asks, "Do you think we can see the show?"

"I don't know. You will have to ask mom and dad first," Sun answers.

"She's gotta point. Plus, we will need to ask Princess Twilight to use the magic mirror," Scarlet says.

"Yes. Plus, Scarlet and I have our own jobs and we might be busy," Rosemary adds.

"Aww," Sunshine sadly replies.

Sun rubs Sunshine on the head, "Don't worry, I can take pictures of the play and our preparations for the play is going."

"Okay," Sunshine replies with a small smile.

Sun smiles in reply, but then has her mind set on something else. Something that is causing her to become concern.

Scarlet notices this, and asks, "What's wrong little sis?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about what Ra told us about what happened with our ancestor and that staff. I guess I'm just worried about the thought of the staff ended up in the world where Canterlot City is," Sun answers, feeling concern.

"But that all happened a long time ago? It it did landed in Canterlot City in the human world, there would have been some sigh of it by now?" Rocky questions.

"I know. I guess I'm just worried about it. When we first come across what first came to Equestria a thousand years ago, is the Dazzlings that used their song to take over the school and had to feed themselves to stay alive. Then there's the Memory Stone. My friend Wallflower was possessed by that rock into erasing me and my friends, not to mention all of Canterlot High's memories. I'm just worried about the staff ended up in my home, and might cause some trouble," Sun worriedly explains.

Rosemary hugs Sun with a reassuring smile, "Those are true, but through everything you been trouble, you and your friends were able to overcome those problems and able to save the day, and protect the people from wild Equestrian Magic. As long as you and your friends stick together, you all are able to overcome anything."

"Thanks Rosemary," Sun happily replies.

"It's no problem. That's what big sisters are for," Rosemary says.

After having lunch, Sun and her siblings are home with their family members and talk about the stuff they do, and the fun time they are having. Sun is glad to have a great family and not just in Equestria, but in Canterlot City as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 11:Text Support

The school bell rings at Canterlot High to let students know that it's done for the day. Everyone bring their things from their locket and leaves the campus. Sun, Fluttershy, Rarity, Falling Star, and Twilight are sitting on the steps as Pinkie happily exists through the door.

Pinkie happily says, "How cool is chemistry class? I can't believe I got to come up with my very own chemical formula – jalapeño supernova cupcake frosting!"

She brings out the two cupcakes from her hair, and licks the frosting from one of them.

Sun and the others look at Pinkie smiles on their faces. Twilight hear her phone vibrating and picks it up.

Sun says, "That wasn't the assignment."

"Aw, you sound just like my lab partners," Pinkie remarks.

Then turns her head and happily shouts, "Couldn't have done it without you guys!"

Walking down the lawn are Snips and Snails wearing goggles and covered in green frosting. They turns to Pinkie to put on a smile, and walk away, while Every is starting at them to see the mess they're in.

"I just got the weirdest text from Timber Spruce," Twilight says.

Then shows the girls the text she has received.

Looking at the text, Rarity reads the pictures, "Pirate, plane, alligator, thumbs up, waterfall, golf club, ice cream sundae."

Twilight looks at her phone, and worriedly asks, "What does it mean? Is it an inside joke? A hieroglyphic reference? A secret code?"

"Ugh! My brain feels weird. I'm not used to not knowing things," Twilight adds as she clutches her head.

Falling Star looks at it, and says, "Looks like one of those monocon messages or something."

Then Rarity says, "Hmmm. Sounds like you could use a translator."

"I could help," Fluttershy replies.

"Leave this one to me," Sun replies.

Twilight worriedly asks herself, "Who can get me out of this text-astrophe?"

Twilight begins to think about who to ask for help.

She then takes a deep breath, and asks, "Um Rarity, can you uh, help me translate this."

"Of course darling," Rarity says with a smile.

She walks past Twilight as she says, "As you are no doubt keenly aware, I am fluent in all the latest text slang, 'phone lingo.'" Twilight begin to follow.

"Phone lingo?" Sun and Falling Star question.

Rarity chuckles, and asks, "If I may?"

Twilight gives Rarity her phone. Then Rarity begins to type on it.

Looking at the screen on her phone, Twilight says, "Ohhh. So, you're just gonna…"

"No, no, darling," Rarity interrupts.

Rarity continues to type on the phone, and passes to Twilight.

"Thank you so much," Twilight says with a smile.

But asks, "But what'd I just say?"

Twilight's phone buzzes again.

"Oh! He replied!" Twilight happily says, and shows Rarity the text.

"Robot, shooting star, trophy?" Rarity says, looking at the text, and let out a smile and laughter

She takes the phone, and happily says, "Oh, he's a witty one."

Rarity begins to type the message on Twilight's phone.

"He won a space robot contest!" Twilight guesses.

Rarity looks at Twilight for a second causing her to blush. Then she rolls her eyes in reply.

She says to herself as she types, "Fancy dress, anvil, high-five, napkin…"

Curious, Twilight decides to look at what Rarity is typing on her text message.

She becomes confused, and says, "Anvil? I don't know if…"

But Rarity puts her finger on her mouth, and quietly says, "Shh-shh! Darling, darling."

Then the phone beep, knowing there is a new message from Timber.

Rarity starts laughing with a smile on her fact.

She turns to Twilight, and asks, "Do you like ice cream?"

"Who doesn't like ice cream?" Twilight replies.

Rarity continues texting as she says to herself, "Check mark, check mark, couple holding hands, sunshine, three balloons, spoon!"

Then lets out a chuckle.

Totally confused, Twilight asks, "I'm sorry, but what just happened?"

Oh, well, I started by sending a dragon because you're powerful, ice cube and snail because you're cool but take it slow, and then pyramid, well, for obvious reasons. Then he was way into it, so in this last one, I was just double-checking. You and Timber Spruce have a date on Sunday at three o'clock to have ice cream," Rarity explains.

Then Twilight happily says texting the message, "Thumbs up, smiley face!"

"You're welcome," Rarity replies.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 12: The Gardening Club Garden

After school, Sun is with Wallflower Blush and other students at the school's garden. They are watering plants, putting food on the ground, planting new plants, and taking out any weeds that are growing in the garden.

Sun says to Wallflower, "The garden is looking amazing. It's been doing a lot better since the last time we came here."

"I know. And it's thank to you and the girls that the Gardening Club has new members. Even Roseluck, Daisy and Lily Valley join the club," Wallflower happily says.

"Yeah. Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight has join the club too," Sun adds.

Wallflower asks, "Where are they anyway?"

"Oh, they couldn't make it today. Twilight has to help her parents. Rarity and Adagio are working on a new fashion line. And Fluttershy said something about an emergency at the animal shelter," Sun answers.

"Oh. Sounds like it's kind of serious," Wallflower replies.

"Yeah," Sun says.

Wallflower smiles, and says, "Well, I do hope the others come by soon. Let's finish giving the garden love and care."

Sometime later, the garden has been watered, feed with plant food, soil and sunshine, and all the weeds have been pulled out. By this time, most of the members have already left home. All except, Wallflower and Sun.

"The garden is looking beautiful," Sun happily complements.

"I know. There are so many colors, and brightness here. I really love gardening," Wallflower happily replies.

Sun asks, "Is there anything else we need to do before heading home."

"Well, um, I… I did wanted to asks… um," Wallflower begins to asks, but stops and becomes silent.

Sun shows a reassuring smile, "It's okay Wallflower, if there anything you need to ask em, you don't need to be scared."

Wallflower blushes and nod her head.

Then asks her question, "Um, will you like, I don't know, sing to the flowers?" That is if you want to."

Sun smiles, and says, "I will love to sing them to the flowers."

Sun begins to sing one of her songs:

Sun:

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself

'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone

It's easy to feel like you don't need help

But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside when you realize

As Sun sings, she begins to glow a bright gold color.

Sun:

The world comes to life

And everything's bright from beginning to end

When you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are when you open your heart

And believe in the gift of a friend

The gift of a friend

Sun continues to sing, and has change to her pony form. She has her ears, extended hair, and alicorn wings.

Sun:

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared

There through the highs and the lows

Someone to count on

Someone who cares

Beside you wherever you go

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life

And everything's bright from beginning to end

When you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are when you open your heart

And believe in the gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down

Shattering to the ground

You, you feel all alone

When you don't know which way to go

And there's no signs leading you home

You're not alone

The world comes to life

And everything's bright from beginning to end

When you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are when you open your heart

And believe in the gift of a friend

The gift of a friend

Wallflower smiles and clap after Sun has sing one of the song she has written. Sun smiles happily knowing that singing is one of the things that makes her happy. Sun turns to Wallflower and winks her eyes with a big smile on her face. Wallflower calmly claps and wins her eye back with a smile.

Gift of a Friend- Demi Lovato


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 13: Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot

In the school gym, the play 'Dazzled' is still in progress. Flash and Twilight are on stage practicing their lines as Sun and Falling Star watch the rehearsal from the audience chairs.

Flash reads his lines from the script, "I tell ya, no coal-minin' daughter of ours is goin' to Shiny City wearin' boots like those!"

Flash points to the table that has one of the glittering boots on the table. Regana who is on the table, grabs it, and puts it on her head. She laughs and puts on a smile on her face.

Seeing the event, Sun shouts, "Cut!"

Snips and Snails start chuckling in reply.

"Snips, Snails, where's the other boot?" Falling Star asks.

"And why is Regana up there?" Sun adds.

"Hey, props ain't our job," Snips says with his arms crossed.

"Neither is baby sitting," Snails adds.

Falling Star walks to them, and sternly says, "Yes, it is. Your job is props."

"Well, yes, but…" Snips nervously speaks, but Falling Star glares at them.

Snips replies, "Right."

Sun walks to the table and picks up Regana from the table. Then puts the boot down on the table. The baby coo as she reaches for Sun's face.

"The play about is magic dancing boots. No one's buying tickets to see a magic dancing boot," Falling Star complains.

"Yeah. Where did the other one go?" Sun wonders.

Suddenly, Rarity comes over to let out a gaps, and says, "Somebody's pilfered my bedazzled boot, eh? Not good. But a new case falling right into my lap? Not bad."

Rarity puts on her Saddle Spades hat, and soon the area turns black and white.

Rarity walks over, and says, "Don't you worry your sweet red head... redhead."

Then snaps her her fingers.

"Speaking as the lead whose foot that boot adorns – and the costume designer whose mind dreamt of it in the first place – let me assure you I shall find the boot. But where to begin? Somebody's got to know something," Rarity says in a serious tone, sounding like a real detective.

Suddenly, Rarity has an idea who to ask.

Rarity is sitting on the chair wearing one of her detective outfits. She is sitting in front of Applejack over a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Since Applejack is the most reliable person of CHS Rarity knows that she is the best person to ask.

After Rarity asks her question, Applejack answers, "Well, last time I saw them together was, uh, when I was buildin' the mine shaft set over by the costume rack."

"Detectives trust their instincts, and mine were telling me to check the costume rack," Rarity narrates as she turns off the lights.

Rarity and Applejack walks to the costume rack to see if they can find something. Rarity pushes the costume to the side to look for the boot. Then, they end up finding the boot.

Both Applejack, and Rarity exclaim in shock, "Maud?!"

It's true, they see Maud with the boot and petting it like a cat as the thunder clashes. Which is Snips and Snails who are making thunder effects with the light and wiggling metal.

Shocked Rarity walks to Maud, and asks, "Of all the people, Maud?! Honestly, I never pegged you for a crook! Who put you up to it? What do you got against my big debut?"

Why aren't you answering me?" Rarity adds, shaking Maud on the shoulders,

Then dramatically shouts, "Why? Why?! Why?!"

Then falls over for Applejack to catch her.

Then a deadpan voice, Maud says holding cup the boot, "Huh. You might have thought this one is rose quartz, but it's actually amethyst."

:Uh, nobody thought that," Applejack bluntly replies, getting Rarity back on her feet.

"They're just rhinestones, darling," Rarity replies.

"Made of amethyst. The world's largest amethyst geode weighs two and a half tons, "Maud says, with a small fact about the gem.

Rarity eyes widen, and stamers in excitement, "A t-t-two-and-a-half-ton bedazzling gem?" The gem shines into Rarity's eyes.

Then Rarity imagines herself with a giant geode of an amethyst. Then start to hug and rub her hand against it.

"Are you imagining yourself hugging it?" Maud asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I am," Rarity answers, feeling at peace.

"Me, too, "Maud says, as she imagines herself hugging the same geode as Rarity.

"Glimmering, gleaming, glitzing geodes... all for me!" Rarity says, dreaming of the gem and getting a little greedy.

She lets out a sigh in reply.

Sun walks by and takes the boot from Maud's hand, and says, "Oh. Nice."


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 14: All the World Off Stage

A week has passed and the production for the play Dazzled is still in progress. Right now, they are trying out some of the set changing scene and rehearsing the song and dancing.

"Go! Go! And go!" Sun calls out.

Screwball and the Crusaders run on stage dressed as miners, and are dancing on stage and acting like they are digging at the same time. Sun taps on her clipboard to keep up with the beat.

Through the headset, and says, "Ten seconds to set change. Stage crew ready?"

On the other side of the stage, Snips and Snails are tangled by the ropes for the set.

They hear Sun, and answers, "Uh-huh."

Sun counts backwards, "In five, four, three…"

Then shouts, "Pyro!"

Right on cue, one of the drama students put on the smoke machine, and smoke begins to enter the stage. Then the Crusaders runs of the stage.

"And... bring in Shiny City!" Sun calls out.

Hearing Sun calling out to them, Snips and Snails begin to pull on the ropes for the Shiny City set. The students acting as miners dance on stage as a cardboard train comes along. But the city is not catching up with the actors at all, and stops. Snips and Snails pull the ropes as hard as they can, and fall to the ground in exhaustion.

Sun and Falling Star run up to them to see if everything alright.

"Are you guys alright?" Sun asks in concern.

"No," Snips answers.

"This is tiring," Snails adds.

"But guys, the effects will be ruined if we can't get the city across the stage with the dancers," Falling Star says.

Snips groans, "But it's a ton of bricks that is built like… like a city."

Suddenly, they hear baby cooing and clapping. They look in the audience to see baby Regana clapping and almost like cheering for the fun. Twilight giggles and pats her on the head.

"At least the baby likes it," Snails replies.

Sun begins to think of a solution to their problem, "Hmm. There's gotta be a better way to move this thing."

"Don't worry, Sun. I've got an idea!" Twilight happily says.

Then Pinkie loudly calls out, "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Me, too! Pick me, pick me, pick me!"

Suddenly the lights is turn off.

"Hey! Turned off the lights?" Falling Star asks.

Suddenly a small light turns on, and the others look to see Micro Chips under it.

Micro Chips happily says, "Surely, brains, not brawns, are the secret formula for backstage success."

Falling Star groans, "There's got to a way to get the city to the otherside without any difficulties.

Suddenly, Sun has an idea, "And I know just what we need."

Ten minutes later, Sun has explain the others to the girls. Of course, Sun is holding Regana who is trying to reach her headset.

"It's very simple Twilight. Your geode powers will make moving this set a cinch," Sun says.

Then calls out, "Ready? Magic, go!"

But when they look, they can see Twilight has disappeared.

"Where she go?" Falling Star asks.

Sun begins to call out, "Twilight…"

But she yelps to feel something hitting her leg. Both girls look down to see a small robot under them. It's a gra cylinder that has a wheel, and a hole on one side.

Twilight is controlling it, and happily says, "This is the perfect chance to test my Robotics Club project."

"I would've gone with super amazing, perfect-for-this-specific-problem Equestrian magic, but okay," Sun calmly replies.

But Snips and Snails come over to see the small robot.

Snips complains, "Oh, great! There go the robots taking all our high-paying jobs again!"

"Yeah!" Snails agrees.

But questions, "Wait. We're getting paid for this?"

"Ugh!" Falling Star groans as she rolls her eyes.

Sun and Falling Star turn to see the little robot is moving around, and hitting someone and something. Twilight puts her thumb up for letting them know there is nothing to worry about.

Take two, The Crusaders are dancing with pickaxe and shovels as they dance on stage. Sun is keeping with the rhythm.

Sun calls out, "And... bring in Shiny City!"

Twilight presses the button on her robot, and the little robot become bigger and brings out its arms. One holes the pole on the stage, the other is holding the side of the shiny city set.

Right on cue, the robot begins to pull the city as the miners and train dance on the stage at the same time. By the time the music is done, the dancers, train, and the city reach across the stage at the same time.

Really pleased, Sun says, "Twilight, your robot's amazing! Let's do this one more time from the top."

Sun looks to see Twilight is using her magic to lift the city and puts it on the side.

"Ready when you are!" Twilight happily says.

Falling Star laughs, "Looks like it takes science and magic to make it possible."


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 15: Construction Criticism

In the gym, Applejack is screwing the bolts on the wood, sawing the wood, and hammering nails on the wood. After that, Applejack looks at her blueprint to see what needs to no next.

"Oh, I'm so glad we picked you to be the set designer, Applejack," Sun says with a smile.

"I'm the only one who applied, so…" Applejack says, and then continues hammering.

"And the plans look fantastic. Just one thing…" Sun complement.

But worriedly asks, "One little, kinda huge, important thing. Is this gonna be built in time?"

The two girls are surrounded by the stage that will be constructed for the play, which is coming up very soon.

"Absolutely! Construction's the quick part. Like I always say: 'Measure twice, cut once…'"Applejack says, and begins to hammer

But stops, and says, "But only after you measure three more times.'"

Then Applejack continues to hammer.

"Glad that's not my job! I'd be afraid I'd hammer my finger or something!" Sun shouts.

"What?" Applejack questions.

So Sun shouts louder, "I said I'd be afraid I'd hammer my finger or something!"

"What?!" Applejack asks again

Then Sun shouts even louder, "I said…"

But before she can answer, Applejack ends up hamming something that isn't a nail, and screams, "Waaah!"

Sun is able to rush to get Nurse Red Heart. She wraps Applejack's hand with a bandage.

"You're going to be fine," Nurse Red Heart says.

"Whew!" Applejack says in relief.

But Nurse Redheart says, Just stay away from lifting, hammering, cutting, anything set-building related."

Then leaves the gym with her first aid kit.

"But the play's this Friday!" Applejack shouts, feeling upset.

But happily gets back on her feet, and says, "Don't worry, Sunset. I still got thi…"

But when she slams her bandage hand on her other hand, she screams, "Ow!"

Sun walks over, and suggests, "How about we get you an assistant set designer?"

"I guess I could use a hand, "Applejack reluctantly agrees.

Luckily, Applejack knows who can help her.

"Thanks a bushel for helpin' me build the set, Rainbow Dash," Applejack happily says as she shows Rainbow the blueprint.

"You got it, AJ! This is gonna be done before you can say, 'Take a look at this blueprint!'" Rainbow says with pride.

Rainbow puts a hard hat and goggles on her. Theng rabs a power drill, and zooms off to get to work.

Applejack looks around as Rainbow drills and zooms across the room.

She nervously says, "Well, actually, Rainbow Dash, you really should take a look at this blueprint."

Rainbow stops drilling, and says, "Already did. Got it up here."

Rainbow begins to drill the screws in fast.

"Slow down!"Applejack cautiously yells.

"No time!" Rainbow shouts.

She then zips down the ladder, and continue to build the rest of the set.

As Rainbow is using her super speed to build left and right, Applejack calls out to get her attention, "But ya need to measure more and cut less! You're not measurin' enough!"

Applejack looks to see Rainbow is going across the stage left and right.

Having enough, Applejack shouts, "Stoooop!"

Rainbow stops in front of Applejack, and says, "What's up? I'm done, by the way."

Applejack looks around to see the set is already finish, with time to has a sparkling orange background, purple set up with geodes, and dance floor, and the disco balls.

Applejack look at her blueprint, and says in a confused tone, Hmm. This doesn't look like the blueprints."

But happily says, "It's... even better!"

"Oh. Heh. I guess I was looking at the green prints. Is that what these are? Sorry," Rainbow apologizes, showing Applejack a large diagram full of pictures on a green paper. It has pictures of a disco floor, disco ball, stars, a city, music, and other kinds of photos.

Looking at it, Applejack surprisingly says, "That ain't a green print. That's... That's my vision board on green paper."

"Say what now?" Rainbow questions.

"Green is my power color. I sketched out all the stuff I wish I could build but knew I'd never have time, and you've just built it all," Applejack explains.

"Only because I followed your amazing ideas," Rainbow says with pride of the work she and Applejack have done.

"Where'd you find this?" Applejack asks, taking the vision board.

"Oh. I ran to your house while I was building." Rainbow answers.

Applejack looks at Rainbow with a confused look on her face.

"Your room is a mess, by the way. And your diary was unlocked," Rainbow adds.

Then Applejack begin to glare at Rainbow for what she says about her diary.

But Rainbow quickly says, "I didn't read it."

"Applejack and Rainbow begin to laugh with smiles on their faces.

But quickly admits with a sheepish smile, "Okay, I read it."


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 16: Subs Problem

On a Saturday morning, Sun and Screwball are spending time with baby Regana. The baby is very happy to have some and quality time with her big sisters. Of course, Regan has grown in the past few months. She is able to talk a little. And over time, she stands up. And now, she is learning to walk.

"Come Regana… see look how well you're walking today," Sun happily says.

Sun is holding Regana's hands as she little infant is able to stand up and begin to walk a little.

She lifts the baby up, and happily says, "And Upsy Daisy."

The baby begin giggling with a smile on her face.

Screwball laughs with a smile, "Regana is doing very well so far."

"I know. She only started walking about a week ago, and look at her now," Sun happily says.

Regana starts to frown and is making baby sounds expression her feelings.

"What's wrong with Regana?" Screwball asks.

"Babies just get fussy sometimes. We just need a way to keep her happy. And I think it's time for lunch. I'll get Regana her baby food and milk, while you find a way to keep her entertain," Sun answers.

"Sure," Screwball says with glee.

Sun walks out of the room to get Regana something to eat while Screwball keeps an eye on Regana.

Screwball walks to the toy chest to bring out some toys as she happily says, "Don't worry Regana, your big sister, Screwball knows just the thing to keep you laughing and smiling."

She turns around, and brings out some of the toys, "Get ready to have some fun."

Screwball stares with a confused look on her face to see Regana is gone.

Screwball questions, "Regana? Where did you go?"

Suddenly, she can hear Dad calling out, "Don't worry Screwy, she's with me."

"Okay dad," Screwball replies with a confused look.

Sun is looking around the kitchen to find the baby food, but is unable to too.

Sun calls out, "Screwball, have you see the baby formula and baby food they're all gone."

"I think we have a stranger problem. Is Regana with dad because I turn for a second and she's gone?" Screwball asks.

"Dad? But I thought he went to a teacher's conference an hour ago," Sun questions.

"That's what I thought. So if it wasn't dad I heard and took Regana, then who did?" Screwball replies.

"I don't know, "Sun replies.

Then she realizes something, and firmly says, "Or maybe I do."

At the School of Friendship in Equestria things are getting a little crazy. Smolder and Spike can't stop sneezing due to Discord, the spirit of chaos bringing a Dragon Sneeze tree as a substitute teacher. Many of the students run and scream from the school not wanting to get torched.

Starlight glares at Discord, "Discord, this is all your fault!"

Discord stops eating the popcorn, and says, "My fault? I thought you were in charge here."

Discord makes a pitcher's glove appears and roll the bag into a ball as he says"I'm happy to pitch in if you need me."

Then simply tape the bag off the glove.

"And you haven't seen the rest of my subs just yet," Discord adds, making the glove disappears.

Starlight groans, "Who else did you brought?"

Discord grins in reply.

In Rarity's classroom, Falling Star are doing some sewing with some of the students. Her uncle, Chancellor Neighsay is not all that amused with the sewing. Yet, he is doing it anyway.

"So remind me why we are sewing a giant quilt," Neighsay asks.

"The point of this lesson is to show them how to work with others. Plus, we are able to have pleasant conversations here. Also, maybe doing some sewing can help you relax from your duties as the head of the EEA" Falling Star answers.

She turns to Cozy Glow, and says, "Thanks for helping us Cozy. Otherwise, my uncle and I would be stuck."

"It's no problem. I'm just happy to help, "Cozy replies.

"Yes. Sewing does seem to be relaxing, but shouldn't Professor Rarity be doing this," Neighsay replies.

"She mention that all of them had to go on a friendship mission," Cozy answers.

"Really? It's been a while since the map called us to go on a friendship mission," Falling Star replies.

"And how did you know?" Neighsay asks.

"Because I was called on a friendship problem before," Falling Star answers.

Just then the door opens, Starlight, Spike, and Discord enter the room.

Spike questions, "You got Falling Star and Neighsay to do Rarity's class?"

"What? They weren't doing much. And I must say they're doing a good job at it," Discord says with a grin.

Falling Star rolls her eyes, "Should have known."

"Yes. We should have known the Spirit of Chaos would be behind this," Neighsay agrees.

"I'm sorry you two got involved in this. When Discord told me he was bringing substitute teachers, I didn't expect him to bring you two here," Starlight apologizes.

"It's alright. You don't have control on what Discord is going," Falling Star says.

"Yes we don't." A familiar voice replies.

They look to see Sun as an alicorn princess, and is looking pretty serious.

"And I do appreciate if Discord can tell me the whereabouts of Regana," Sun calmly says, glaring at Discord.

Discord gulps to see the glare Sun is giving him.

In the classroom where Applejack does her teaching, the students are looking confused to see a baby sitting on the desk. The baby smiles and talk baby talk. Of course, she does say a few words like Sun, Nina, and even the word Magic and Pancake.

Starlight, Falling Star, Neighsay, Sun, Spike, and Discord look to see the bay talking a few words and making baby noises. Although, the students are wondering why a baby is teaching.

"You have a baby as a teacher?!" Starlight asks in shock.

"Her schedule is free," Discord.

"Discord, she's too young to teach. She barely started talking," Sun firmly says.

Then Falling Star suspects, "And I'm getting the feeling that you took Regana to the school without Sun's permission, Discord."

"Oh you think you are a know it all. I think it's a good way to teach the students childhood development," Discord says.

"What we we really want is for you to leave and go send everyone you have poof here back to where they belong," Starlight scolds.

"And you can start by sending the infant home," Neighsay replies

"Fine," Discord says with a scowl look.

He snaps his fingers and Regana is back in the room. Screwball is very happy to see her again, and gives her a big hug.

Then he snaps his fingers and turn himself into a leaf, "Happy now?"

"You know very well that not what she meant," Sun says.

Then she asks, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me. I'm just says that if Starlight doesn't want my hell. Then I won't help. At! All!" Discord angrily says as a leaf.

Then flies out the window, and Spike closes the door.

"Is he going to be okay?" Falling Star asks.

"Sometimes I wonder. But it seems that something is defetently bothering him," Sun answers

"And how you know?" Neighsay asks.

"Well, I lived with Discord's human counterpart for so long, I think I know a lot about him by now. Plus, the Celestia from my home told me that Discord does mean pranks and other methods. Even though he causes trouble and seems happy about it, there is something that is making him upset or something bothering him," Sun explains.

"Are you saying that Discord is upset about something?" Starlight asks.

"Could be? Maybe he's testing you," Spike guesses.

"But why? I thought we were friends?" Starlight asks.

"Well, it kinda what he does. Even to ponies or dragons he cares about," Spike says.

"Well, I'm just about ready to head back to Canterlot. I was working on project with my science group. And my uncle has important work to do," Falling Star says.

"I better get going to. I need to be sure Screwball and Regana are doing alright," Sun says.

"I'm just ready to leave right about now," Neighsay replies.

"Again, I'm sorry for the trouble Discord caused," Starlight apologizes again.

"It's alright. Discord can be a bit of a pain, but I'm sure he means well. But it's best to keep any eye on him, and try to understand why Discord is acting like this. Who know, you might be able to know how Discord feels," Sun says.

"If you say so," Starlight replies.

Starlight sighs, and says, "Now all I have to do is get things better for tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 17: Opening Night

It's finally the production of the CHS' school play, 'Dazzled.' Many people are are already sitting on their seats. They talk among themselves as they wait for the play to start. They stop talking when they hear the curtains opening, and the play is starting.

After the curtains open, the play shows Rarity as the lead star. Twilight as the mother cooking on a old style stove, and Flash who is sitting on the chair next to the table.

"Ma, Pa, I have got to leave this humdrum, do-nothin', lump-of-coal town. I'm goin' to be the best disco dancer that Club Amethyst has ever seen!" Rarity says in an american accident, and playing her roll

"Bury those silly dreams in a slag heap, Selfie. Only fools try to make it big in Shiny City," Twilight says, sounding like an old woman.

Twilight swings the pot around, and almost hit Flash in the face. Twilight blushes in reply. Rarity shows a sad expression on her face. Then the scene changes for Rarity to be in front of a coal mine backdrop.

"How will I ever become a disco dancer when all I know is coal, coal…" Rarity acts in sadness and drama.

Bulk comes along and dances a pirouette in a coal outfit.

And catches Rarity as she falls and cries "… coal?!"

Suddenly, magic dust appears, and Rainbow Dash, who is dressed in a fair costume and hanging by two rope appear with the light shine on her in the air. Rainbow feels ridiculous about wearing it.

"Your canary tears have summoned me, my child. It is I, your Fairy Bootmother," Rainbow acts out her part.

The audience ooh to see the event coming up. Bulk dances away, and Rarity looks at Rainbow with astonished look in her eyes.

Then Rainbow continues, "Do not despair, for all coal turns to diamonds."

And with the wave of the wand, Sun secretly switches the coal for the diamond boots, and spread magic sprinkles all over. Rarity picks them up, and happily squeals to see the dazzling boots.

Everyone clap and cheer for the show.

The next scene shows Rarity and some of the miners dancing on stage as the robot pulls the backdrop of Shiny City across the stage.

Backstage, Fluttershy is getting scared because her turn is coming up, and clutching at her script. Behind her, Snip and Snails are starting to push each other around, and accidentally bump into Fluttershy.

Aria grabs the two from the head, and says, "Come on you two."

Then drags them away.

Making Snips yelps, "Hey!"

Applejack walks up to Fluttershy, and asks, "How's Coal Miner #2 doin'?"

"Thinking of calling in sick?" Fluttershy whispers, feeling scared.

"Don't be nervous. It's only one line. All you have to do is ring that bell and say, 'The mine is closed.'" Applejack reassures Fluttershy, letting her know there is nothing to worry about.

Fluttershy puts the script close to her mouth, and whispers, "The mine is closed."

"Yeah, that, but... maybe a little louder?" Applejack suggests.

Just then, they hear applause from the audience.

Applejack happily says, "Ha! Go get 'em!"

Applejack pushes Fluttershy for her to get on stage. By then, the stage has been set up to the old town scene. Fluttershy nervous walks on the stage in the dark, and stops close to the bell. Then the lights goes on, and Fluttershy is getting nervous. She takes a deep breath, and reaches her hand out to reach the bell.

Backstage, Applejack turns around to see Snips giving Snails a nuggie on the head. Then Snails pushes Snips that makes him bump to a rope, causing it to become undone. The ropes goes up on the ceiling, and falls off of the pulley. Then…

Bang!

The bell that Fluttershy is supposed to ring has fallen off, and smashes the bottom of the bell stand.

Everyone gasp in shock to see the event, and now Fluttershy is scared to death by her stage fright.

Twilight gasp in shock

Sun worriedly says, "Oh!"

"Fluttershy needs our help!" Applejack says.

"Of course she does, I don't think she can last very long on stage," Aria blunt says.

Suddenly, Sun has an idea. From backstage, she waves her hand around to get Twilight's attention. And it works. Twilight looks to see what Sun is going.

First Sun wiggles her fingers, but Twilight slowly shakes her head. Sun then makes it look like she is lifting something up, and has her hands together swinging it. But Twilight doesn't understand it. Sun rolls her eyes, and points to her geode. Luckily, Twilight is finally able to understand.

Twilight uses the magic from her geode that makes her hand glow. Then makes the bell rises from the ground, and causing it to band on the wooden pillars.

The light shines on Rainbow, and she quickly says, "Just usin' my magic here! Classic Bootmother."

She sprinkles some sparkling dust around.

Twilight then puts the bell in position, as she waves her hand. But that is a mistake because she accidently bump Fluttershy with it

Caung Fluttershy to yelp "Oh!"

"Sorry. Sorry!" Twilight quickly apologizes.

Twilight then uses her magic to put the bell back in place.

Fluttershy rings the bell, and says her line with a smile, "The mine is closed!"

Everyone clap and cheer with smiles, and throwing bouquets of flowers on stage.


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 18: Happily Ever After Party

Once the play is over, the audience applause for the great show that is put on. Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity end up with bouquets. The Crusaders are feeling a little down.

After the play ends, everyone who acts in the play head backstage

Applejack happily cheers, "Hoo-wee! What's the lowdown on the after-party hoedown? I'm ready to throw down!"

"Is it gonna be the best night ever or what?!" Rainbow happily asks, looking at the young girls.

"Suppose so," Apple Bloom says, simultaniasly.

"Perhaps," Sweetie Belle says, simultaniasly.

"Eh," Scootaloo replies, simultaniasly.

"Whatever is the matter, girls? I thought you were excited for the soirée," Rarity asks.

"We were. We even put together a super special slide show of all the great memories we made while doing the play," Sweetie Belle explains, and Rarity and Applejack smile on reply

Then Scootaloo explains looking disappointed, "But Mr. Cranky Doodle says parties are not an 'appropriate appropriation of his expensive projector.'"

Rainbow, Rarity, and Applejack look at each other, knowing this is kind of a problem

Then Rainbow Dash says, "Maybe one of us can turn that heart of coal into a diamond!"

Applejack and Rarity roll their eyes, annoyed by the comment Rainbow says.

The Crusaders lead Rarity to Cranky Doodle's classroom. One thing they know about Rarity, she is a good negotiator.

"Don't worry, girls. In the fashion industry, there is no room for compromise, and I happen to be an excellent negotiator," Rarity says, putting on her working glasses.

Rarity opens the door to see Cranky Doodle sitting at his desk doing come paperwork as the Crusaders walk inside and sit on the desks in the front row.

Rarity walks to the desk as she says, "Good evening, Mr. Cranky Doodle."

"Oh, hello, Rarity," Cranky says, sounding a bit grump.

Rarity walks in front of the desk, and says as, "I am here representing the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I understand you are denying them the use of a projector."

"Yes. My projector, "Cranky replies, having his hand on the projector.

"Uh, let the record show that Mr. Cranky Doodle has identified the projector in question," Rarity says, in a soft tone.

The Crusaders watch as Rarity does her work

"So, if I am understanding you correctly, this is your projector," Rarity says, walking past the desk

"Yes," Cranky replies.

"And you take it home with you when the school day ends," Rarity replies.

"Well, no, I can't do that. I…" Cranky answers.

Rarity turns her head, and says, "Mm. That's right. You can't do that, can you? In fact, this projector cannot leave the school premises because it isn't your projector at all. It is the property of Canterlot High School…" Hearing this makes the crusaders gasp in shock.

"...a public school funded by hardworking taxpayers such as Applejack and myself! So, technically, is this not the taxpayers' projector? My projector? Applejack's projector?!" Rarity adds, as she says in a loud tone at the end. Rarity is like a lawyer.

The Crusaders smile to see Rarity is on a roll

"Uh…" Cranky shockley replies.

But Rarity continues, "Therefore, did you not lie under oath when you identified it as your own?"

"I didn't take an oath. You're out of order!" Cranky says, getting up from his seat.

"This whole projector situation is out of order!" Rarity shouts.

She then grabs the projector, and says, "I'm confiscating this as evidence."

She takes the projector and the Crusaders follow.

But Cranky sternly says, "Wait! It's expensive, and it could be damaged if not cared for properly. Also, I pay taxes, too!"

"You think you'd feel more comfortable if someone were there to supervise it?" Rarity says, turning to face the teacher and holding the projector.

In the music room, the after party is going on thanks to Pinkie, and everyone is having a great time. Sitting on the steps are the Crusaders and Rarity.

"We did it!" The three cheer, and give each other a hi five.

Rarity sits next to them, and says, "Oh, delighted we could reach a settlement. In exchange for the projector, he could attend the party to supervise said projector."

The lights become dim, and the projector is showing pictures of the production progress. Cranky is dancing in front of the screen with a lampshade on his head.

Soon the Crusaders and Rarity start laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 19: Dream of Sharp Pain

One night, Wire Wolf is sleeping in his bed and the moon is shining through his window. Like many people in the city, Wire Wolf is fast asleep without a care in the world.

Suddenly, Wire Wolf begins to move on hsi bed and letting out a groan that sounds like he is in pain. Wire Wolf then clutches his left arm very tight. He grits his teeth and lays on the right side of his body as he begins to have a strong grasp on his arm. There is only one explanation…

Wire Wolf is having nightmare. From the looks of his struggling in pain, it must be a very bad one. He continues to groan and clutching his arm in pain. Suddenly, his arm begins to transform into the metal arm he is able to do with his other arm.

Wire Wolf shockley wakes up in a cold sweat. He takes deep breaths as he clutches his arm to see it turns into a robotic arm with a claw.

The next day, Sun is putting things her locker and bring out other supplies into her backpack. After getting her things, she closes her locker, and heading to her first class, but gets a little startled to see Wire Wolf sleeping on one of the lockers.

"Wire Wolf? Are you okay?" Sun asks.

Wire Wolf lifts his head, and lets out a yawn. Sun is shocked to see Wire Wolf with bags under his eyes, and looks pale.

"Wire Wolf, are you alright? You looks very sick," Sun asks in concern.

"That's… what… Sugar Plum… told me," wire Wolf tiredly says.

Then collapses on the ground.

Sun gaps, "Wire Wolf!"

Sun is able to get Nurse Red Heart and Sweet Heart, and help carry Wire Wolf to the nurse's office. Sun is sitting next to Wire Wolf who is sleeping in the medical bed. Wire Wolf has cloth that has been dipped and rinsed in cold water. Sun is looking very worried.

Sun asks, "Is he… going to be okay?"

"I believe so. Wire Wolf just didn't get any sleep last night, so he is very tired. I already called Sugar Plum, and she is coming over to pick him up," Red Heart says.

"But… why wasn't he able to get sleep?" Sun asks.

"From what Sugar Plum told me, Wire Wolf had a terrible dream last night and wasn't able to get any sleep," Sweet Heart explains.

"A dream?" Sun questions.

"Yes. Since Sugar Plum is on her way, you can head back to your class," Red Heart says.

But Sun shakes her head, "That's okay, I think I'll stay with Wire Wolf. I… I can since Wire Wolf is in real pain. I think it has something to do what he's seeing in his memories, but I don't know for sure."

"It's very thoughtful that you cared for your friend that much. I'll let your teacher know that you will be excused, " Red Heart says.

"Okay," Sun answers.

Nurse Red Heart and Sweet Heart leave the room so Wire Wolf can get some rest, while Sun watches over him. Sun is very worried for him, and wonders what can be wrong with him.

"Oh Wire Wolf… I wish I know what's wrong. Why are you so sad, angry, scared, and… in so much pain," Sun worriedly says, on the verge of tears.

Sun takes Wire Wolf's hand, and says, "Please Wire Wolf, let me know why you are suffering on the inside. I… I want to help you."

Sun lays her head on the side of the medical bed and is still holding Wire Wolf's hand. Soon, Sun falls asleep.

Suddenly, Sun opens her eyes to find herself in a black abyss, and not in the nurse's office anymore.

Sun looks around and asks, "Where am I?"

Suddenly Sun begins to hear some voices. And they the ones she hears before.

One of the voices says, "Why would I be endanger? I came here to help you. And if you ever needed my help, you need it now."

"Stop saying that!" A man and yet also robotic voice appears.

Suddenly a new voice scaredly screams, "Look out! He's turning into the monster."

"And he's turning on you," A female's voice replies.

Sun becomes scared, and begins to runaway from the scene. As Sun runs, she can feel her left arm is hurting.

In thought, Sun wonders, "Is this how Wire Wolf is feeling?"

Suddenly, she hears a male's voice saying and sounds like the voice is struggling in pain, "You know… we really don't talk enough… Ty I know you're in there somewhere… I need you to save me!

Suddenly a robotic voice says, "Buzz."

"Buzz? Ty? Who are they? Someone Ty knows?" Sun wonders.

Suddenly, Sun ends up being trapped in some kind of green clear capsule of some kind. She touches it as she looks to see what this thing is. She tries baging on it, but she can't get out.

"Wha-what is this?! Where am I?!" Sun panics, starting to get scared of what is going on

Then she begins to hear two more familiar voices from before.

The same robotic voice says, "Ranger Parsec, smashing to see you again."

"What are you doing?!" The other asks, in fright

"I brought a little memento from our last encounter. A moon rock… a Canis Lunas moon rock," The robot replies.

A man's voice screams in fright, "No!"

"It's happening agai… " the man's voice panics, but is cut off.

Sun begins to cover her eyes when she hears strange sounds, and a growling sound. Suddenly, the strange capsule breaks, and Sun lands. Then quickly makes a run for it.

Sun then finds herself in a strange hallway, and it doesn't look like the school, Canterlot Castle, Princess Twilight's castle, or anyplace she has been before.

The halls seems silvery, with some green and yellow. The hall seems to be made of metal of some kind. Sun takes a few steps to hear a terrifying screeching sound.

Then notices a strange shadow begins to appear in the darkness of the hall. Sun squints her eyes to get a better look. It's hard to see, but she can see a dark cloak covering most of its body, and has a triangle shaped head, and has a glowing red eye shape like a monocle. The other thing, she is able to see is that this shadow doesn't have any legs.

Suddenly, the shadow begins to float close to Sun. Sun becomes startle and begins to walk back looking scared. She then slips on something and falls to the ground.

Sun sits up, and gaps to see what is on the floor. It's a robot that has been torn apart, and has blue liquid coming out.

Sun looks at her hand, and scaredly asks herself, "What's going on?!"

Sun flinches to see the shadow coming closer to her. She is able to see more features, like a red body under the cloak, blue silvery arms and claws. The most frightening thing that Sun is seeing is that this thing has sharp teeth as it hisses with an evil smile.

Completely paralyzed in fear, Sun screams, "Noooooooooo!"

Sun shots herself awake in fright. Then takes deep breaths in a cold sweat.

She looks at Wire Wolf, still sleeping, and still holding his hand.

"Wire Wolf, you were having a nightmare just now? And I ended up seeing your dream. You were right, that was a robot vampire. I… I never seen anything so frightening. And who is this Buzz and Ty that I heard," Sun says in fright deep in her thoughts.

Sun looks at Wire Wolf, and whispers, "There's… there's still more about you that I don't fully know. But… I'll help you figure that out."

Suddenly, her geode glows again, and end up picking up something from Wire Wolf. And quickly changes back to normal.

Sun shakes her head, and wraps herself as shivers goes up her spin.

"I… I need to get some air," Sun says to herself.

Sun leaves the room hoping to calm herself down, but not before tucking Wire Wolf in with the covers.

Sun reaches the front of the school, and sitting on the stairs. She still can't get over what happen earlier. She hears voices, seeing strange places she has never seen before, and the robot… the robot she sees from the shadow. It's so frightening that Sun feels like curling herself into a ball and hide somewhere.

She wonders, Why did I felt pain in my left arm? Did I felt how Wire Wolf felt? Who were those voices? And who is this Buzz and Ty that were said? What was that place I was in? And… and what in the world did I saw? It looked like a robot, but a vampire."

Sun gasps, "That must be the robot that Wire Wolf dreamed of. It… it was so horrifying, and that monocle is so… hypnotic. It's no wonder why Wire Wolf was afraid of it, it's something from a sci-fi horror film. But how is it connected to Wire Wolf?"

Sun clutches her head and lowers her head in fright and can't stop think about what she has seen and hear. However, there is something she is wondering, something that she also been able to hear from Wire Wolf.

"No… Nos-4-... A2… what does it mean?" Sun wonders.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 20: The Magic Rattle Part 1

In the nursery, Sun is playing with baby Regana. Sun is moving some of the dolls round as the baby giggle and smiling. Sun laughs with a smile on her face, and glad to see that Regana is having a wonderful time.

Sun moves the bunny doll and says in a squeaky voice, "This sounds like a great time to go exploring in the Amarazon Jungle."

Sun then moves the dog toy, and say in a deep voice, "But we still have a long ways to go before finding the ancient treasure."

Suddenly, Sun hears Discord calling out, "Sun, can you help me with dinner?! I kind of have my hands full."

"Okay dad!" Sun calls out.

Sun turns to Regana and says, "Sorry Reagan, we'll have to play our game later. Besides, it's almost dinner time."

Sun picks up Regana and puts her in her playpen. She then puts a few toys and gives Regana her rattle. The rattle is pink ring on top and a burgundy handle, there are hot pink stripes on the ring, and in the middle is a bell. Regana takes the rattle and starts shaking it as it rings.

"Now you will be a good girl, and I'll be back to bring you down for dinner," Sun says.

With that, Sun leaves the room and leaves the door open for some air to come in. Regna plays with her rattle and her other toys around. Regana puts her rattle down, and picks up her stuffed rabbit and her toy tuck to play.

While the baby is playing, a stream of silver magic enters the room. The magic swirls around the bedroom and shows off pretty sparkles. Regana looks up to see it, and happily smiles as she tries to reach it. But the magic has something else in mind. The magic ends up hitting Regana's favorite toy rattle.

The rattle ends up turning silver, and the bell begins to shine. Curious, Regana looks at the rattle while holding it at the handle. Then begins to shake it.

Suddenly the rattle begins to glow, and levitates Regana in the air. Regana giggles and smiles as she is beginning to fly.

She shakes the rattle again and the magic hit her toys, causing them to come to life. Regana smiles as she coos and clap her hands with glee. Her stuffed animals come to life and begin to dance around as her toy trucks and cars drive around. The baby continues to makes happy sounds and smiles as she sees the toys come to life.

Regana then uses her magic to turn on the radio, and begins to play it's station.

A girl's voice appears, "Hey little minis, love the last music. Good, because this next song is front a show of three little witches learning out to fly on a broomstick."

Then the song begins to play.

Song:

Now that I can fly

there's so much I can do

I can soar above the clouds

and paint the sky

a brighter shade of blue

Regana smiles and begin to soar around her nursery.

Song:

Now that I can fly

there's so much I can see

'Cause everything is magic to me.

Song:

Regana then begins to shake her rattle causing magic to come out of it. Then they hit her furniture. Soon, the toys begin to dance ballroom dancing, even the cars and trucks are joining in.

Song:

Now that I can fly

I can sail across the sea

There's a world at my fingertips

above the tallest tree

The toys continue to dance in a circle. Soon Regana flies down and join in with the toys. She is very happy.

Song:

Now that I can fly

there's nowhere I can't go

'cause everything is magic I know

Now that I can fly

Soon the furniture begin to float in the air, and circle around the room. Regana and her toys continue dancing, and the little infant is having a grand time.

Song:

(Now that I can fly)

Now I can reach up

and touch the sky

(Now that I can fly)

Higher and higher

Now that I can fly

Now that I can fly

Everything is magic to me

Now that I can fly!

Regana giggles and smiles as she shakes her rattle and magic begins to show a bright glow

Downstairs in the kitchen, Sun is helping Discord making dinner for tonight. Tonight, they are having spaghetti with tomato sauce and french bread. Sun is cutting the bread while Discord is making the pasta.

Sun has finished cutting the bread, and put butter on the pieces. Then Sun puts the bread in the oven and set the timer so the bread will be crispy hot and the butter melted.

After Sun is finish, she put the dishes in the sink, and says, "I'm going to check on the baby okay."

"Okay. Pasta will be done very soon," Discord says.

Sun walks up the stairs and heads to the nursery to see how the baby is doing. When she opens the door, she lets out a surprising shock. Sun is seeing a lot of Regana's toys coming to live and moving around. Then she sees the crib, furniture, and other stuff are floating in the air.

"What is going on here?!" Sun gasp in shock.

Regana looks to see Sun, and happily says, "Mama! Mama!"

Regana then floats around and fly out of the window.

Sun screams in shock, "Oh no!"

Sun runs to the window and look outside to see Regana running away.

"Regana, come back!" Sun screams.

Regana smiles as she continues to fly in the air. From the point of her destination. She seems to be heading to Canterlot City.

Now that I Can Fly from Magical DoReMi Witchling Sing-A-Long


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 20: The Magic Rattle Part 2

Flying in the air and into Canterlot City, Regana is having a lot of fun, but is unaware that her rattle is magical. Maybe she might know something different, but she seems to be happy as long a she has some fun.

In Carousel Boutique, Rarity and Adagio is putting some new outfits on the display window. Just then, Regana flies up to the window, and ends up using her rattle to put the clothes on them.

The two are stunned. Adagio is wearing the dark purple sleeveless dress with sparkles, and splited to her right knee, a black choker, a yellow belt, and her hair is down. Rarity is wearing a light blue sleeveless blouse with a dark blue lace, on the bottom of the dark purple long skirt, is shimmering sparkles with light blue diamonds on it.

"How did we get in our dresses?" Rarity asks.

Then Adagio looks out the window, "And more importantly, is that Regana out the window? And flying?"

Rarity looks out the window to see Regana flying with a smile on her face, and flies away.

Suddenly, Sun runs past the window, and screams, "Regana, wait!"

Rarity and Adagio look at each other with confused looks.

"We go after them?" Rarity asks.

"Yep," Adagio answers.

The town run into the dressing room to change back to their normal clothes. Then run outside to go after Sun and Regana.

At the park, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Falling Star, and Twilight are playing a little game of frisbee. Rainbow throws the frisbee to Twilight. Then Twilight throws it to Falling Star. When Falling Star throws it to Applejack, magic hits it and transform it into a cookie. Then Applejack catches it, and looks confused to see the cookie.

"What in tarnation? Where this cookie come from?" Applejack questions.

Rainbow looks at the cookie, and asks, "What happen to my frisbee?"

Falling Star looks up and gaps in shock.

Twilight sees the expression on Falling Star's face, and asks, "Falling Star, what's wrong?"

"Is that Regana up there?!" Falling Star exclaims in shock.

"What?" The three exclaim in shock.

They quickly look up to see Regana is up in the air.

"Land sakes! What is she doing up there?!" Applejack asks in a panic.

"We need to get her down from there," Twilight worriedly replies.

"How are we going to do that?" Falling Star asks.

Rainbow steps forward, "Leave it to me!"

Rainbow uses the power of her geode to make herself pony up. Once she has her wings, she flies up to grab Regana. Regana smiles to see Rainbow and shakes her rattle, not knowing she is activating the rattle's magic.

When Rainbow reaches Regana, the little infant disappears.

"Huh?" Rainbow questions a she halts.

Rainbow looks around, "Where she go?"

Suddenly, Regana poffs in front of Twilight.

"There she is," Twilight replies.

When Twilight tries to grab her, Regan disappears, and reappears over Applejack and levitates the cowgirl hat on her head.

Applejack looks up, "Hey! That's my hat!"

Applejack tries to grab the baby, but Regana is already high out of her reach.

Suddenly, they see Sun, Rarity, and Adagio running towards them. Twilight, Falling Star, Applejack, and Rainbow head towards the three girls.

"Sun, do you have any idea what's going on?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know. I left Regana in her room to play while I was helping dad with dinner. The next thing I new, her toys came to life and her furniture is flying,a nd Regana flew out the window," Sun answers, looking worried.

"Well whatever it is, her silver rattle is glowing bright," Rainbow says.

Sun becomes confused, "Silver rattle? Regana's rattle is supposed to be pink."

"It sure wasn't when I tried to grab her," Rainbow confirms.

"And she took my hat," Applejack adds.

Sun and the others look up to see Regana wearing her hat and is floating in the air. She continues to shake her rattle and a magic aura appears from it.

Adagio realizes, "It must be her rattle that is causing all this. It must have got hit with Equestrian Magic somehow."

"That's one problem solved, but how are we going to get Regana down?" Falling Star asks.

Suddenly, Sun has an idea, "I know. I can get Regana down with some music from one of her favorite shows."  
"What is her favorite show?" Twilight asks.

"You'll see," Sun answers.

Sun then takes out her cellphone. She then puts on one of the songs Regana likes to hear, and puts her phone on maximum volume.

Song:

There's a song in your heart

only you can sing

Regan continues to fly around, until she stops to hear the music.

Song:

and there's no telling what

that song will bring

Regana clap her hands with the rattle in hand, and begins to fly down to Sun and the girls.

Song:

There's a melody inside

and it's one of a kind

Sun gives the phone to Rainbow, and read to catch Regana.

Song:

and there's no telling just

what we can find

Regana floats back down, until Sun finally has her in her arms.

Song:

Let your spirit leave the ground

Sun holds Regana in her arms as she looks down at her with a smile.

Song:

and let the whole world

hear the sound

Regana presents the wand to Sun, and she gives Sun the magic rattle. Sun lifts the rattle in the hand, shakes it, and performs some magic.

Song:

In perfect harmony

Together as one

Soon, Sun is able to reverse Regana magic on the frisbee.

Song:

In perfect harmony

We can get the job done

Sun then pony up, and fly back home to fix the magic that Regana has made here.

Song:

and if you listen closely

You can hear the tune

After fixing the things back to normal, Sun flies through the window and into Regana's room to see the nursery is possessed by magic.

Song:

Come and sing with me

Sun then raises the rattle in the air and shakes it to perform the everything begin to go back to their original state.

Song:

In perfect harmony

The magic in Regana's bedroom is reversed back to normal. Soon the magic of Regana's rattle disappears, and returns back to normal.

Regan smiles to see the magic that has been performed in the room.

She happily says, "Magic! Magic!"

"That's right Regana, but I think you have enough fun with magic for a while now. Right now, it's time for you to have some dinner," Sun says.

Sun puts the rattle down, and begins to walk down stairs with Regana in her arms. As Regana smiles, Sun notices something in her mouth. She sees a small white tooth is beginning to grow on the bottom gums of her mouth.

Sun smiles, "Well what do you know. You're starting to grow your first tooth."

"I guess I have an interesting story to tell Screwball and Dad during dinner. And after that, we can watch an episode of 'Musical Witchlings,'" Sun happily replies.

Regan happily giggles as Sun takes her to the kitchen to have something to eat.

Perfect Harmony from Magical DoReMi


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21: Merfamily Quality Time

In Ponyville of Equestria, The Dazzlings who are in their pony form are spending some quality time with their little brother, Crescendo Wave. Crescendo has a day off from school and he and the Dazzlings are happy to see eachother again.

"So girls, how are you doing in Canterlot City?" Crescendo asks.

"Things are alright. We still have school work, and our jobs to do at home, but the girls and I are doing fine all the same," Adagio answers.

Sonata happily says, "And let's not forget about the practice sessions we have with the band."

"Yeah. I'm starting to shred on the guitar," Aria adds.

Crescendo laughs, "Well, it seems that your love of music never change in the past thousand years."

"So are are things going at school?" Adagio asks.

"It's great. I learn a lot about friendship and made a lot of friends. I made friends with a hippogriff name Silver Stream, a dragon name Smolder, a yak name Yona, a griffon name Gallus, a changeling name Ocellus, and an earth pony name Sandbar. Oh yeah, and I made friends with a sweet pegasus name Cozy Glow," Crescendo answers.

Sonata surprisingly says with a smile, "Wow! That's a lot of friends you made."

"Yeah. How is Moon Shell and Dark Abyss doing?" Aria asks.

"They're doing fine. They made a lot of friends too," Crescendo answers.

Then Adagio says, "Good for them."

"Yeah. Sounds like you and the girls are learning a lot," Aria says.

Then Crescendo says, "Yeah. Princess Twilight and the others have the best classes in the school. And I get to go on school trips."

"So what do you wanna do?" Crescendo asks.

"How about we got to Sugarcube Corner?" Sonata suggests in excitement.

The others begin to laugh seeing the excited expression on Sonata's face.

The four siblings arrive at Sugarcube Corner and are having cupcakes with some milk.

"Yum! These cupcakes are very good," Crescendo says.

Adagio asks, "So how are you with eating land food?"

"It's different, but I actually like it," Crescendo answers with a smile.

"Glad you like it," Aria answers.

The Pony Pinkie comes in, and says, "Yeah. Crescendo is a great student at the school. And he knows some great sea jokes."

"Yeah. that's Crescendo alright," Aria says rolling her eyes with a calm smile.

"Yep. He tells the best jokes," Sonata adds.

Then Pinkie happily says, "Now if you excuse me, I need to get to work."

Then Pinkie zooms into the kitchen to continue baking. The Dazzlings and their little brother begin laughing.

"After we're done eating, how about we go have some fun? I want to try out this bowling alley thing," Crescendo happily says.

"Ooh! I love bowling! Let's go there," Sonata happily says.

Adagio and Aria nod their heads in reply, and decide to have some fun bowling.

In the Ponyville bowling alley, many ponies are either bowling, having lunch, or having a chat. The Dazzlings and Crescendo are playing bowling and having some lunch.

Crescendo throws the bowling ball, and knock down eight pins with two still standing close together. Then knock down one more.

The Dazzlings cheer for their little brother.

Sonata happily says, "Alright Aria, it's your turn."

"Watch me knock these pins out of the lane," Aria says getting up from her seat.

Aria grabs a purple ball and puts it on the ground. She then look over and possession the ball where she wants to go. She then uses her back legs to hit the ball, and it goes down the lane knocking all ten balls down. Crescendo and the girls cheer with glee, and many other bowlers who are watching.

"Wow Aria, that's like five strikes in the row!" Sonata happily shouts.

"I know Aria is on a roll!" Crescendo says.

Adagio pouts a little, "And I'm actually losing to her."

"We're trying to have fun. It's not a competition," Sonata happily says.

Then Sonata picks up the hay fries, "And we're here to eat too."

Then begins to eat the hay fries.

The sisters continue to play bowling until Aria is the winner with eleven strikes, a spare, and none pins at the end of the lane.

After bowling, they decide to have a good walk around towns. They looks around to see the ponies in the town going on with their everyday lives. They now are sitting on the grass in the park to relax and play a game of cards.

Just then, they hear someone calling out, "Hi Crescendo."

The Dazzlings and Crescendo turn to see a small pegasus filly flying their way. She has pinkish gray fur, different shades of light grayish blue curls with a light yellow ribbon on her head and tail, white freckles on her cheeks, and her cutie mark is an orange rook chess piece.

"Hi Cozy, how are you doing?" Crescendo asks.

"I'm doing great. I'm on my way to Sweet Apple Acres to see the Crusaders. How are you doing?" Cozy says.

"I'm doing great," Crescendo says.

Then he introduces Cozy to her sisters, "Cozy, these are my sisters: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. Girls, this is my friend and classmate, cozy Glow."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you. Crescendo told me a lot about you," Cozy says.

"Hi Cozy. Aww, you are so cute," Sonata says, patting the filly on the head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cozy, and I'm glad that you and my brother are friends," Adagio says.

"Me to. Crescendo is very smart, nice, and a good swimmer, and he tells great jokes," Cozy says.

Then she asks, "Think you can tell me one?"

"Sure. What happens to the paper when it falls in the ocean?" Crescendo answers.

Cozy thinks about it, and gives up, "Hmm, I give up. What happens to the paper when it falls in the ocean?"

"It was all… washed up," Crescendo answers.

Cozy begins laughing with a smile on her face.

"That was so funny, "Cozy replies.

Even the Dazzlings start laughing.

Once Cozy stops laughing she says, "By the way, I… I got a present for you."

Cozy then presents Crescendo a picture of a beach with the ocean. In the ocean there is a dolphin, fishes, and sea corral. On the sandy beach are hermit crabs with color shells, sea shells, and Crescendo Wave in her merpony form.

"Wow. thanks Cozy," Crescendo happily says.

Cozy blushes a little, and says, "You're welcome."

Then cozy says, "Well I need to get going. The Crusaders are waiting for me."

"Okay. I'll see you at school on monday," Crescendo says.

"I'll see you then. And by the way…" Cozy says.

She leans to Crescendo ear, and whispers, "You sisters are very pretty."

"I know," Crescendo whispers back.

Then Cozy begin to fly away as she waves, "Bye!"

"Bye," Crescendo says, waving back.

Soon Cozy Glow flies away and her cheeks are a bit blushed.

Once Cozy is gone, the Dazzlings giggle as they turn to Crescendo.

Confused Crescendo asks, "What?"

"I think Cozy Glow likes you," Sonata answers.

"Yeah. I saw her cheeks blushing," Adagio agrees.

Crescendo blushes too, and says, "Well, um… I mean… she is very nice, and I do like her…. I mean is that… Don't tease me alright."

"Okay Crescendo, whatever you say," Adagio says.

Aria begins to think, "You know, Cozy is very nice, but… I can't help to think there is more to Cozy than she appears to be."

"Why you think that?" Sonata ask.

"Call it an odd feelings. From what we experience, appearances can be very deceiving. And I mean, really devicing," Aria says.

The three look at each other.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, I'm sure Cozy won't be a problem," Adagio says.

"I sure hope so," Aria says.

The four siblings continue to hang out together. Of course, they agree for Crescendo to come to Canterlot City in the homeworld sometime.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22: Mad Twience Project

One night during a cloudy stormy night, Twilight is in her special secret lab in the shed. Wire Wolf and her dog Spike are assisting her. In the lab, Twilight and Wire Wolf are making a blueprint for their science project for school. Both of them are wearing lab coats, and Spike is too. Twilight also has goggles and her hair in a bun.

Of course, they finish with what is needed for the project. Right now, they are working on their own creative project. Wire Wolf has finish designing the creative project he wants to build, and Twilight is helping. The picture is a small robot, it has a round body light gray body with The Rainbooms symbol on front. It has light gray arms with light gray arms with blue hands, light gray legs with wheels to make him go. He is wearing a semicircle helmet and the head is a light green color with purple frames and blue eyes.

"I think the robot we're going to be building is going to be great. Thanks for letting me use your design," Twilight says.

"No problem. Still, I can't help but think the robot I remember is well… different from what I drew," Wire Wolf says, looking at his drawing.

Then he asks, "Think the others will like it."

"Of course they will. Twilight have building stuff like this before. I'm sure they'll like it," Spike replies.

"Yeah. And without intelligence, rocket science knowhow and elbow grease, we'll be able to get our little robot operational," Twilight says.

Wire Wolf nods his head, and says, "Right."

Outside, the wind begins to blow hard. There is going to be a thunderstorm tonight.

In the lab, Twilight and Wire Wolf begins to work on the little robot.

Twilight Sparkle:

I gotta shuffle through these pieces

And try to make it right

Twilight looks over the drawings Wire Wolf has draw for her.

Twilight Sparkle:

My brain is feeling crazy

Another sleepless night

Twilight walks to the chalkboard and looks at the calculations.

Twilight Sparkle:

A few more calculations

And I'm gonna crack the co-o-o-ode

Twilight then pass the drawing to Wire Wolf, and writes a calculation on the chalkboard. After she is done, Twilight smiles and runs to the table.

Twilight Sparkle:

When I daydream, I imagine

How fun my life will be

Twilight gets to one of the tables and begin to work on the chips for the robot. Spike and Wire Wolf walk to join her.

Twilight Sparkle:

Creating my invention

And working flawlessly

The three look behind them to see a metal chamber with wires and connectors

Twilight Sparkle:

When I finally make it

My heart just might explo-o-o-ode

Twilight then gives Spike a hug and slight throws him up a little.

Twilight Sparkle:

It's so perfect, can you imagine?

(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery)

Twilight rips a long stream of paper with a red line wiggling line on it. Then begins to write down as Wire Wolf works on the computer. The computer shows the robot design.

So perfect, don't keep me hangin'

(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree)

The two look at the computer until there is a red circle with a slash in the middle showing a problem. Twilight types on the computer until the crossed circle is green again. Due to her excitement, she falls down with Wire Wolf on the chair.

Twilight Sparkle:

I wish it was as easy

As one plus one makes two

The answer's not so simple

Where is this new breakthrough?

Twilight is working on a machine with a red orb on it, when it short circuit she tosses it behind her. Suddenly it turns on, and it explodes on her.

Twilight Sparkle:

This piece of inspiration

I can't wait to downlo-o-o-oad

Twilight looks over the information, and happily moves her chair back with excitement. Then she instruct Wire Wolf to get a few things. Twilight grabs a blender.

Twilight Sparkle:

I can feel it getting closer

Wire Wolf grabs a box and pulls the wire off from behind.

Twilight Sparkle:

It soon will be revealed

Twilight then grabs a vhs of some kind from the shelf.

Twilight Sparkle:

I'll spend my waking hours

In this magnetic field

Twilight then grabs two large plugs and connect them together. But a electrical field appears causing her to float in the air.

Twilight Sparkle:

My heart is beating faster

But time is moving slo-o-o-ow

Wire Wolf looks over the data on paper while Twilight is looking on her computer for the generating chamber loading program.

Twilight Sparkle:

Because it's perfect, can you imagine?

(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery)

Twilight continues to work on the blueprint for the robot. Spike and Wire Wolf bring some parts that might be useful.

Twilight Sparkle:

So perfect, don't keep me hangin'

Twilight turns and gives the two a thumbs up

Twilight Sparkle:

(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree)

Twilight then pulls out another stream of paper and look over the data.

Twilight Sparkle:

Sometimes my thoughts are drifting far away

Gotta pull them back, can't let get them go astray

Twilight finds herself in a daze with data shining over her glasses.

Twilight Sparkle:

Here I go, not looking back

Outside the shed, thunder booms in the sky, and the wind begins to blow. Soon the lightning bolt hit the lightning rod on top.

Twilight Sparkle:

Working hard and right on track

Twilight and Wire Wolf are working on the finishing touches.

Twilight Sparkle:

It's meant to be, all will see

It fits together perfectly

Soon they both put the robot together with different type of metals and other materials.

Twilight Sparkle:

I got it now, the puzzle's clear

Soon enough, it will appear

I think I'm gonna pinch myself

I can't believe it's finally here!

All the machineries around the lab begins to spin, glow, give off electricity. Soon Twilight smiles madly and pulls down the switch.

Twilight Sparkle:

It's so perfect, can you imagine?

Electricity travels through the wires and on to the machine, electricity spurts out and the generator begins to glow.

Twilight Sparkle:

(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery)

Twilight, Spike, and Wire Wolf watch as the machine is showing off electricity and begins to power up.

Twilight Sparkle:

So perfect, don't keep me hangin'

Just then, the sliding door opens, and the small robot comes out of it, exactly how Wire Wolf design it to be.

(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree!)

The little robot rolls over and gives Spike a pat on the head. Spike smiles and rubs his head against the robot's body.

Twilight and Wire Wolf give each other a hi five, knowing that the robot is completed and operational. They can't wait to show him to the others.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23: Meet XB or Bleep

On a summer afternoon after school, Sun and the others are with Twilight and Wire Wolf, who are standing between a wooden box. The girls are interested to know what they have in there. Earlier, Twilight and Wire Wolf texted the others about a special surprise they want to show them. Here they are, waiting to know what that surprise is.

"So guys, mind telling us what the surprise is?" Sun asks.

"Yeah. You and Wire Wolf sound pretty excited to show us," Falling Star says.

"And what's in the box?" Sonata adds.

"We have to wait until Rainbow Dash shows up," Twilight says.

"Speaking of Rainbow, where is she?" Wire Wolf wonders.

"She's probably leaving soccer practice right now," Rarity answers.

Running down the halls, Rainbow is hurrying to get to to the front lawn of the campus to meet with the others.

Rainbow burst through the door, and cries out, "I'm here!"

"Well, now that Rainbow is arriving, I'm opening the box," Wire Wolf says.

He takes the lid off the box as Rainbow is running towards them very fast. However, she is having trouble stopping.

Sun shouts, "Look out!"

Rainbow ends up crashing at the front of the box, and falls inside.

Rainbow lifts her body as she rubs her head, "Ow! My head!"

Suddenly, she hears someone saying, "Bleep! Bleep Bleep!"

"Huh?" Rainbow questions.

Rainbow looks to see a small silver robot with the Rainbooms' symbol at front. A light green head with light blue eyes.

The robot says, "Bleep! Bleep bleep!"

Then gives Rainbow a kiss without it's lips touching her face.

Rainbow screams and jumps out of the box. Then dives to the others. That cause them all to fall on to the ground.

"Rainbow, what in the hay is that about?" Applejack questions.

"There's… there's a robot in the box that tried to bite my nose off or something!" Rainbow panics.

Twilight and Wire Wolf rolls their eyes in reply.

"Rainbow, I'm sure he isn't trying to bite your nose off," Twilight says.

"And how you know that?" Rainbow asks.

Wire Wolf chuckles, and answers, "Because we made him, and he's what we want to show you."

Just then, the little robot jumps out of the box and on to the ground.

The robot happily says, "bleep! Bleep Bleep Bleep! Bleep!"

Rainbow begins freaking out, "That's him! That's him!"

The robot smiles and says, "Bleep! Bleep Bleep! Bleep Bleep Bleep!"

"Is that the tremendous robot, Rainbow?" Falling Star questions.

"Oh, I think he's trying to be friendly," Sun replies.

Rarity giggles with a smile, and says, "Well, I think he's adorable."

"Bleep!" The little robot says, rolling to Rarity.

He stretches his legs up to Rarity's height and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Then lowers back to his height. Rarity giggles after the kiss.

Sun laughs too, and says, "See Rainbow. He didn't tried to bite your nose off. He just like to kiss."

The little robot nods his head, and continues to say, "Bleep… Bleep bleep bleep! Bleep! Bleep Bleep!

Pinkie who is on her knees and is close to the robot. She happily says, "Aww, aren't you the most cutest robot."

"So what's his name?" Fluttershy asks.

"He call him XB which is short for Xtal Bleeper, but we call him XB or Bleep," Wire wolf answers.

Then Twilight says, "For some strange reason, all he says is bleep."

While Pinkie hugs Bleep, and idea hits her, "Hey I got an idea. Let's keep him as a space mascot, okay,"

"Bleep! Bleep! Bleep Bleep!" Bleep happily replies.

"No way. I think one bleeping knucklehead in this band is enough, and Sonata is it," Aria denies.

Sonata glares at Aria, and says, "You are!"

"Well you two knock it off," Adagio scolds.

Sun breaks up the fight by saying, "All in favor of keep Bleep as The Rainbooms' space mascot say 'I.'"

"I!" The girls and Wire Wolf answer.

Pinkie happily cheers, "I-I-I-I-I-I!"

"Bleep! Bleep!" Bleep replies.

"No!" Aria firmly answers.

But Sun says, "The I's have it."

"You're in Bleep. For now on, you're one of The Rainbooms," Pinkie happily says.

Bleep clap his hands, and says, "Bleep Bleep!"

"I think having a robot in the group will be a nice change," Falling Star replies.

"Yeah. He can be our roady or something," Aria replies, while rolling her eyes.

"It sounds great having the little guy around," Rainbow says.

"Yeah. But Bleep is new and doesn't know much yet, that is why we're going to teach him all kinds of activities and lessons," twilight says.

"Like play music," Sonata suggests.

"Science experiments," Falling Star replies.

"And how to bake," Pinkie adds.

"Exactly," Twilight happily says.

Then Sun says, "And we can teach him how to be a friend to others, and we'll make him like he is one of the crew."

"Right boy," Sun replies, patting Bleep on the head.

Bleep nods his head, and says, "Bleep!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24: Good Vibes

In Canterlot Mall, Wire Wolf is walking around with Sun. The two have been feeling a bit blush as they are close to each other, but they enjoy each other's company.

"So Wire Wolf, what store do you want to go first?" Sun asks.

"I'm not sure. I don't really go to the mall much. Other than going with Sugar Plum when she wants to buy me clothes," Wire Wolf answers.

"Interesting. It sounds nice to be with her," Sun replies.

Wire Wolf shows a small smile, "It is. She was the one who found me and helped when no one else would. Mostly because I spend the time hiding."

"But now you are with good friends who are willing to help you. I just wish there is more I can do about your memories," Sun says.

"I remember you telling me you got really spooked," Wire Wolf replies.

"Yeah. I was. But I also sense how you felt besides seeing your memories. And I'm still going to try understand it so I can help you," Sun answers.

"Thanks," Wire Wolf replies with a calm smile.

Sun smiles as well. She then turns her head to notice a young girl is chasing her ball which is rolling away. Sun runs over and catches it. Then gives the ball back to the little girl.

"Thank you," The girl replies.

Then runs back to her mother.

Curious Wire Wolf asks, "Hey Sun, how come you're always so eager to help someone? I always notice that when someone needs help, you come to their aid."

"Well, it makes me happy to help someone. When when I make someone happy, I make myself happy. I just really like to help someone. If you do good for someone, then they will for you or spread goodness to others," Sun answers.

Wire Wolf is rather confused about it, "Okay?"

"It's okay, of you don't fully understand it, but just remember doing something small can make people happy and make a difference," Sun answers.

Wire Wolf simply nods his head, and still doesn't understand. Suddenly, Sun's phone vibrates and looks to see she has a message.

She looks at Wire Wolf, and says, "I need to take care of something at work. Will you be fine by yourself.

"Sure. I'll be alright," Wire Wolf answers.

"Okay. See you later," Sun says, then runs off to head to work which is close by.

Once Sun is gone Wire Wolf continues to walk around until he reaches a water fountain. He takes a coin out, and tosses it into the water. Wire Wolf turns around to see Trixie having trouble carrying her props, and her crystal ball falls off. But Wire Wolf catches it.

Applejack:

The truth that we have come to know

Starts out small, but watch it grow

After grabbing the crystal ball, Wire Wolf smiles and puts it back on the top of the pile. Trixie smiles in reply.

Rarity:

Taking time to help each other

Brings us close to one another

Trixie smiles that Wire Wolf saves her prop. Then continues to be on her way, until she notices a lost bunny poster. Trixie turns her head to see Fluttershy is holding another poster like it.

All:

Beginning now starts something new

Good deeds done out of the blue

Fluttershy shows the poster of her rabbit to the other people, but ignore her. Suddenly, Trixie.

All:

Put your kindness to the test

Trixie then takes her hat off her head, and out of the hat is Angle Bunny.

All:

You'll be amazed what happens next

Angel jumps into Fluttershy's arm. Fluttershy begins to snuggle him, much to his dismay.

Fluttershy arrives at the pet shop still snuggling Angel, but the little rabbit escapes her gasp and trips Pinkie holding her cupcakes. Wire Wolf catches her, but the cupcakes lands on Bulk's head, causing them to explode, making his hat fall off.

All:

One small word can brighten the world around you

One big smile can change someone's day

Bulk cries to see his head is burned on top, but Fluttershy whistles for a squirrel to be on his head. Bulk is pleased by it. Wire Wolf helps Pinkie up, and she gives him a hug.

All:

A helping hand goes farther than you can dream

Good vibes, so many different waves

Bulk looks at the mirror and combs the squirrel's tail, but notices Twilight is pushing a cart that has a stack of boxed. Suddenly it lost a wheel, and Twilight is a bit tired. Bulk comes over, picks up the boxes, and help Twilight carrying them to the store. She is very happy.

Sun:

Moments that you don't expect

Spirits down, you're in the depths

Just then, Vinyl runs over to Twilight to show her the broken d.j system.

Sun:

The world feels like it's lost the light

But little things can make it right

Twilight uses her magic to lift the d.j system and a screwdriver. She screws in the broken part, and fixed the system. Vinyl smiles and gives her a thumbs up.

All:

Think of all the lives you've touched

They come 'round and twice as much

At a clothing store, Rarity is trying to get customers into the store, but no one is paying attention to her, making her a little devastated. She turns her head to see the one who is supposed to play music isn't here, and checks her watch for the time.

All:

Friendship makes the world get lighter

Blur the lines and make it brighter

But then Vinyl comes over with her d.j system and begins to play music on the speaker. That catches the people's attention and get them to the store. Rarity turns over to see Vinyl playing her music on the speaker and stand.

All:

One small word can brighten the world around you

Rarity walks down the mall with a drink to see Rainbow is using her super speed to stack up boxes of shoes in the pyramid. But the crusaders runs past it with a canoe and bumps to the shoe boxes. And they are going to fall.

All:

One big smile can change someone's day

Seeing the Crusaders running past her and the shoes going to fall, Rarity uses her diamond magic, and throws it to the pyramid of shoes.

All:

A helping hand goes farther than you can dream

Before the boxes can fall on Rainbow, the diamond arrives in time to prevent the collision. Rainbow looks to see Rarity and smiles.

All:

Good vibes, so many different waves

At a sushi restaurant, Sun comes out of it, and is feeling also grab two bags food.

All:

It only takes a moment to make someone's day

Good vibes, good vibes

Sun begins to walk to go find Wire Wolf, but ends up tripping and falling backwards. Sun looks to see Wire Wolf, who has saved her. But also looks down to see the heel on her shoe is broken.

All:

It keeps us growing stronger, so let's hear you say

Good vibes, good vibes

Just then, Rainbow flies over with a shoe box. Sun smiles and she and Wire Wolf goes with Rainbow. Sun tries out some sneakers and they fit perfectly.

All:

One small word can brighten the world around you

One big smile can change someone's day

Sun and Wire Wolf walk down the hall of the mall to see if there's somewhere where they can have some lunch, but notice Flash is sitting on the rim of the fountain alone, and looking down.

All:

A helping hand goes farther than you can dream

They both walk over to see him. Sun ruffles his hair to get his attention. Then Sun and Wire Wolf offer him some lunch.

All:

Good vibes, so many dif-fer-ent waves

Flash takes the box of sushi and eat one of the sushi. Then they both sit with him. Flash and Wire Wolf give each other a fist bump. Then the others join the three and bring their own food to eat.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25: Babies in Equestria Land

In the Equestria Land theme park, Pinkie, Screwball, and Sun are taking the little ones to the park to have some fun. Sun is strolling Regana and Pinkie is strolling Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. The babies are excited to be in the park where there's rides, games, and other kinds of fun.

"It was a great idea to take the babies to Equestria Land," Screwball says.

"Well, they didn't get to have much fun last time. After we had to deal with the magical cell phone," Sun replies.

"I remember, but things are fine now, and we get to have fun in the park," Pinkie says.

Then she asks, "Where are we supposed to meet Vignette?"

"She should be at the entrance," Sun answers.

Screwball thinks about it, "Vignette? Vignette?"

Suddenly, Screwball snaps her fingers with an idea, "Say isn't she in the bride in the article I read that she married the Yeti in the Crystal Mountain, and has an engagement ring to prove it?"

"Uh no Screwball, that must have been another Vignette," Sun calmly confirms.

"Yeah. There's must be a lot of them," Screwball replies.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Girls! Over here!"

The three look ahead to see Vignette walking towards them.

"Hi Vignette, how are things going at the park?" Pinkie asks with a smile.

"T.A.F. Things are fantastic, "Vignette answers.

She then looks down to see the babies, "And I see you brought three little cuties to the park."

The babies smile and giggle as they reach out to Vignette.

Vignette giggles, "I see the cuties are ready to have a wonderful time in Equestria Land."

"Then what are we taking for?! Let's go!" Pinkie happily cheers.

The girls begin to make their way to Equestria Land to have some fun.

The first place they start is a kiddy coaster for the babies. The babies giggle as they are riding on the coaster. Pinkie is sitting on one of the cars with the twins while Sun and Screwball are with Regana.

Then they go on the bumper cars. The twins try to drive with Pinkie Pie, but they both end up fighting over the steering wheel.

"Alright you two, there's enough time for both of you to take the wheel," Pinkie says.

Screwball is driving the bumper car a bit fast, and Regana likes going on top speed. Sun and Regana are laughing with smiles on their faces as Screwball is driving and bumping into any car in sight.

After that, they head to one of the boat rides. Regana tries to get into the water because she wants to splash them, but Sun is keeping her from moving over the side of the boat.

They also take a walk in the candy attraction where they get to walk around giant sized candy and sweets. The babies end up climbing on some of the sweets and laughing with smiles on their faces. Sun and Pinkie take pictures of the little ones. Screwball climbs a giant cake piece, but ends up falling and cause her to land on a doughnut hole. Everyone else start laughing.

Finally, they are head to the balloon ferris wheel. Sun, Pinkie, and Screwball hold the babies as they look at the view from up high. The group smiles to see the park from way up high, and the sun is glowing bright yellow.

After a fun day at the park, the girls and the babies are at the foodcourt having something to eat. The twins are having their sippy cups full of juice, while Regana is drinking a bottle full of milk.

Sun smiles, and says, "That was so much fun. I'll bet the kids really love it here."

"I know they do. I think I laugh so much, my face hurt, "Screwball replies, holding her cheeks.

Pinkie giggles, "And I'm smiling so much, I don't I can stop."

Then Screwball asks, "So what should we do next?"

Suddenly, they hear yawning, and look to see Regana is getting tired that she has fallen asleep.

With a calm smile, Sun says. "Uh oh, I think we lost one."

They then look to see the twins are yawning as well. They are getting tired too.

"Aww, I think the kids are tired out," Pinkie says with a smile.

"Yes. We went on all the rides the kids are able to go on," Sun relies.

Screwball yawns, and says, "I'm getting a little tired myself.

Sun looks at her watch, "I wouldn't be too surprised. It's already past four in the afternoon."

"Still, I had a great time today," Screwball says.

"Me too," Pinike replies.

Then she asks, "You wanna come back this next month with the others?"

"Sure," Sun and Screwball answer.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 26: So Much More to Me

At the animal shelter, Sun, Wire Wolf, and the others are going to go to the karaoke building to have a party. The only one who doesn't want to go there is Fluttershy, for the obvious reason… her stage fright.

Making sure, Sun asks, "Are you sure you don't wanna come to the karaoke party, Fluttershy?"

"Oh, no, Sunset. I can't. The though of singing in public makes me…" Fluttershy nervously answers, brushing her hair with her hand, and lets out a squeak

Sun reassures her, "No worries. See ya tomorrow."

Sun then walks away, and is going to leave with the others to go to karaoke.

Angel Bunny jumps in her arms. Fluttershy goes into the shelter, and closes the door. She is still nervous about singing. But when she's by herself…

Fluttershy:

Do you think the coast is clear?

Fluttershy kneels down, and Angel jumps to the floor.

Fluttershy:

No one to see, no one to hear

Fluttershy stands up, and looks at her reflection

Fluttershy:

Me sing out my song?

I think we're all alone

Fluttershy grabs hold of the broom and walk with it.

Fluttershy:

I don't need my name in lights

That's not where I set my sights

No, oh-oh, no, not me

Fluttershy begins to sweep the floor with the broom and sparkles come out of it.

Fluttershy:

I don't need a stage to sing

Suddenly, Fluttershy imagines herself in a glittering green dress with her hair put in a style with sparkles, and the broom is a microphone attached to a stick. She begins to sing and dance.

Fluttershy:

I like the quiet, I like the calm

To turn it up, to sing along

I'm not just shy

Look close, and you will see

There's so much more to me

Fluttershy feel like her song and heart are soaring.

Fluttershy:

I'm just fine rehearsing on my own

Fluttershy picks up the white dog, and puts him on the table.

Fluttershy:

My hairbrush is my microphone

Fluttershy brushes the dogs hair, and then pretends the brush is a microphone.

Fluttershy:

Look out now, I'm in the zone

The dog sits as Fluttershy sings, then is given a spin by her.

Fluttershy:

Yeah! Can you feel it?

After the spin, the little white dog's hair is up and has a bow on it.

Fluttershy:

I like the quiet, I like the calm

To turn it up, to sing along

I'm not just shy

Look close, and you will see

There's so much more to me

Fluttershy then begins to take out the trash.

Fluttershy:

I speak soft out in a crowd

Fluttershy tip toes to the trash can and puts the trash in the can. Two people who are talking notice her.

Fluttershy:

I whisper, "am I being too loud?"

Seeing the people look at her, Fluttershy runs back inside, and quickly closes the door.

Fluttershy:

But when I close that door

The crowd, it just wants more and more and mooooore

Fluttershy then runs past her pets, singing her heart out, and dancing to her song.

Fluttershy:

I like the quiet, I like the calm

(oh-whoa-whoa)

To turn it up, to sing along

I'm not just shy

Look close, and you will see

There's so much more to me

I like my friends, I like my pets

(oh-whoa-whoa)

I like to rock, do pirouettes

(oh-whoa)

I'm more than shy

I'm more than you can see

There's so much more to me

Fluttershy stops singing and shows a smile on her face with her eyes closed.

Suddenly, an amused voice says, "Too scared to sing eh, Fluttershy."

"Eep!" Fluttershy squeaks.

Fluttershy quickly turns around to see Adagio and Sun."

Embarrassed, Fluttershy asks, "How much did you hear?"

"Your big solo number," Adagio answers, with a smirk on her face.

Fluttershy blushes like crazy.

Then Sun says, "Anyway, we decided to go see a movie instead, do you wanna come?"

"I guess so," Fluttershy answers.

Then the girls head out to go to the movies. After, convincing Adagio not to tell the others about Fluttershy's musical number.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27: Ocellus Project

At the front yard of the School of Friendship, Sun and Ocellus are sitting on a picnic blanket. Ocellus has afew parchment papers and a few quills and ink jars. Sun is in her pony form, and has her bag with her.

"It's very nice that you can come for my interview project," Ocellus says.

"It's no problem. I'm a little surprised that you chosen me for the interview," Sun replies.

Ocellus says, "Princess Twilight said interview write a paper on the pony I admire the most, and…"

"I admire you the most," Ocellus blushes with a smile.

Sun smiles, and says, "Aww, that is very sweet of you. I'll be happy to help you with your school assignment."

"Thanks. Now that we go everything ready, should we start with the interview?" Ocelles replies

Sun nods her head, "Of course, where do you want to start?"

"Well, I like to know about the kind of life that you had. When you lived in Equestria and living in the human world," Ocellus answers.

"Hmm, that's a tough one," Sun says, thinking.

Then explains, "Well, in Equestria that is where I was born at. I have an older brother and sister as well as a young brother and sister. I also have my parents too."

"When did you decide to study magic?" Ocellus asks.

"Well, I remember when I was little when I watch my first Summer Sun celebration. I remember seeing Princess Celestia raising the sun, and it was wonderful. I also see the princess being kind to others. So after that, I kind of decided that I want to study magic and be just like Princess Celestia," sun explains.

Ocellus smiles, "That sounds nice. When did you get your cutie mark?"

Sun begins to get a little weary about it, but explains,"Oh, that was one of the less thrilling part of my past. It was during Hearth's Warming Eve, and I was staying with other relatives. Suddenly, I was stolen away from my family, and manage to escape. I searched and searched for my parents, but it was so windy and snowing that it's hard to find them. Then, I suddenly saw Windigos flying in the sky. I was so scared that my magic burst out and scared the windigos away, but lost consciousness in the process. When I woke up I was in Princess Celestia's chamber with my parents. Princess Celestia explains to me that I had a unique gift with magic, and decided to make me her student. I even got my cutie mark as well, and I was very happy."

"Wow! That sounds like a scary, and yet a nice story," Ocellus replies.

"I know," Sun answers.

Then Ocellus asks, "What's it like in magic school?"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, magic school was one of my many challenges. I became amazed to what I learn in the school, improving my magic, learning new spells, and reading all kinds of books. However, I didn't have friends in the school, except for Princess Celestia. The only other thing I have was a bully. Believe it or not, but the bully was Falling Star," Sun explains.

"Really? But you two look like you're friends," Ocellus surprisingly says.

Sun nods her head, and says, "She is now. But before that, she was very jealous of me because I had powerful magic and was Princess Celestia's personal student, so she kept being mean to me. And was mean to the other students. I was able to defend a young pony she was picking on, and uses a mass amount of my magic."

Ocellus nods her head, and asks, "Right. So what's it like living in the human world?"

"Well, when I first got to the human world, I was scared and didn't know what to do. I tried to walk on two legs, but it wasn't easy. After an accident that caused me to lose my memories, I had to be in the hospital for a while. I learned to write, walk, and anything else about living in the human world," Sun explains.

"What about your human friends? What's it like being with them?" Ocellus asks.

"Well for starters, being with my friends are the best. We have gone through just about anything together. The good times, the bad times, even the magical times. Even if things go wrong, we always end up patching things up and do what we can to fix the problem. Of course, I made friends in both Equestria and in the human world," Sun explains.

"So you end up with a lot of friends since then," Ocellus replies.

Then Sun explains, "Yeah. I known Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie since I got out of the hospital. Then I met Princess Twilight years later, helping get her crown back from Falling Star. Then I gave Falling Star a second chance, and we're friends now. I became friends with the Dazzlings after freeing them from their curse. I've known the human Twilight for sometime and became friends. Me, Falling Star, and the Dazzlings saved Twilight from the magic. I also met the human Falling Star who was having trouble back home, and saved her from Equestrian Magic she didn't know she had. And all eleven of us saved Camp Everfree and received our geodes. Since then, all eleven of us, take on magic that travel to our world, and our friendship grows stronger…"

Days later, Ocellus is reading her paper to her class.

"And I learned that Sun is a very special princess because no matter what happens, she will always have her friends by her side. I learn so much about Sun, and how much her friends mean to her. I admire her because she is smart, kind, and is able to help those in need. That is the kind of pony that I would like to be," Ocellus says.

After finishing reading her paper, everypony clap and cheer for the great paper. Even Princess Twilight claps along with the students.

Ocellus blushes, and says, "Thank you."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28: The Other Side

In her bedroom, Rarity is very excited. She and Falling Star have been working on a music video for their band. After recording the music with the band, she and Falling Star have making videos, editing, and adding the music and other features. Now that they are finish, they decide to look over.

"You ready to start the video?" Falling Star asks.

"I am, darling. I am so excited that we get to make another music video. We should do the same for the others," Rarity says with a smile.

"I agree. So let's' start the music video," Falling Star agrees.

Rarity walks to Falling Star and they both sit on her bed. Then Falling Star the music video she and the girls have made together.

The video shows the sunset. Then a mannequin with a tape ruler on it with fabric, shelves, and other materials. Then reflects back to the sunset with sun beams. Then changes to where there are fabric and a billboard with sketches. Then back to the sunset. After that, a sewing machine with fabric on it, and a chair beside it.

Finally when it turns back to the sunset. The screen goes down to Rarity wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with a cape, and her hair is shimmering with sparkles on it.

Suddenly, Rarity finds herself in her fabric room.

 **Rarity:**

 _Sitting here with my head in my hands_

 _Ideas that come and go_

Then Rarity begins to sketch some materials for her clothes.

 **Rarity:**

 _Sketching my heart out, nothing will turn out_

 _Everything seems so-so_

Just then, Rarity stops sketching, and feels sadden.

 **Rarity:**

 _I've been here before, and I know that I can_

 _Do it if I try_

Rarity walks to her billboard to see sketches of her materials and grabs one from the wall

 **Rarity:**

 _But why, oh, why_

Rarity clutches her paper.

 **Rarity:**

 _Do you stumble before you fly?_

Rarity then grabs the papers from her billboard and pulls them off.

 **Rarity:**

 _My wheels keep turnin'_

 _(Oh, oh!)_

 _My fire's still burnin'_

 _(Oh, oh!)_

 _'Cause right now I'm learnin'_

 _(Oh, oh!)_

The next scene, Rarity is climbing up the mountain waring the jumpsuit and cape. Then falls on to her knees.

 **Rarity:**

 _How to get to the other side_

Rarity looks down to see a picture of a carousel, an earth pony and pegasus, hearts, and a dress with a round skirt, and gems on the ground.

 **Rarity:**

 _It's a game of waitin'_

 _(Hey, hey!)_

Rarity finds her inspiration, clutches her fist, and begins to get up.

 **Rarity:**

 _Anticipatin'_

 _(Hey, hey!)_

Rarity looks up to see the mirror on top of the mountain.

Suddenly, changes back to the workshop, and staring at the mirror.

 **Rarity:**

 _But I keep creatin'_

 _(Hey, hey!)_

Rarity walks over to the mirror.

 **Rarity:**

 _So I can get to the other_

Rarity then looks at the mirror.

 **Rarity:**

 _Get to the other side_

Just then, jumps through the mirror and comes out the otherside, wearing her inspiration dress.

 **Rarity:**

 _(Get to the other side, hey!)_

Rarity is wearing light blue high heel shoes with pink gemstones and ribbons on the back. The dress has pictures of ponies like a carousel, the top look like gems with a orange strap. And she is wearing a hat looks like the top of a merry go round.

Rarity looks at front wearing her jumpsuit.

Rarity then appears on a beach wearing her special dress.

 **Rarity:**

 _(Hey!)_

Rarity, wearing the jumpsuit blows sparkles at the screen

 **Rarity:**

 _(Get to the other side, hey!)_

 _So I can get to the other_

 _Get to the other…_

Then shows Rarity wearing her carousel dress.

 **Rarity:**

 _Keep on believin', I'll be achievin'_

 _The harder that I go_

Rarity walks down the beach wearing her carousel dress.

 **Rarity:**

 _Don't really know how, I won't give up now_

 _Until I steal the show_

Rarity, wearing her jumpsuit is sitting on her stomach while listening to music with her headphones.. She then winks at the camera.

 **Rarity:**

 _With time, it gets better, I'll be a trendsetter_

Rarity turns herself around as she shows her dress.

 _Doin' it my own way_

Then poses wearing the jumpsuit.

 **Rarity:**

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Won't stop 'til I seize the day_

Rarity stands in front of the water. Then turns to spread her cape as a dolphin jumps in the air.

 **Rarity:**

 _My wheels keep turnin'_

 _(Oh, oh!)_

Light flashes her wearing the carousel dress.

 **Rarity:**

 _My fire's still burnin'_

 _(Oh, oh!)_

 **Rarity:**

Lights flashes her wearing the jumpsuit.

 **Rarity:**

 _'Cause right now I'm learnin'_

 _(Oh, oh!)_

 _How to get to the other side_

Rarity is posing as crystal blue carousel horses slowly circle around her.

 **Rarity:**

 _It's a game of waitin'_

 _(Hey, hey!)_

Rarity throws her necklaces.

 _Anticipatin'_

 _(Hey, hey!)_

Next it shows Rarity wearing the jumpsuit and cape, facing the ocean.

 **Rarity:**

 _But I keep creatin'_

 _(Hey, hey!)_

The necklaces land to where Rarity is, and she is wearing them along with her carousel dress.

 **Rarity:**

 _So I can get to the other_

 **Rarity:**

Rarity looks at herself wearing the dress.

 **Rarity:**

 _Get to the other side_

Rarity takes off her cape, and lets her hair fly in the wind.

 **Rarity:**

(Get to the other side, hey!)

(Hey!)

(Get to the other side, hey!)

So I can get to the other

Get to the other side!

The video continues to change from Rarity wearing the carousel dress to the jumpsuit. And changes the scenery from being surrounded by horses to being on the cliff top of the beach.

The video finishes with her on top of the cliff, and fireworks appears.

After the music video, Rarity happily says, "I love it!"

"Yeah. We should make music videos more often," Falling Star happily agrees.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 29: How to Help a Wolf's Pain

In Princess Twilight's castle, Princess Twilight, Sun, and their Equestrian friends are having breakfast. The pony Pinkie invites the Sun to go to have a special breakfast.

Sun eats one of the pancakes, "These pancakes are really good Pinkie."

"You're welcome Sun, I just love making pancakes, and get to put any kind of toppings you want," Pinkie happily says.

"Me too. I love having my pancakes with some apple cinnamon syrup," Applejack says.

"Yeah. I like these pancakes as much as I like Princess Celestia's. You two should cook pancakes together sometime," Starlight says.

"Sounds like a fun idea. I'll bet there are lot of recipes we can come up with," Pinkie happily says.

Rainbow cuts in on the conversation, "Well, enough about that. How are things going in Canterlot City, Sun?"

"Things have been going great. We put on a great play called 'Dazzled,' we had a great time in the Equestria Land theme park, and the girls and I have been making great music," Sun says.

"Sounds wonderful," Fluttershy replies.

Then Rarity asks, "I like to know how you and your special someone, Wire Wolf are doing?"

Sun blushes, "Oh, well, Wire Wolf and I are doing fine, but we haven't really officially become a couple yet."

"But you want to?" Starlight asks with a smug on her face.

That causes Sun to blush even more. Then the girls and Spike begin laughing."

Princess Twilight calmly says, "Alright girls, enough teasing. Now, tell us more about it."

"Well, Wire Wolf has been doing fine. But… Lately, There has been some strange things going on with him," Sun explains.

"Like what?" Spike asks.

"Well, it started a few weeks ago. Wire Wolf and I were walking in the park when we were attacked by a giant living clock. He was able to defeat it, but his arm turned to metal with sharp claws," Sun explains.

"Sounds strange," Applejack says.

"It's get stranger. When Rainbow and Wire Wolf were arm wrestling, Rainbow said that she is sure his eyes glowed bright red. He also been recalling strange memories about a monstrous vampire that is also a machine of some kind. I can tell that Wire Wolf was showing off anger, fear, and sadness…" Sun explains. Then stops and lowers her head in sadness.

"And… What happen next?" Rainbow asks.

Seeing the worried expression, Princess Twilight asks, "Sun, is there something wrong?"

"Yes. There is something. Wire Wolf had a nightmare and didn't get any sleep. When he was unconscious in the nurse's office, I stayed with him until Sugar Plum came to pick him up. I was holding his hand and wish I know how to help him, and I feel asleep. And… I ended up having a weird dream," Sun explains.

Sun then explain to the girls about her dream. She explains about her running in through a forest with a bright green moon, and hearing voices. Then find herself trapped in a green transparent capsule. Finally find herself in the hall with the robot spilling out blue stuff. And suddenly seeing a frightening robot vampire. Sun screams 'no' in fear.

After explaining the story, the girls and Spike are frighten and stunned.

"That… That almost like you were…" Fluttershy worriedly says.

And Starlight adds, "It sounds like you were in Wire Wolf dream somehow."

"Didn't that happen before? Like when you had Stygian's choker. You not only saw his memories from time to time, but you also saw his memories in your dreams," Spike suggest.

"You're right Spike, you were able to see Sytian's in your dreams. Now you are seeing Wire Wolf's," Princess Twilight agrees.

"That's what I think to. His strongest memories flowed into my mind. I saw what he saw. I felt how he felt. He was in so much pain, and I end up feeling that pain on my left arm and then the rest of my body," Sun says.

Then she takes a deep breath, and says, "And I keep hearing a few names. There was Parsec, Buzz, Ty, and… Well the last one is strange. I think it was Nos-4-A2. I don't know why Wire Wolf remember those words, but I heard it."

Everyone in the room begin to feel shivers up their spines.

"That's creepy," Rainbow replies.

"Yeah. It sounds like it's somethin' out of a scary story," Applejack replies.

"I wonder about those words. Three of them sounds like they are a kind of name," Starlight replies.

"I have to agree. Buzz and Ty seems to be names of someone. I assume Parsec is someone's last name," Sun says.

"Yeah. But which one?" Spike wonders.

"I won't know until Wire Wolf's memory become clearer," Sun answers.

"What about that other word 'Nos-4-A2.' I never heard of that kind of word before," Princess Twilight says.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what it means. I sounds like a type of code or something. But… There is something else I have in mind," Sun adds.

"Like what?" Rainbow asks.

"I heard names like that usually from machines or those sci-fi shows I watch. Robots in some of the shows are giving names like that, so I assume that's the name of that robot," Sun explains.

"But what does all of this mean?" Fluttershy asks.

"I think this is something I need to wait on. I need to see more of Wire Wolf's memories to know for sure," Sun answers.

Then sadly says, "But… I'm worried that the memories is going to cause him more pain."

"The best thing you can do is to be there for him. You've been there for him when you knew he needs help. I'm sure you and the others will help Wire Wolf find his memories and get through it," Princess Twilight says with a smile.

Sun smiles and says, "Thanks Twilight."

She then begins to eat the rest of her pancake.


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 30: Bee-lieve in the Sound Part 1

In Sugarcube Corner, Sun and all of her friends are hanging out and do their homework assignments. Everyone who come are chatting with each other, doing study groups, and having some snacks. Sun and the gang have a lot of homework for their school, and they are working hard.

As the girls work on their assignments, Adagio hears something strange. She looks around, and doesn't see the source. Adagio continues to work on her homework, but the strange sound is hard for her to ignore.

Wire Wolf notices Adagio's behavior , and asks, "Is there something wrong, Adagio?"

"I'm not sure. I've been hearing some buzzing sounds around here, but I can't seem to figure out where it's coming from," Adagio answers.

Fluttershy looks up, and says, "Now that you mention it, I can hear something too. It's faint, but it sounds like buzzing, or singing."

Sun looks up,and says, "I'm hearing it too."

"I wonder where the sound is coming from?" Twilight questions, having hand behind her head.

"I don't fully know. It's too faint to make it out," Adagio answers.

Fluttershy's geode begins to glow.

Then Fluttershy puts her hand behind her ear, "It is quite faint, but I think it's a kind of animal or something."

Pinkie jumps off of her seat, and says, "Let's look around."

The group of friends get off of their seats, and decide to look around for the source of the sound. Twilight, Sun and Falling Star look to where the babies playpen is. They look beside it, over it, and behind it, so far there isn't anything that can make a sound. The only thing that is making a sound is the babies cooing, and playing with their toys.

Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash look to where the entrances at. So far there is nothing outside that can make a sound. Pinkie and the Dazzlings look to where the registrar and machines are at. They look behind the cooking supplies, fridge, under the counter, and other places. So far there is nothing there that can make any noise.

When Wire Wolf comes to the wall behind where they're sitting, he can hear buzzing sounds of some kind behind the wall.

Wire Wolf turns to the others, and says, "Hey guys, I think the sound is coming from here."

Sun and the others hear Wire Wolf, and walk towards the wall where he's at. Sun, Adagio, and Fluttershy put their ear against the wall, and hear loud buzzing sounds coming from it.

"That's weird. There something behind the wall," Sun states.

Then Adagio says, "And whatever it is, it's very loud."

"Hmm," Fluttershy says, as she is still listening to the sound.

"It's clearer here. I think you have something in the wall. I… i think… I think it's…" Fluttershy is about to answer their mystery.

Until they hear Rarity scream in fright.

"Rarity, what's wrong?" Applejack asks in a panic.

"What, did you lost something?" Sonata asks.

"Even worse!" Rarity screams.

Then shouts, "There are yucky yellow slime all over my shoes! Get it off! Get it off!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash roll their eyes in reply.

Aria looks down at the yellow slime, "But where did this slime come from?"

"I don't know. This slime wasn't there yesterday. I swear," Pinkie answers, shrugging her shoulders.

Wire Wolf and Sun kneels down to see the slime.

"I don't know what that is, but it seems that the slime is seeping right out of the wall," Sun says, looking at the wall.

"And I'll bet there is a connection between the strange sound, and this sticky yellow slime," Wire Wolf says.

"Whatever it is…" Sonata says. Then takes a sniff a little.

"But the place smells a bit sweeter than usual," Sonata says.

Curious, Pinkie uses her finger to scoop up a bit of the green slime. Pinkie and Sonata sniffs at it.

"This slime smells nice, and very sweet," Pinkie says.

Sonata happily says, "Hey, it's honey."

"Honey?" Everyone question.

Fluttershy calmly speaks up, "That's what I'm trying to tell you. After hearing the sound, and now the honey, I know what is going on."

"What?" The group asks looking curious.

"Well, um, you all might think it's crazy," Fluttershy worriedly replies.

Applejack reassures, "Now not be shy on us. If you know something then you have the right to tell us what it is."

"Unless it's something silly," Rainbow whispers.

Aria elbows Rainbow in the stomach.

Fluttershy takes deep breath, and answers, "I think honey bees decided to build a have in Sugarcube Corner's wall."

"Bees?!" The group exclaim.

Falling Star screams and moves away from the wall, "I am way allergic to bees! If I get stung, I'll swell up, and start sweaty and panicky!"

Sun comes over, and calmly says, "Calm down, Falling Star. No one is going to get stung."

"That's right. Bees only sting when they're feeling threaten. As long as we don't bother them, we won't get stung," Fluttershy says.

"But we can't have them staying in the wall, or have honey seeping out of the wall," Applejack says.

Then Rarity suggests, "Maybe one of us should get Mrs. Cake? I'm sure she'll know how to get the bees out."

"I'll go get her," Sun says.

Sun runs to the counter and asks Mrs. Cake to come to the wall right away.

Mrs. Cake arrives and looks at the honey on the ground. Then listen to the wall.

Mr.s Cake shockley exclaims, "Oh sweet cinnamon rolls! Honey bees have build a hive inside our wall!"

"Kids, you all better stand back!" Mrs. Cake advise.

Mrs. Cake runs up to the counter and grabs the phone.

She dials the number as she says, "Luckily, I have a friend who is a head beekeeper."

Mrs. Cake waits for the call, and they answer right away.

"Hello Bee Strip, it's Chiffon Swirl. Do you think you have room for one more hive," Mrs. Cake says.


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 30: Bee-lieve in the Sound Part 2

Later on, Mra. Cake friend, Bee Strip arrives at the cafe. Everyone are outside of the building as the beekeeper and her crew get the bees out of the wall, and into the special bee box for them to put the hive in, and for them to life. Plus, the box will keep the bees safe.

Sun and her friends are among those who are sitting on the sidewalk.

"How long do you think it will take for the beekeepers to get the bees out?" Rarity asks.

"It can take a while. They need to use a special smoke to calm the bees down, then gently put them and their hive in the white box. Then, they will take them to a bee farm so they can live like bees," Fluttershy explains.

"Hopefully, the bees will be happy where they're going, so they won't be in anyone's way," Sun says.

Mrs. Cake comes over, and explains, "Sorry about all this girls, but it is a good thing you told me. According to Bee Strip, a few more weeks and the cafe would have been swarming with bees."

"But I wonder how they got in the wall to begin with?" Twilight questions.

"Maybe Fluttershy can get some answers," Aria answers.

Fluttershy think about it, "Hmm, I never talk to a bumble bee before, but I think it's worth a try."

"And you better do it fast, because they already got the beehive in the box," Adagio replies.

The gang look inside to see A woman wearing a white beekeeper bodysuit and hat that has a cover is putting the hive into the box. She then began to gather the bees a few at a time, and put them inside the box, so they can be safe. Some of the other beekeepers are either putting the bees in the box or cleaning up the honey on the floor.

Fluttershy decides to walk inside with Sun and Wire Wolf by their side.

"Excuse me, Bee Strip," Fluttershy shyly says.

Bee Strip turns around, and says with a calm smile, "Yes dearie."

"Um well, I was wondering… do you think I could um, talk to the bees for a little? I have a special communication when it comes to animals," Fluttershy asks.

"Sure sweetie, but the bees are a little sleepy," Bee Strip answers, holding one of the bees in her hand.

Fluttershy leans to the tired bee, and says, "Hello little bee, it's very nice to meet you. I was wondering why you and your fellow bees build your hive inside Sugarcube Corner?"

The little bee begins to tiredly buzz as it explains why the bees are here.

"Hmm, I see. That does sound like you and your bees don't have much options for location," Fluttershy replies.

"What are they saying?" Sun asks.

"The bee said that they used to live in a hive by the woods, but their hive was attacked by a bear and have taken their honey. The bees tried to find a new home that they can build a new hive, collect their honey, and protect the hive from danger. They figure that behind the wall of a building is the best way to protect themselves," Fluttershy explains.

The three look at Fluttershy with confused expressions on their faces.

"So in other words, the bees decided to use the wall of the cafe for a place to live and hide from the bear?" Wire Wolf questions.

"It sees so," Fluttershy replies.

Then Bee Strip says, "But not to worry my bee farm is a perfect place for sweet little honey bees to live in. Most of all, it will be a no bear zone."

"The bees will be happy to hear that," Sun replies with glee.

Sometime later, Bee Strip have taken the bees into the van, and drive away to take the honey bees to their new home.

Mr. Cake, who is holding the twins says to Mrs. Cake, "With the wall open, and the honey still all in the wall, we may have to close the shop for a while."

"True, but it seems we will need to call a contractor to fix and hopefully clean the wall," Mrs. Cake says.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure the cafe will be cleaned up in no time," Sun says.

"Yeah. Sure we can't go eat there for a little while, but we'll be happy to wait for it," Rainbow says.

Then Pinkie happily says, "Hey Rainbow, aren't you happy to bee with us."

Then she happily laughs with a smile.

Rainbow rolls her eyes, "You just have to make a bee joke, didn't you."

"Yep. I sure did. Buzz buzz, I'm a bee. Buzz buzz let's go play" Pinkie replies.

Everyone begin laughing with smiles on their faces.


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 31: Pinkie's Ice Cream Special

In Canterlot City Hospital, Sun, Pinkie, Rarity, and Falling Star are visiting Twilight. Twilight has to get her tonsils removed, and is now staying in the hospital for a little while, more like a few hours to a day.

In the hospital room, the four girls are with Twilight who is laying in the hospital bed. Dr. Stables is checking on Twilight to see how she's doing.

"Alright Twilight, open wide," Dr. Stables says.

Twilight opens her mouth very wide.

Looking into her mouth Dr. Stables says, "Good, the swelling has gone down dramatically. I'll be outside to talk with your parents."

Dr. Stables leaves the room leaving the girls inside.

Sun walks to Twilight, and asks, "So Twilight how are you feelings?"

"My throat is a little sour," Twilight answers, sounding groggy.

"Either way, I like to know if you want to come to the mall with us," Pinkie asks.

"Sorry Pinkie, my throat still hurts," Twilight replies.

"It's alright darling, you just need to get some rest. And in a few days the swelling and soreness will go away," Rarity says.

Then Falling Star says, "And you can be in bead and do some reading."

"You know, the best part about having your tonsils out is that you get to eat all the ice cream you want," Pinkie happily says.

"Really?" Twilight asks with a calm smile.

"Mountains of it. You can have the biggest ice cream in the world," Pinkie says.

Sun rolls her eyes with a calm smile, "Unless you want to give Twilight the biggest stomach ache, I wouldn't try making the biggest ice cream in the world."

"And you'll get cavities that way," Rarity adds.

"Aww," Pinkie replies in disappointment.

"But that doesn't mean we can't make an ice cream sundae for her," Falling Star concludes.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheers.

Then happily says, "I'll get started right away."

Pinkie leaves the room in top speed, but returns in a matter of seconds.

"When are they letting you out of the hospital?" Pinkie asks.

"This evening," Twilight answers.

"Great! I'll just have enough time," Pinkie happily replies.

Pinkie leaves the hospital again.

Rarity turns to Rarity, and asks, "Think Pinkie is going to go overboard again?"

"She sure is," Sun and Falling Star answer.

Pinkie has gather all the supplies to make Twilight delicious ice cream. She gather six different flavors of ice cream: chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, rocky road, mint chocolate chip and pistachio. She also got rainbow sprinkles, bananas, chocolate sauce, strawberry sauce, caramel sauce, and cherries. She puts the supplies on the counter in the kitchen, and then puts her apron on.

Pinkie happily says, "Now, I'm all ready to make Twilight the best ice cream sundae ever."

Pinkie grabs the strawberry ice cream and scoop some into the big bowl. Then she puts chocolate. Follow by vanilla, mint chocolate chip, pistachio, and rocky road. She then puts the three sauces on the ice cream. After that, she puts the bananas on it. And the chairs. She then puts more ice cream in it. Mor bananas. Then puts more sauces, the sprinkles, and the cherries.

Soon she begins to put the sweet stuff multiple times, until she turns the ice cream sundae into an ice cream mountain. Well, about ten feet of it.

After getting the ice cream ready, Pinkie puts the bowl of ice cream into her wagon, and begins to pull it down the street. Pinkie is able to move it after a few blocks, but soon begins to slow down.

Pinkie is starting to have trouble pulling the wagon. She .looks up ahead to see Twilight's house. Imagining the look on her face is what makes Pinkie keep on going.

After a while, Pinkie is able to get the ice cream sundae on to Twilight's front yard. She is so tired, she feels like her arms and legs are starting to give out on her. Pinkie rings the doorbell, and Twilight Velvet, Twilight's mother, open the door.

"Hello Pinkie, what can I do for you?" Velvet asks.

Still tired, Pinkie says, "Special delivery for Twilight."

Then collapses on her face to the ground.

Twilight Velvet looks down to see the collapsed Pinkie. Then looks up in surprise to see the ten foot tall ice cream in front of the house.

Velvet turns her head, and calls out, "Twilight, Pinkie has something for you."

Sometime later, Twilight, Pinkie, and the rest of their friends are sitting on the front lawn eating the ice cream sundae. Of course, they also invited a few friends and family too. The Shadowbolts, Crusaders, Vignette, Juniper, Wallflower, Flash and his band, and some of the other boys in the school. Even Gloriosa and Timber is here.

Gloriosa eats the ice cream, and says, "It was nice of you to invite us to have some ice cream."

"Man! I can't believe Pinkie is able to make so much," Lemon replies.

"I wouldn't be too surprised for her to do something like this," Sun replies.

Twilight turns to Pinkie, and says, "Thanks for the ice cream Pinkie, even though you have gone overboard with it."

"Yeah. I think I did," Pinkie replies.

Then she asks, "So do you like it."

"I love it. And love it more that you made enough for a lot of our friends," Twilight happily answers.

She then grabs a scoop that has a cherry on top, and eats it.


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 32: Strangers Like Me

In the school gym, Sun, the girls, and Wire Wolf are hanging out having some lunch. They look outside from the high windows to see rain falling from the sky. The clouds are gray, and it doesn't look like it's going to stop soon.

"Well, it looks like your practice at the park is out," Rainbow says with a straight look.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Applejack asks.

Fluttershy turns to Sun, and asks, "Sun, you said you wanted all of us to come here for some lunch. Mind I ask why?"

"Well, I figure that after lunch we can practice our magic. Plus, Ithink it's time we start understand Wire Wolf's own powers," Sun answers.

"Me?" Wire Wolf questions.

Sun nods her head, "Yes you. I've seen your powers a few times, and I am curious about it."

"I guess you're right. I'm curious about it too. Plus… I'm also curious about you guys," Wire Wolf relies.

"Us?" The girls question.

"Yeah. To be honest, I did find it strange that you have these strange powers like I do. And yet, the powers I have seems kind of familiar," Wire Wolf explains.

"Don't worry, we'll help you figure that out. And I guess, you can learn more about us as well," Sun reassures with a smile.

Then Twilight says, "And we do need to handle our other assignments and other activities while the rain is going on."

Wire Wolf shows a smile, and says, "Right."

After having some lunch, the girls are ready to use their magic. The girls light up their geodes and pony up to have their extended hair, ears, and for some wings.

Song:

Whatever you do

I'll do it too

Song:

Wire Wolf becomes interested to see the girls are able to pony up. He then begins to change his arm to a robotic arm with claws.

Song:

Show me everything

And tell me how

Sun smiles in reply.

Song:

You know me something

And yet nothing to me

Rarity, Falling Star, Pinkie, Twilight, and the Dazzlings begin to show off their powers to Wire Wolf.

Song:

I can see there is too much to learn

It's all so close

And yet so far

Wire wolf looks curious as he sees the girls powers. Then Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Applejack show off their abilities.

Song:

I see myself

As people see me

But I just know there's something bigger out there

Wire Wolf then begins to use his powers. Still, he wonders why this seems so familiar to him. He moves his claws around like he is cutting something in thin air.

Song:

I want to know, can you show me

Twilight uses a chalkboard with charts to explain to Wire Wolf about their powers.

Song:

I want to know about the strangers like me

Wire Wolf looks at the charts and become curious about the abilities.

Song:

Tell me more, please show me

He then looks at the rock around his neck, and wonders about it, and his own powers.

Song:

Something's familiar

About the strangers like me

Once the rain stops, Rainbow and Wire Wolf run on the tracks to test their speed. Surprisingly, Wire Wolf is as fast as Rainbow.

Song:

Every gesture

Every move that she makes

Twilight and Wire Wolf are doing their homework along with their friends. Wire Wolf turns his head to see Sun doing her assignments. He begins to feel something strange within.

Song:

Makes me feel like never before

Why do I have this growing need to be beside her

Sun looks at Wire Wolf who is looking at her. She lets out a smile, and continue drawing a picture for one of her classes. Wire Wolf continues to look at Sun, until Twilight taps him with a pencil so they can continue with their tech assignments.

Song:

There are some emotions that I never knew

Some for the world far beyond this place

Later in the night, Wire Wolf lays in bed with a smile on his face and his hands behind his head. He can't seem to get Sun out of his mind.

Song:

Beyond the trees, above the clouds

I see before me a new horizon

Early the next day, Wire Wolf leaves the Homeless Shelter, and goes off to school.

Song:

I want to know, can you show me?

I want to know about the strangers like me

After school, the students leave the campus home, or head to their after school activities. Wire Wolf runs out hoping to find Sun. He manages to find her at the Wondercolt statue.

Song:

Tell me more, please show me

Wire Wolf walks to Sun and they both greet each other with a hug.

Song:

Something is familiar

Then let go of their embrace.

Song:

About the strangers like me

Wire Wolf takes Sun's hand, and leads her to his place.

Song:

Come with me now

To see my world

Wire Wolf leads Sun to a secret passage behind the Homeless Center.

Song:

Where there's beauty beyond your dreams

Wire Wolf leads Sun to a door, and opens it. The room is full of robots to look like animals. Also some that stands on two legs. The robots are in different, shape, color, and size. The thing is, Wire Wolf actually made all the robots in the room.

Song:

Can you feel the things I feel right now with you

Bleep and some of the robots rush to Wire Wolf and Sun. Sun and Wire Wolf kneel down to see the small robots. Sun is very happy to see Bleep, and to meet all the other robots in the room

Song:

Take my hand

There's a world I need to know

Wire Wolf has Sun wears one jet pack when he wears the other one. Wire Wolf and Sun jumps from roof of the shed in the back, and the two begin to fly with the packs. Sun is rather amazed by it. She is able to fly with her wings, but using Wire Wolf's invention is another story.

Wire Wolf fly is next to her, and they both hold each other's hand .As they look at each other, they both lean close to each other, with love in their eyes.

The next day in the music room, Wire Wolf is sitting in the room alone. He feels deep in thought about something that is bothering him.

Sun walks in to see Wire Wolf looking distrant.

Sun sits next to him, and asks, "Wire Wolf, are you alright?"

"It's nothing," Wire Wolf answers.

"I doubt it's nothing if you're sulking like that," Sun replies.

Wire Wolf sighs, and admits, "There is something. Last night, I had a dream, but not much appears in it. I'll I remember is a name… Ty Parsec."

"Ty Parsec?" Sun questions.

"Yeah. I felt like I should know him, but I don't," Wire Wolf answers. Then puts his head on his knuckles.

Sun feels like she can relate, after all she remembers names that are familiar to her, but unable to remember.

Sun then pulls out a card with the word "You're Invited" in red and yellow.

She then passes it to Wire Wolf, and says, "Well, I do hope you are able to come to my birthday party. It's coming up soon."

Wire Wolf takes the invitation, and looks at it.

He smiles, and says, "Sure. I would like to come to your party."

Sun smiles back

Song:

I want to know, can you show me?

I want to know about the strangers like me

Wire Wolf is now practicing using his powers with some of the robots he make. He stops to look at his arm and wonders about it. Then he grabs his backpack as his arm changes back.

Song:

Tell me more, please show me

Something is familiar

In one of his classes, Wire Wolf, Sun, and Fluttershy are watching a film in their math class. They also need to take notes on it.

Song:

About the strangers like me

I want to know

The scene of the movie shows a man giving a woman flowers and a ring. Wire Wolf looks at the ring on the t.v. then to Sun. He then looks at the t.v to see the man putting the ring on the woman. That gives Wire Wolf an idea on what to give Sun for her birthday.

Phil Collins: Strangers Like Me from Tarzan


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 33: Ramp Riders

In Canterlot City's skatepark, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Aria, and Wire Wolf are going to ride on the ramps and other obstacles that is in the park. Even Bleep is with them to have some fun. Rainbow and Wire Wolf have skateboards. Aria is on roller skates. Pinkie has her bike. All four have their helmets, knee pads, and elbow pads. They look to see many kids are rolling around the park.

Bleep happily says, "Bleep! Bleep Bleep! Bleep!"

Rainbow laughs, and says, "Looks like Bleep is ready to get started on ridding the course."

"Yeah. Ever since I told him about us going to the skatepark, he's been excited. I guess he wants to roll around the place and do some tricks on the obstacles,"Wire Wolf replies.

"You can say that again. I'd say let's start shredding the skatepark," Aria says.

"I'm game!" Pinkie cheers.

With that, four friends along with the little robot begin to ride around the skate park.

Wire Wolf and Rainbow are riding their skateboards in the half pipe. Aria rides on the flat rail. Pinkie jumps over the pyramid. Finally, little Bleep is rolling around in the skating pool.

Bleep is rolling fast enough to do a few flips in the air, and lands into the pool, still rolling.

Rainbow and the others look at Bleep who is having a fun time.

The others gather at the edge of the empty pool to see Bleep has lands close to them. Then rolls over to the group.

Looks like Bleep is having the best time," Pinkie says.

"Yeah. Gotta hand it to the little robot, he's actually pretty good with skating," Aria admits with a grin.

Bleep happily says, "Bleep! Bleep Bleep Bleep! Bleep Bleep!"

"I wonder what he's saying?" Aria questions.

"Easy, he wants us to play follow the leader in the skatepark," Pinkie guests.

Bleep nods his head, and answers, "Bleep!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Wire Wolf repelis.

Then Rainbow says, "Then let's go follow Bleep. Lead the way!"

"Bleep!" Bleep happily replies.

With that, little Bleep begins to lead with Rainbow Dash, Wire Wolf, Aria, and Pinkie follow.

Bleep leads the gang to the pool and they skate into the air. Then goes down to the pool. Then they go through a tunnel, and spin around the pipe. When they reach the other side, they all go up the pool, and skate out of it.

After that, they ride on the pyramid, doing tricks. Then they ride on the flat trail. Then they ride on the ramp down, then they jump over another pip.

They then all begin to have fun riding and doing tricks on the half pipe.

Rainbow, Bleep, and Wire Wolf are doing a lot of spins, turns, skids on the half pipe, and much more. Pinkie and watching the three having a blast.

After the fun day, the five are having some drinks at the snack stand close by. Wire Wolf has bring a special charger for Bleep. He connects it to Bleep so he can charge.

"That was a great time," Aria says.

"Yeah. We have super duper fun! We should take the others skating sometime!" Pinkie happily cheers.

Then Wire Wolf asks, "How come the others aren't able to come?"

"The others are busy with work other already made plans," Rainbow answers.

"That's right," Aria says.

Then Pinkie asks, "What do you wanna do now?"

The five look to see the clock is turning five.

Aria answers, "We might as well head back home, the park is going to close soon."

"You're right. I promised my folk I'll be home before it gets dark," Rainbow says.

Then Pinkie says, "Yeah. I have to start planning for Sun's birthday party which is coming up very soon."

"That's right. Adagio and Rarity did mention about working on Sun's birthday outfit, and on their present," Aria replies.

Rainbow asks, "So what are you getting ro her birthday?"

"I'm planning on getting her a pair of new roller skates. She mention that hers are getting old," Aria answers.

"I'm planning on getting her the biggest and bestest party ever. Plus, I'm going to get her cute new hair accessory," Pinkie answers.

"Well, I'm waiting for the pre ordered of the newest Daring Do book. This one is a box set, Sun is going to love it," Rainbow says.

With a smirk, Aria asks, "So Wire Wolf, what are you getting for Sun's birthday?"

"Well, I'm planning on getting her a ring. I haven't decided what to get yet. I… I want it to be perfect," Wire Wolf answers, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Pinkie replies.

"I'll bet Sun will love that. Unless she thinks your going to propose to her," Aria remarks.

Wire Wolf blushes as the others start laughing.

"Good one!" Rainbow says, still laughing.

Wire Wolf ends up chuckling, and says, "Alright guys, I still haven't got it yet."

"Whatever you say," Aria says.

Bleep smiles and says, "Bleep!"


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 34: 5 to 9

Early in the morning at Sweet Apple Acres, the sun is beginning to rise. The sun is shining in Applejack's bedroom. On the desk a rooster alarm clock begins to crow. Applejack wakes up, and puts her hand on the clock to turn it off.

 **Applejack:**

 _Before the sun comes up_

Applejack sits up in bed, and stretches her arms.

 **Applejack:**

 _You gotta start your rocket boosters_

Applejack gets out of bed.

 **Applejack:**

 _Rise and shine, I'm feelin' fine_

Applejack opens her window to see the sunshine.

 **Applejack:**

 _Wake up, Mr. Rooster_

She looks to see the rooster on top of the hen house. Applejack turns back to get dressed. The rooster crows.

 **Applejack:**

 _The early bird gets the worm_

Applejack puts on her brown cowboy, her blue jeans, red button up shirt. And ties a red bandana with white spots on it. Her hair is also up as well.

 **Applejack:**

 _The sunrise makes me squirm_

Applejack rolls up her sleeves, and grabs the broom.

 **Applejack:**

 _Oh, keepin' busy is keepin' good_

Applejack then sweeps her bedroom floor.

 **Applejack:**

 _Keep on goin' just like you should_

She sweeps as she reaches the opening to the hall. Then grabs a cloth, and scrub against the wall.

 **Applejack:**

 _Call me crazy, misunderstood_

Applejack slides down the railing of the stairs and runs past Big Mac.

 **Applejack:**

 _But you won't hear me complain_

Big mac becomes confused and watches Applejack leave through the front door. Applejack waves goodbye. Big Mac shrugs in reply.

 **Applejack:**

 _'Cause I got time to spare_

Applejack slides down her porch with a bucket full of soapy water. Then uses the sponge to scrub soapy water on the fence.

 **Applejack:**

 _Fun to share_

Applejack watters the bush of flowers.

 **Applejack:**

 _My friends along_

 _A job well done by the break of daaaaawn_

Applejack then feeds the chickens some seeds, corn, and other chicken food. The chickens look to to hear Applejack singing

 **Applejack:**

 _So many things need gettin' done_

 _Around the neighborhood_

Applejack continues to sweep the driveway as the chickens follow her to the barn.

 **Applejack:**

 _So, get to work and get it done_

 _Before the gettin' goin' gets good_

Applejack stands in front of the barn and wipes the sweat off of her face.

 **Applejack:**

 _Most people dread the grit and grime_

Applejack opens the barn to reveal how messy it is. There are boxes, sheets, supplies, and other kinds of supplies. What's more, they are all covered in dust.

 **Applejack:**

 _But elbow grease works every time_

But Applejack rolls up her sleeves, and walks inside to get to work.

 **Applejack:**

 _Keepin' busy is keepin' good_

Applejack sweeps the dust off the window.

 **Applejack:**

 _Keep on goin' just like you should_

Applejack carries one box in her arm. Then easily carries three boxes stacked on top of each other with one hand.

 **Applejack:**

 _Call me crazy, misunderstood_

Applejack uses a pitch fork to put the hay inside the wheel barrel, and lifts it up to take it out, but becomes confused to see the chickens popping out of the hay.

 **Applejack:**

 _But you won't hear me complain_

Applejack then pulls some sheets from different places. One of the chickens jump after Applejack takes the blanket away.

 **Applejack:**

 _'Cause I got time to spare_

Applejack grabs the hose and sprays water around the barn. The water cleans off the window and the wall.

 **Applejack:**

 _Fun to share_

Applejack has brushes on her feet, and is skating on the soapy floor, and with the mop in her hand.

 **Applejack:**

 _My friends along_

Applejack mops the ceiling as she skates on the soapy floor.

 **Applejack:**

 _A job well done by the break of dawn_

Applejack comes out of the barn. Then wipes the water from her face. Then continues with her work.

 **Applejack:**

 _Count my chickens, milk the cows_

Applejack nails hook on the top wall, and puts fabric on it. Then walks down the ladder and begins to hang up the other section of the fabric. The chickens clucks.

 **Applejack:**

 _Hang those lights, I'll show ya how_

Applejack hangs lanterns on a string. Then Applejack plugs in the lights. There are streamers, a table full of food, and a barrel of apples.

Big mac walks inside to let them know the limo is here.

 **Applejack:**

 _Invite my friends, clean the barn_

Coming out of the limo are the girls and Wire Wolf dressed in western style clothes, hats, and boots.

 **Applejack:**

 _This is so excitin'!_

Applejack begins to take off her bandana.

 **Applejack:**

 _Strum a guitar and sing this yarn!_

 _Keepin' busy is keepin' good_

The group of friends walk inside to see the barn is cleaned up, and Applejack is now in her western clothes for the party.

 **Applejack:**

 _Keep on goin' just like you should_

The gang walks inside and are excited.

 **Applejack:**

 _Call me crazy, misunderstood_

 _But you won't hear me complain_

 _(Yee-haw!)_

After escorting her friends in the barn, she grabs her guitar and starts playing music on it. Her friends begin to dance to the music.

 **Applejack:**

 _'Cause I got time to spare_

 _I got fun to share_

 _My friends along_

 _A job well done by the break of dawn_

Applejack jumps off stage, and slides on her knees as she plays her guitar.

 **Applejack:**

Keepin' busy is keepin' good

Pinkie shakes a cylinder box around. Then opens it for Rainbow and Sonata to see confetti come out of it. The two girls laugh with smiles on their faces.

 **Applejack:**

Keep on goin' just like you should

Fluttershy feeds a spoon full of feed for the chickens as Falling Star is petting them.

 **Applejack:**

 _Call me crazy, misunderstood_

 _But you won't hear me complain_

 _'Cause I got time to spare_

 _I got fun to share_

Applejack continues to sing and play her guitar as everyone dance to the music.

 **Applejack:**

 _My friends along_

 _A job well done by the break of daaaaawn_

Sun and the others continue to dance until they hear someone snoring. They turn to see Applejack is fast asleep with her guitar on her. The group smiles to see her sleep. Rarity grabs a blanket and puts it on Applejack so she can rest. As Applejack sleeps she hugs her guitar with a smile on her face.


	38. Chapter 38

Episode 35: Fine Line

In Canterlot City Mall, Screwball is running with excitement on her face. She is also dragging Sun by the wrist, and Regana is happily laughing as she is in the baby carrier.

Sun laughs, and says, "Screwball, the line isn't going anywhere. We'll get there."

"I know, but I've been waiting for the game to come out for a while," Screwball happily says.

Screwball manages to find a line. Sun recognise to see Micro Chips and Sandalwood at the end of the line

Sun walks to Sandalwood, and asks, "Hey, is this the line for the new Power Ponies: Revenge of the Maniac video game?"

"Yeah!" Sandalwood answers.

He shows the three the poster. The poster has the Power Ponies and Maniac on top with her hair all over the place.

"Ooh! The Power Ponies was awesome! I've been waiting ages for their new sequel!" Screwball happily cheers with glee.

Regana laughs with a smile.

But Sandalwood points out, "Whoa, whoa. Heh, this is the line for the line."

Sun and Screwball look ahead, and becomes shocked to see a very, very, very long long to the game store. From the looks of it, people must have been camping in line. People are also doing what they can to keep themselves entertained.

Sun looks at her phone, and says, "It looks like we'll be here for a while."

Screwball groans to see the line.

"Hey, it's about the quest with your buds. Not the loot," Sandalwood says. Then he and Micro Chips give each other a fist bump.

Screwball whines, "Aw man!"

"Don't worry, we'll just wait here. And we'll take turns keeping an eye on the baby," sun says.

Regana coos with a smile on her face. And Screwball starts laughing.

In line, Bon Bon and Lyra are playing thumb wrestling. Snips and Snails are playing video games. Curly Winds and Wiz Kid are lifting waits. Well, Wiz Kid is struggling with his.

Sun and Screwball are trying to keep the baby entertain by shaking her rattle in front of her or her stuffed animals.

Hey hear Sandalwoods says, "Can you believe we've already been here three hours?! Time flies when you're with your best friends!"

They both look to see him and Micro Chips are playing hacky sack.

"Ha ha! Let's do trust falls!" Sandalwood adds with a smile. Then falls on the floor.

Then a familiar raspy voice says, "That looks unsafe."

"You can say that again," Another voice replies.

The three look to see Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo.

Sun says, "Rainbow Dash? I thought you couldn't make it."

"Yeah. I thought you were busy, Scootaloo," Screwball adds.

"Yeah. It wasn't as much fun as I thought doing it alone," Scootaloo answers.

Then Rainbow says, "I finished up early. Where is everybody else?"

"Uh, I didn't think they'd wanna do this. But, hey, at least you're here," Sun replies. As Sun talks, Rainbow has an idea, then runs away.

"And now you're gone," Sun bluntly adds.

Suddenly, a beanbag flies over her head, and lands on Regana. They turn to see Sandalwood and Micro Chips with sheepish smiles.

"Oop! Sorry! Sometimes things get outta hand when you're having this much fun with your best friends! Ha ha!" Sandalwood says in excitement.

The three teens look at them with straight looks.

Suddenly, Pinkie appears and takes the beanbag from Regana's head, and asks, "Is this yours?"

The four turns to see Rainbow with the others. Even the rest of the Crusaders tag along. Pinkie hands the beanbag back to Sandalwood.

"Turns out they do wanna do this!" Rainbow happily says to them.

The group of friends begin to wait in line together. Applejack uses an apple core to create an apple heart from an apple. Pinkie brings some the gang some lunch.

The line begins to move a little Rarity is brushing the blush, and looks at Rainbow with a grin. Releasing Rarity is going to use it on her, she grabs Spike and Rarity dust him with it. However, Rarity continues to brush make up on the little dog.

The line continues to move, and Sun and her friends are playing music as Adagio and Sun are coming up with new songs.

The people in the store are getting their game purchases. Soon, Sun and the gang are in front of the store. After the last purchase, they enter the store.

Screwball happily says, "Wow! It's our turn already?"

They look at the poster to see someone putting an x sticker on it.

The employee says, "Thorry. Just thold the latht one."

Screwball groans in disappointment.

Sun reassures, "Aw, it's all right. We got to hang out with our. Who cares about a video game?"

"Oh! That's what we were waiting for? I just thought we were having a super-duper fun line party!" Pinkie says, holding the paster.

She then takes out the game from hair, and gives it to Sun, "I pre-ordered it for you weeks ago."

Screwball takes the game and hugs it with a smile.

Then Screwball says, "You know what the best part of this game is?"

"Uh, the quest?" Apple Bloom asks.

"The powerups?" Rainbow questions.

"The revenge?" Fluttershy says with her eyes narrow with a grin on her face.

Then Screwball happily answers, "It's multiplayer!"

The gang begin to cheer with smiles on their faces.


	39. Chapter 39

Episode 36: A Wolf Needs to Scream

In a bedroom of the homeless shelter, Wire Wolf is having another nightmare. He then shots up, waking up in a cold sweat. Wire Wolf breathes heavily, and has sweat coming down his face.

Wire Wolf goes into the restroom, and washes his face from the nightmare. When he looks up, a different reflection appears.

This person is a grown man that is a tan color with brown hair. He is wearing what looks like a white space suit. It has green armor at front with a red button, and a blue rocket with wings on it, a purple collar and a clear space helmet. Wire Wolf shakes his head, and looks back to see his own reflection.

Wire Wolf sighs in depression, and wonder what's wrong with him.

When the turns to a mirror behind him, Wire Wolf becomes stunned to see a different reflection. This one is a robot, and it looks like a wolf od some kind. It's a silver blue color, with blue hairs on the side and matching eyebrows. A red rim where the neck and the shoulder. There is a round shoulder that connects to robotic arms and claws, like the one Wire Wolf turns to. On the chest. On the chest is a light blue rectangle, and a blue torse. It also has sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

Wire Wolf leaves the restroom, and takes deep breaths. He has no clue who their reflections are, and he freaked out. Finally he manages to closed down.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _The day a door is closed_

 _The echoes fill your soul_

 _They won't say which way to go_

 _Just trust your heart_

Wire Wolf walks down the hallways until he reaches the stairs.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _To find what you're here for_

 _Open another door_

Wire Wolf walks down the stairs and reaches the door.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _But I'm not sure anymore_

 _It's just so hard_

Wire Wolf puts his shoes on. Opens the door, and closes it.

He then begins to run down the sidewalk. He then runs into the park. He stops running to start walking instead.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _Voices in my head_

 _Tell me they know best_

Wire Wolf jumps on to the bench.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _Got me on the edge_

 _They're pushing, pushing - they're pushing_

He then jumps off, and jumps up on to a tree branch.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _I know they've got a plan_

 _But my life's in my hands_

He then jumps down, and runs to stop in front of the fountain.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _This time it's man to man_

 _I'm driving, fighting inside_

Wire Wolf looks at his reflection that changes to the man, then splashes his hand away, making the reflection disappears.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _A world that's upside down_

 _And spinning faster_

 _What do I do now - without you_

Wire Wolf walks on the sidewalk and stops to see the robotic wolf reflection. He puts his hand on the reflection.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _I don't know where to go_

 _What's the right team_

 _I want my own thing_

 _So bad I'm going scream_

He continues to walk down the sidewalk.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _I can't choose, so confused_

 _What's it all mean_

Wire Wolf jumps on a fire hydrant, and jumps off.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _I want my own dream_

 _So bad I'm going to scream_

He continues to walk until he reaches the skate park. Then he runs and stands on the pyramid ramp.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _I'm kicking down the walls_

 _I gotta make them fall_

Wire Wolf then jumps off the ramp and turns his right arm into the robotic arm.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _Just break through 'em all I'm punching, crashing - I'm going to_

Wire Wolf slams his claw to the ground in stress and anger.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _Fight to find myself_

 _Me and no one else_

Wire Wolf then grabs on the flat rails, and do a jump over it, and lands on his feat.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _Which way, I can't tell_

 _I'm searching, searching_

Wire Wolf runs to the half pipe, and runs on it,and performs a flip and lands on his feet.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _Can't find the...way that I should turn_

 _I should turn right or left_

 _It's...It's like nothing works - without you_

Wire Wolf grab his hands on the fence as he expresses his frustration

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _What do I do now - without you_

 _I don't know where to go_

Wire Wolf reaches Equestria Land as lightning begins to flash and thunder clashes.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _What's the right team_

 _I want my own thing_

 _So bad I'm going scream_

He runs, and jumps over the high wall and land on his feet in the park, and has his hand on the ground. Then he gets up, and walks around the park.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _I can't choose, so confused_

 _What's it all mean_

Wire Wolf looks around at the amusement park in night.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _I want my own dream_

 _So bad I'm going to scream_

Wire Wolf walks until he comes across three cracked mirrors. The one on the left shows the man wearing the space suit. The one on the right shows the robot wolf. The one of the middle shows his own reflection.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _Yeah the clock's running down_

 _Hear the crowd getting loud_

 _I'm consumed by the sound_

Suddenly, the reflection shows Sun. Someone very special to him. The person Wire Wolf has fallen in love with.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _Is it her? Is it love_

 _Can the music ever be enough?_

Wire Wolf then leans to Sun on the mirror on the verge of crying.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _Gotta work it out, you can work it out_

 _You can do it, you can do it_

 **Wire Wolf:**

Wire Wolf then begin to run down the park, and jumps over a different wall to leave. He then runs back to the city as rain begins to fall with lightning flashes and thunder clashes.

Finally Wire Wolf reaches they front of the school.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _I don't know where to go_

 _What's the right team_

Wire Wolf still has robotic claw begins to swing it around like he's attacking something.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _I want my own thing_

 _So bad I'm going scream_

Wire Wolf then looks up in the sky

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _I can't choose, so confused_

 _What's it all mean_

Wire Wolf then runs to the wall, and with his claw uses it to climb up the wall.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _I want my own dream_

 _So bad I'm going scream!_

Wire Wolf reaches the top of the wall, and lifts himself up so he is on top of the roof.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _I don't know where to go_

 _What's the right team_

 _I want my own thing_

 _I want my own thing!_

The rain continues to go down as the lighting and thunder continues.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _I can't choose, so confused_

 _What's it all mean_

 _I want my own dream_

 _So bad I'm going to scream_

Wire Wolf then walks to the edge of the roof to look at the raining city, and showing his feelings to the sky.

 **Wire Wolf:**

 _Ohh!_

Then screams on the top of his lungs, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Scream by Zac Efron High School Musical 3**


	40. Chapter 40

Episode 37: Bunny in the Garden

In the halls of CHS, Fluttershy is frantically looking for her bet bunny, Angel. Angel Bunny has sneak away from her while she isn't looking, and can't find him.

Fluttershy shyly calls out, "Angel Angel. Where are you?"

Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity are walking down the halls when they see Fluttershy looking and calling out for Angel.

Twilight asks, "What's wrong Fluttershy?"

"It's Angel. He got away while I wasn't looking, and now I can't find him," fluttershy answers.

Applejack facepalm her head, "You mean that little critter snuck away again."

Fluttershy nods her head in reply.

"Don't worry darling, we'll help you find the little rabbit. He can't come that far can he?" Rarity says, letting Fluttershy know she has her back.

In the school garden, Wallflower and Sun are working on the garden. Since more members are joining in they are able to extended it. Now they have a vegetable garden that has a grown a lot. There are carrots, potatoes, cucumbers, lettuces, tomatoes. Sun si watering the plants while Wallflower is pulling out the weeds in sight.

"The vegetable garden is looking great," Sun replies.

After taking out a weed, Wallflower says, "Yeah. Some of them should be ready to be picked right now."

Wallflower then puts the weed in a bucket. Sun the puts the watering can on the ground.

"Now that we took out the weeds and water the plants, I say it's time to get picking," Sun says.

Wallflower smiles, and nods her head.

Unknown to the girls, a little mischievous rabbit, Angel is in the bushes as he sees the two girls picking the vegetables. Of course, his eyes is on the prize… mainly the carrots that is being pulled from the ground, and washed so it will be clean.

In the school, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are still looking for Angel Bunny. Twilight looks in the library. She looks under the tables and chairs, around the bookshelves, and at the computer area. Angel is nowhere to be seen.

Rarity looks in multiple classrooms, but he isn't there either.

Applejack and Fluttershy looks around the cafeteria, even in the kitchen. But Angel Bunny is nowhere to be seen.

The girls gather at the front of the school.

"How could a little rabbit can be so hard to find?" Rarity says.

"We looked everywhere, and he's nowhere to bee seen," Twilight says.

And Applejack says, "We asked everyone around, and no one have seen a small rabbit."

"Oh Angel, wherever can you be?" Fluttershy asks, feeling very worried.

In the school garden, Sun has picked all the fully grown vegetables and put them in a basket.

"I think Granny Smith is going to love the vegetables we pick for the school lunch," Sun says.

"Yeah. All the vegetables are fresh and clean. And…" Wallflower says.

But as she looks down at the basket, she becomes confused, "Uh Sun…"

"Yes Wallflower," Sun replies.

"Did we plant any cauliflower?" Wallflower asks.

Sun arches her eyebrow with a confused look, and says, "No… why?"

"Because… there's something inside the basket," Wallflower answers,

Confused, Sun looks down on the basket with a confused look on her face.

"What is that?" Sun asks.

"I have no idea," Wallflower answers.

Suddenly, a tail appears from the white object. Both of the girls yelp in reply. The ball turns to reveal the small rabbit eating a carrot. The rabbit smiles and giggles with a smile.

Sun becomes surprised, and questions, "Angel, what are you doing here?"

Angel doesn't answer, except biting on a carrot.

"I'm guessing Angel seems to like the carrots we picked," Wallflower replies.

Sun nods her head, "Yep."

Sitting on the steps at front of the door. Fluttershy is growing very worried of her bunny as Twilight and the others are trying to reassure her.

Sun and Wallflower walks over to them with the basket in their hand.

"Hey girls, why are you looking so sad?" Sun asks.

Fluttershy sadly sighs, "It's Angel, he's missing. The girls and I looked everywhere and he's not in the school."

Wallflower giggles as Sun rolls her eyes.

Then Sun says, "Funny you should mention him."

Wallflower takes the little rabbit out of the basket and presents him to Fluttershy and the others.

Fluttershy happily cheers, "Angel!"

Fluttershy takes Angel and gives him a hug.

She then sternly says, "Now don't go running off. Where were you?"

"He was in the garden, wanting to have some of the carrots we grew," Sun answers.

"He must have know we have a vegetable garden somehow," Wallflower answers.

Applejack think, "I did remember mentioning it to me and Fluttershy. The little rabbit must have decided to go to the garden himself."

"Seems logical," Rarity replies.

Sun smiles, and says, "Well, I can tell you guys one thing. For Angel, we end up getting five gold stars."

Angel smiles has he nods his head, and continues to eat the carrot in his paws.


	41. Chapter 41

Episode 38: Hard Rocker Aria

In the karaoke room, Sonata is singing one of the songs she likes so much. Adagio and Aria are rather annoyed because the song Sonata picks are more for little kids.

After Sonata finishes singing, Adagio and Aria calmly claps in reply and bluntly say, "Yay!"

Sonata looks at her sister with an annoyed look, and says, "Come on guys, you are supposed to have fun in karaoke!"

"We would, if the song you picked aren't for little girls," Aria says, rolling her eyes.

"What about the song Adagio sings?" Sonata asks.

"Adagio's are fine, but not the type of music I like to listen to," Aria answers.

Adagio turns to Aria, and says, "Either way, I think it's your turn to sing a song."

"And don't make it too long, we only have a few minutes before our hour is up," Sonata replies.

"Gladly," Aria says getting up from her chair.

She then picks up her guitar, and walks to the stage with a t.v in front of it.

"So why you brought your guitar with you?" Sonata asks.

"I like to practice my sinning with my guitar," Aria answers.

Once on stage, the song begins to play rock music with guitars, bass, and drums. Aria then begins to play her drums to the music. Then she begins to sing.

Aria Blaze:

I can do it, I can run, I can hunt you down.

You can try, but you can't stop me 'cause I'm gaining ground.

I'm light on my feet, and I'm quick to the punch.

I had a heavy breakfast, but a real light lunch.

I'm a raging bonfire, a cherry bomb; I'm me.

Adagio and Sonata watch their sister sing, and never seen her like this.

Aria Blaze:

I'm rough-and-tumble, I'm the one to beat,

I'm a fresh coat of blacktop burnin' at your feet.

I've got a poisonous sting, when I rain I pour.

I'm the best of the best; I'm the soup du jour.

I'm smooth as glass and sharp as a tack, I'm me.

I'm the last and best stick of gum in the pack; I'm me.

Aria then puts her guitar behind her back and grabs the microphone. And sings loud to it.

Aria Blaze:

I'm a strong woman, fast-talking, big-bad-dog walking,

High falutin', drum-beatin', foot stompin', corn-poppin',

Speeding locomotive that just won't stop!

I'm a hot apple pie with a cherry on top!

I'm a crowd pleasin', head spinnin',

Winnin' in the ninth inning,

Whip-lashing, record-smashin',

Black-tie party crashing!

Cyclone of fun, I'm an army of one!

I'm strawberry sprinkles on a hot cross bun!

As Aria sings, many people come in the room, or leave the door opens to hear her sing loud and with pride.

Aria Blaze:

I've got you beat by a nose at the finish line

I'm a semi truck trailer with a scent of pine

I'm the cold hard walls of a prison cell

I'm a winter trip to the Wisconsin Dells

Aria Blaze:

Soon Aria pony up with her extended hair, pony ears, and purple transparent wings.

I'm a blood-red rose with a string of thorns, I'm me!

I'm a heart-shaped locket on a cold steel chain, I'm me!

Adagio, Sonata, and many people clap for her to the music.

Aria Blaze:

I'm a big haymaker in a title fight.

I'm a cute black kitten with a nasty bite.

I'm an action double-feature on a Friday night!

Aria then puts the microphone back on the stand, and grabs her guitar.

Aria Blaze:

I'm me!

I'm me!

Aria rapidly moves her head around with her pigtails whipping around.

Aria Blaze:

I'm me!

Aria puts her foot on the speaker as she strums her guitar.

Aria Blaze:

I'm me!

Aria then grabs hold of the microphone to sing to the last line.

Aria Blaze:

I'm me!

After Aria sings the last verse of the song, everyone begin to clap and cheer with excitement. Even Adagio and Sonata clap for their sister.

Aria smiles and winks her right eye. Then shows a strong strumm on her guitar.

I'm Me (Extended Version) from Phineas and Ferb


	42. Chapter 42

Episode 39: Doctor Bleep and Nurse Sun

In his bedroom, Wire Wolf is sick in bed. He has a high fever, his nose is stuffy, and his throat hurts. He coughs a few times. Then groans feels like he's nothing but a wreck. Since Sugar Plum is busy working, there is only two people who can take care of him.

Sun comes into the room with Bleep following her.

"Hey Wire Wolf, how are you feeling?" Sun asks.

"Awful," Wire Wolf answers in a groggy tone.

Bleep extends his legs and holds out a thermometer his his hand.

He presents the thermometer as he says, "Bleep!"

Wire Wolf opens the mouth and Bleep puts the thermometer in his mouth.

"Don't worry Wire Wolf, Sugar Plum said while she's working, Bleep and I can take care of you," Sun says.

"Bleep bleep!" Bleep happily replies.

"Thanks," Wire Wolf replies, feeling like a mess.

Just then the thermometer's alarm goes off. Sun takes it out of Wire Wolf's mouth and see the temperature.

"Well Wire Wolf, it looks like you're staying in bed today," Sun answers.

Wire Wolf groans in reply a he tries to get in deeper to the covers.

Sun pours some medicine on a spoon, and says, "I'll give you some medicine and we'll let you get some sleep."

Sun puts the spoon in front of Wire Wolf, and he takes a bite of it and drinks the medicine. Wire Wolf decides to get some sleep.

Sun turns to Bleep, and says, "Alright little guy, let's get to work."

"Bleep!" Bleep replies with glee.

Sun and Bleep begins to do some of the housework. Sun and Bleep start with the kitchen. They clean the dishes and put them away, clean the floor, and the counter.

Then they continue with the hallway. They dust off the furniture, decorations, vases, and statues. They vacuum the floor, clean the stairs, and other places.

Sometime later, Sun is cooking Wire Wolf some soup that will help make him feel better.

After Sun is done, she passes Bleep the tray that has the soup and some orange juice on it.

"Can you give this to Wire Wolf, while I clean up?" Sun asks.

"Bleep! Bleep Bleep Bleep!" Bleep happily answers.

Bleep takes the tray, and rolls to the staircase. Then goes up the ramp that is next to it. After reaching to Wire Wolf's room, he opens the door. He then rolls to Wire Wolf's bed who is kind of awake.

Wire Wolf takes the tray, and says, "Thanks Bleep."

"Bleep!" Bleep happily replies.

He then rolls out of the room so he can help Sun with what needs to be done.

Bleeps rolls to Sun to see her closing the dishwasher, and starting the machine.

Sun turns to see Bleep, and says, "Hi Bleep. I'm already finished with the dishes, and let's see if can finish cleaning the house while Wire Wolf eats."

"Bleep!" Bleep answers with glee.

Sun and Bleep continue to do some cleaning around the house. They help with the laundry, the cleaning, and taking care of things outside.

After the cleaning, they both decide to check on Wire Wolf to see how he is doing. Wire Wolf has finish eating his lunch and is resting in his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sun asks.

"I'm feeling a little better, but still sick," Wire Wolf answers.

"That's alright, Bleep and I already taken care of things around your place, and I'm sure you'll be better soon," Sun says.

"Thanks," Wire Wolf replies.

"Bleep!" Bleep replies.

Then Sun asks, "So Wire Wolf, were you able to you know… remember anything else so far?"

"Not much, I think I'm remember the same old thing, but still don't have a clear answer for those memories," Wire Wolf answers.

"So nothing appears so far. I'm sure they'll appear soon," Sun says.

Wire Wolf groans, "I just hope I figure out what these memories are soon. Otherwise, I'm going to go nuts."


	43. Chapter 43

Episode 40: Falling Star's Concerns Part 1

In the city of Canterlot in Equestria, Sun is visiting with her friend and old classmate Falling Star. The two haven't hang out for a while, and they are glad to hang out with each other.

The first place they decide to go to is Tasty Treats. Inside the restaurant, ponies are having lunch while either working or chatting with friends and families.

Sitting at one of the tables close to the kitchen are Sun and Falling Star.

Sun sips her soup, and says, "This sure is a good idea to come here to eat."

"I agree. It's one of the most popular restaurants in Canterlot. I especially like this spicy soup," Falling Star says.

"That's right. You and your human counterpart like some of your food spicy," Sun replies.

"You know it," Falling Star says with a grin.

Coming to the table is Saffron Masala.

She asks, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Can we get some water?" Sun asks.

"Coming right up princess," Saffron says.

Sun blushes, and says, "Oh, you don't need to be formal just call me Sun."

"Okay Sun, I'll be back with your drinks," Saffron says.

She leaves the table and walks to the kitchen.

Falling Star smirks, and says, "Still have problems being called a princess."

"Maybe a little," Sun says with her cheeks blush.

"I'm just teasing," Falling Star says.

Then she asks, "What do you wanna do after lunch?"

"Hmm, maybe we can go the castle courtyard, and we can catch each other up with what happens in our homes," Sun suggests.

"Deal," Falling Star answers.

Saffron has bring the glasses of water to the table as the two friends continue to have their lunch.

After having lunch, Falling Star and Sun are at the castle courtyard telling each other stories that has happen.

"And after giving Vignette our friendship, everyone started taking pictures and putting them on SnapGab. Then we started playing music during the parade. We all learned a very valuable lesson from it. Is that you should never lose what's important in your life, and should be honest with your feelings," Sun explains.

"Sounds like you had one crazy adventure in the park. I still can't get over the fact that Equestrian Magic is starting to get wild in the human world," Falling Star says.

"Yeah. It makes me worried when the next crazy magic is going to show up. It feels like Equestria Magic is starting to influence the human world ever time," Sun replies.

Falling Star laughs, "I can imagine. But still, it's nice to know that the Magic of Friendship is when you need it."

"You can say that again," Falling Star replies.

Then Sun asks, "So how is Princess Twilight and the others doing at the school?"

"Things are actually doing great. Even the merponies are having a great time. I kind of like Princess Twilight's school because it's different, and it's the first one to have other creatures going to the school," Falling Star answers.

Then grits her teeth with an annoyed look, "Not that my uncle Neighsay agreed to it just because it's not EEA material."

"I remember Princess Twilight telling me that. It seems that your uncle thinks differently about the Friendship School," Sun says.

"Different doesn't begin to cover it. He hates it. He thinks the School should be done the EEA way, and doesn't want to give how Princess Twilight and the others way a chance," Falling Star says.

Falling Star sighs, and says, "I love my uncle and I, but sometimes… he can be so stubborn, and thinks differently from everypony else. Just like how I was before you girls shows me how powerful friendship is."

"I think I remember how stubborn and directed minded you are back in our school days," Sun replies.

"Yeah. I was pretty awful to you, and thought too much about what I want than how it ends up affecting others. If you and your friends hadn't stopped me, I… I wouldn't have still been a monster," Falling Star sadly says.

Sun shows a calm smile, "Falling Star, I don't think you were ever a monster in that form."

"You don't?" Falling Star questions.

"No. I think Equestrian Magic affected your personal desires and corrupted it. I think that what's been happening to many people in that world. Corrupted by their negative emotions and transformed them into what inside their heart," Sun explains.

"I guess that make sense. I ended up turning into a raging shedemon and tried to conquer Equestria," Falling Star replies.

"But that's all in the past. Now you have your own friends, and you got me, Princess Twilight, and the others as well," Sun says with a smile.

Falling Star shows a small smile, and says, "I guess you're right."

Then Sun says, "And think of what you did so far. You helped me defeat the Dazzlings and Black Stone. You helped me and the Dazzlings saved the human Twilight from Equestria Magic, helped me and the others fight off the pony of shadows and save Stygian, and you helped Princess Twilight, the other princesses, and Starlight and Stygian find information about the memory stone."

"I guess you have a point there," Falling Star replies, feeling a little more confident.

"Yeah. You helped me multiple times, and each time your friendship grew as well. As well as your magic," Sun says.

"Yeah. I have learned a lot of new spells, and how to use them properly. Princess Celestia is even giving me some private lessons on some of the harder magic," Falling Star says with smile.

Sun pats, Falling Star on the head, "That sounds good. It's like you're becoming Princess Celestia's student as well."

"Let's not get carried away," Falling Star says, winking her eye.

Falling Star begins to sadly sigh, and feels a little depressed about something.

Sun turns to Falling Star and asks, "Falling Star, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, there's nothing wrong," Falling Star sadly answers.

"Falling Star, I know that something is wrong, and I think your uncle is the reason. If something is wrong, then you shouldn't be worried about telling me, and maybe, I can help," Sun says, showing a reassuring smile.

Falling Star sighs in defeat, and says, "Well, there is something. But… can we talk in somewhere private."

"I understand," Sun replies, nodding her head.

"Thanks. To be honest, what I need to tell you it's… it's actually about my uncle," Falling Star says, looking worried.

"You mean Chancellor Neighsay?" Sun questions.

"Yes. It's been bothering me for some time now, and… well… I need some advice with it too," Falling Star says.

Sun nods her head, and says, "Of course. Let's go find a private room, and you can explain it to me from there."

"Thanks Sun, I could really use your help right about now," Falling Star says, feeling reassured.

The two decide to go somewhere where they can have their conversation in private. Sun hopes that whatever Falling Star is worried about can be fixed, but wonders why her uncle is making her concern.


	44. Chapter 44

Episode 40: Falling Star's Concerns Part 1

In the city of Canterlot in Equestria, Sun is visiting with her friend and old classmate Falling Star. The two haven't hang out for a while, and they are glad to hang out with each other.

The first place they decide to go to is Tasty Treats. Inside the restaurant, ponies are having lunch while either working or chatting with friends and families.

Sitting at one of the tables close to the kitchen are Sun and Falling Star.

Sun sips her soup, and says, "This sure is a good idea to come here to eat."

"I agree. It's one of the most popular restaurants in Canterlot. I especially like this spicy soup," Falling Star says.

"That's right. You and your human counterpart like some of your food spicy," Sun replies.

"You know it," Falling Star says with a grin.

Coming to the table is Saffron Masala.

She asks, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Can we get some water?" Sun asks.

"Coming right up princess," Saffron says.

Sun blushes, and says, "Oh, you don't need to be formal just call me Sun."

"Okay Sun, I'll be back with your drinks," Saffron says.

She leaves the table and walks to the kitchen.

Falling Star smirks, and says, "Still have problems being called a princess."

"Maybe a little," Sun says with her cheeks blush.

"I'm just teasing," Falling Star says.

Then she asks, "What do you wanna do after lunch?"

"Hmm, maybe we can go the castle courtyard, and we can catch each other up with what happens in our homes," Sun suggests.

"Deal," Falling Star answers.

Saffron has bring the glasses of water to the table as the two friends continue to have their lunch.

After having lunch, Falling Star and Sun are at the castle courtyard telling each other stories that has happen.

"And after giving Vignette our friendship, everyone started taking pictures and putting them on SnapGab. Then we started playing music during the parade. We all learned a very valuable lesson from it. Is that you should never lose what's important in your life, and should be honest with your feelings," Sun explains.

"Sounds like you had one crazy adventure in the park. I still can't get over the fact that Equestrian Magic is starting to get wild in the human world," Falling Star says.

"Yeah. It makes me worried when the next crazy magic is going to show up. It feels like Equestria Magic is starting to influence the human world ever time," Sun replies.

Falling Star laughs, "I can imagine. But still, it's nice to know that the Magic of Friendship is when you need it."

"You can say that again," Falling Star replies.

Then Sun asks, "So how is Princess Twilight and the others doing at the school?"

"Things are actually doing great. Even the merponies are having a great time. I kind of like Princess Twilight's school because it's different, and it's the first one to have other creatures going to the school," Falling Star answers.

Then grits her teeth with an annoyed look, "Not that my uncle Neighsay agreed to it just because it's not EEA material."

"I remember Princess Twilight telling me that. It seems that your uncle thinks differently about the Friendship School," Sun says.

"Different doesn't begin to cover it. He hates it. He thinks the School should be done the EEA way, and doesn't want to give how Princess Twilight and the others way a chance," Falling Star says.

Falling Star sighs, and says, "I love my uncle and I, but sometimes… he can be so stubborn, and thinks differently from everypony else. Just like how I was before you girls shows me how powerful friendship is."

"I think I remember how stubborn and directed minded you are back in our school days," Sun replies.

"Yeah. I was pretty awful to you, and thought too much about what I want than how it ends up affecting others. If you and your friends hadn't stopped me, I… I wouldn't have still been a monster," Falling Star sadly says.

Sun shows a calm smile, "Falling Star, I don't think you were ever a monster in that form."

"You don't?" Falling Star questions.

"No. I think Equestrian Magic affected your personal desires and corrupted it. I think that what's been happening to many people in that world. Corrupted by their negative emotions and transformed them into what inside their heart," Sun explains.

"I guess that make sense. I ended up turning into a raging shedemon and tried to conquer Equestria," Falling Star replies.

"But that's all in the past. Now you have your own friends, and you got me, Princess Twilight, and the others as well," Sun says with a smile.

Falling Star shows a small smile, and says, "I guess you're right."

Then Sun says, "And think of what you did so far. You helped me defeat the Dazzlings and Black Stone. You helped me and the Dazzlings saved the human Twilight from Equestria Magic, helped me and the others fight off the pony of shadows and save Stygian, and you helped Princess Twilight, the other princesses, and Starlight and Stygian find information about the memory stone."

"I guess you have a point there," Falling Star replies, feeling a little more confident.

"Yeah. You helped me multiple times, and each time your friendship grew as well. As well as your magic," Sun says.

"Yeah. I have learned a lot of new spells, and how to use them properly. Princess Celestia is even giving me some private lessons on some of the harder magic," Falling Star says with smile.

Sun pats, Falling Star on the head, "That sounds good. It's like you're becoming Princess Celestia's student as well."

"Let's not get carried away," Falling Star says, winking her eye.

Falling Star begins to sadly sigh, and feels a little depressed about something.

Sun turns to Falling Star and asks, "Falling Star, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, there's nothing wrong," Falling Star sadly answers.

"Falling Star, I know that something is wrong, and I think your uncle is the reason. If something is wrong, then you shouldn't be worried about telling me, and maybe, I can help," Sun says, showing a reassuring smile.

Falling Star sighs in defeat, and says, "Well, there is something. But… can we talk in somewhere private."

"I understand," Sun replies, nodding her head.

"Thanks. To be honest, what I need to tell you it's… it's actually about my uncle," Falling Star says, looking worried.

"You mean Chancellor Neighsay?" Sun questions.

"Yes. It's been bothering me for some time now, and… well… I need some advice with it too," Falling Star says.

Sun nods her head, and says, "Of course. Let's go find a private room, and you can explain it to me from there."

"Thanks Sun, I could really use your help right about now," Falling Star says, feeling reassured.

The two decide to go somewhere where they can have their conversation in private. Sun hopes that whatever Falling Star is worried about can be fixed, but wonders why her uncle is making her concern.

Episode 40: Falling Star's Concerns Part 2

Falling Star is able to find the perfect place for Sun and herself to talk. They are able to go in one of the study rooms in the library. The best part is, no one else can hear or see them but each other. Falling Star is able to explain to Sun about her concerns about her uncle. Sun is rather surprised about it.

"What? You think your uncle is up to no good?" Sun asks in surprise.

"That's right," Falling Star sadly answers.

Then Sun asks, "Why do you think your uncle is doing something bad?And what do you think your uncle is up to?"

"I… I think my uncle is trying to shut down Princess Twilight's school," Falling Star answers, looking concern.

"Why do you think that?" Sun asks.

"Well, I remember Princess Twilight telling me that he think creatures who are not ponies shouldn't go to the school. Also, he think that it will destroy Equestria if they stay," Falling Star explains.

"What?! That's not true!" Sun exclaim in shock.

"I know, but my uncle doesn't want to listen to reason. What's more, he wants Princess Twilight to do what the EEA would do, but that's not what Princess Twilight's school. And he doesn't seem to care that Princess Celestia approved the school either," Falling Star explains.

Falling Star closes her eyes, and says, "I… I'm worried that… that…"

"You're worried that your uncle's ambitions will lead him to the same path like you did," Sun suspects.

Falling Star slowly opens her eyes, and nod her head.

"I… I think I can understand why you feel that away," Sun sadly replies.

Falling Star nods her head, "I feel like I shouldn't think the worst in him, but the way he said to my friends and what he thinks about their school… I… I don't know what to do about it. Rarity even told me that my uncle improosed Flim and Flam's university because they made a school only for ponies."

"Sounds like you don't want to think badly about your uncle, but the way he acted… reminds you on how you used to be when things don't go your way," Sun explains.

"That's right," Falling Star answers nodding her head.

"Hmm, I can understand why you've been feeling worried about it. Your uncle has a problem with Princess Twilight's school, and he has a problem with the students not being ponies," Sun says.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. I wish I have the confidence to talk to him about it, but he'll think I'm crazy," Falling Star says.

Sun sighs, "I think the best thing you can do is give it some time. I'm sure your uncle is not going to take his desire to change the school go to his head."

"I sure hope so," Falling Star replies with depressed look on her face.

"Well, I'm glad that you are able to talk to me about your problem. I kind of understand how it feels to worry about those who are close to you," Sun explains.

"What do you mean?" Falling Star asks.

"I'm been worried about one of my friends. You remember me mentioning about my new friend name Wire Wolf?" Sun explains.

Falling Star nods her head, "Uh huh."

"Well, Wire wolf have been having strange dreams and been hearing voices he feels he should know but can't. What's more, he told me that not long ago, he saw two different beings. He said there was a man named Ty Parsec, while the other one is a robot like werewolf," Sun explains.

Falling Star blinks a few time with confused looks.

She manages to say, "Okay. That's is totally weird."

"I know it's weird, but that what Wire Wolf said," Sun replies.

Then Falling Star says, "Speaking of weird, when you told me about all the memories Wire Wolf's been having, do you have an idea what he is going through?"

"Well to be honest, I'm starting to think that Wire Wolf is not from Canterlot City or from Equestria," Sun answers.

"What made you think that?" Falling Star asks.

"Well, it all started when I was taking care of Wire Wolf when he was sick. I asked him if I can see his memories. When he allowed me to I saw weird things," Sun explains.

"Like what?" Falling Star asks.

"Well, there are strange places I never seen before. He seems to remember one of them. It was a space station and I think it was called Star Command. I also hear strange voices. There was this Ty Parsec and the growing of that werewolf. Then there was another voice, I think his name was Buzz Lightyear," Sun explains.

"Woah! That's a lot of stuff that boy has in his mind," Falling Star replies.

"Yeah, but that's not the end of it," Sun replies.

"What else?" Falling Star.

Sun becomes scared, and gulp.

Then Sun explains, "There was this scary robot that is something I never seen before, but Wire Wolf seems to remember what it looks like. Looking into his memories, that robot was an energy vampire that is called Nos-4-A2. That robot is not normal, and a strange red glow shines in his eyes. I can sense anger and fear when it was around."

"Please tell me that this vampire is not an evil monster that can actually suck blood out of ponies or something!" Falling Star scaredly says.

"No. From Wire Wolf's memories, he's interested in eating energy, and not blood from life forms," Sun answers, while shaking her head.

Falling Star calmly sighs, "What a relief."

"This may sound strange, but I get the feeling that the energy vampire Nos-4-A2 is responsible for why Wire Wolf is feeling so much pain and suffering," Sun replies.

"Sounds like it. But what do you think all of this means," Falling Star asks.

"I don't know. But what I do is that Wire Wolf came from somewhere else. It could be a whole other world," Sun replies.


	45. Chapter 45

Episode 41: Ring Finder

In Canterlot Mall, Wire Wolf is looking around to find a birthday present for Sun. He decides to get her a ring. Of course, Wire Wolf isn't sure what kind of ring will Sun like. He is simply walking around the mall trying to think of an idea.

"Sun's birthday party is coming up, or was it her Equestrian birthday that Pinkie Pie said. Either way, I need to find a good ring for her," Wire Wolf says to himself.

Then remembers, "Of course, Aria is going to make a joke about me proposing for to her or something.

Wire Wolf walks around a little more until he notices a jewelry store. The store has a picture of a diamond ring, a necklace, and bracelet over the entrance. Curious, Wire Wolf decides to walk inside.

Once Wire Wolf is in the store, he's amazed to see the different jewelry and all kinds of accessories in the store. There are many bracelets, necklaces, charms, rings, hair bands, and other kinds of jewels and accessories. Each of them have different designs, size, and color.

Wire Wolf looks around as he says to himself, "There's a lot of jewels in here. I might be able to find something for her."

Wire Wolf looks at one of the glass tables and see all kinds of rings. He imagines Sun wearing one of them, and will be very pleased to have one.

Suddenly, a female employee walks over to him, and says, "Hello, is there anything you like help with."

Wire Wolf turns to see the woman, and answers, "Well, I'm looking for a ring for a… special friend. Her birthday is coming soon, and like to give it to her for a present."

"Planning on proposing to her?" The employee questions.

Wire Wolf blushes, and says, "Oh no, it's a birthday present. I think Sun and I are too young to get engaged."

"I'm just teasing," The employee says with a giggle.

Then says, "We have different variety of our special rings. Anything in particular she likes?"

"Well, she likes music, her friends, and does like animals. She's smart, and very helpful," Wire Wolf answers.

"What does she look like," The employee asks.

Wire Wolf takes out his phone, and shows her picture of himself with Sun.

"My isn't she a pretty sight. I think I know a few rings that will suit that kind of beauty," The employee says.

She takes Wire Wolf to one of the rooms to show him the ring selections. Wire Wolf can see there are many different kinds of rings.

"There sure to be one that catches your eye," The woman says.

Wire Wolf looks to see there are many different kinds of rings on the table. Some have gold rings, some has silver rings. Some has a single jewels while some have multiple small gems, and in different colors. There's even some that has pictures and/or writings on it.

In thought Wire Wolf says, "There are so many different rings. How am I going to chose one ring for her."

Wire Wolf looks at the many selections of rings, and is not sure which one will fit Sun perfectly. As he looks at the rings, there is one that catches his attention.

The ring is a gold yellow color. On it is bright yellow gem with a red and gold sun inside of it. There are also three music notes around the sun. Wire Wolf takes a closer look on it to see the ring has a special shimmer.

Wire Wolf picks up the ring, and says, "I'll take this one."

"A good choice," the employee says.

Wire Wolf then arrives at the register and just purchase the ring.

The female employee asks, "Would you like the ring to be gift wrapped?"

"Sure," Wire Wolf answers.

The woman takes the black box containing the ring to a table, and takes out red wrapping paper. She wraps the box with the wrapping paper and then puts tape of it. Then ties it with a black ribbon on it. She then puts the ring in a pink bag, and put purple paper in it, so it will be safe.

She comes to the register and gives the bag to Wire Wolf, "Have a nice day. And hope your girlfriend likes her present."

"I hope so too," Wire Wolf says in thought.

Wire Wolf take the bag and leaves the store. He can't wait for Sun;s birthday so he can give it to her.

Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice, "Wire Wolf, darling."

Wire Wolf turns around to see Rarity and Adagio walking his way.

"Hey guys, what you doing?" Wire Wolf replies.

"Adagio and I are getting some more supplies for Sun's birthday dress, and her presents," Rarity answers.

Looking at the bag, Adagio says, "And I can see you already bought sun her present."

"Um yeah. I did," Wire Wolf answers.

"No need to feel embarrassed. We know how much you love Sun," Rarity says.

"And we know Sun feels the same way about you," Adagio adds.

Wire Wolf blushes that his cheeks are turning red.

Then Rarity asks, "Either way, we just finish with our shopping, and about to get lunch. You wanna come?"

"Sure," Wire Wolf answers.

The three goes to the food court to grab something to eat.


	46. Chapter 46

Episode 42: Sun Won't Say She's in Love

Evening, The Dazzlings, Twilight, and Falling Star are in Equestria Land. Many people are already leaving the park. The girls have finish going on the ride that spins around while being on swings.

As they get off, Twilight says, "That was a lot of fun."

"Yeah/ I feel like I was flying," Sonata happily says.

"But we fly when get pony up and have our wings," Aria bluntly says.

"I know, but it's nice to fly without it," Sonata replies.

"That's true," Falling Star replies.

Then she says, "It's too bad the others aren't able to come. They're missing out on a lot of fun."

Sonata laughs, "Isn't something Pinkie would say."

"I know. Adagio replies.

The girls then start laughing with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, Adagio notices someone not here, "Have anyone seen Sun? She's not here."

The girls look around to find Sun. they look to notice Sun is staring at a cup spinning ride that has couples in each one. She then thinks about Wire Wolf and herself in that ride.

Sun sighs, and says to herself, "Why do I feel like this? I do like Wire Wolf, but we… I mean, the way we were with each other."

"I don't know. I...I can't be in love with him," Sun says to herself.

Sun the leaves the cup spinning ride and can see that no one is around. She then walks away, and looks around.

Sun:

If there's a prize for awkward judgement,

I guess I've already won that

Sun decides to head off to the building where the sweets and goodies are at.

Sun:

No man is worth the aggravation

As Sun walks past a large candy cane, The Dazzlings, Twilight, and Falling Star, and hear Sun singing, and decides to help her.

Sun:

That's ancient history, been there, done that

As Sun walks away. Light appear over her five friends. And they being to sing and dance.

Twilight Sparkle, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

Who d'you think you're kidding

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden,

Honey we can see right through you

Sun then sits on one of the fake cakes with her hands on her face, and elbows on her knees.

Twilight Sparkle, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

Girl you can't conceal it

Sun:

(Oh nooooooo!)

Twilight Sparkle, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

We know how you're feeling

Who you thinking of

Twilight then levitates a rose to Sun, but the girls walks away.

Sun:

Oh….

No chance no way I won't say it, no no

Twilight Sparkle, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)

Sun:

It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love

Twilight Sparkle, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

Shoo-doo shoo-doo ooo

Twilight and the others see Sun walking away, and shrug their shoulders about Sun's problem, and need to urge her more.

Sun:

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

Sun walks to see a statue of a ballerina and a soldier are in a dancing pose together.

Sun:

My head is screaming "Get a grip girl!"

The five friends are singing behind Sun. When Sun turns around, they hide from her.

Sun:

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

(Oh….)

Sun walks away as she sings, unaware the girls are dancing to the music.

Twilight Sparkle, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

Girl you can't deny it

Who you are is how you're feeling

Baby we're not buying

Hon we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

Sun walks to see a few couples walking together with smiles on their faces.

Twilight Sparkle, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad

Twilight and the girls appear standing on the bench.

Sun:

Oh…

No chance no way I won't say it, no no

Sun walks down the street until she trips, and catches her hand on something.

Twilight Sparkle, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)

Sun looks up to see a toy soldier, and smiles in reply. But snaps out of it

Sun:

This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love

Sun walks away doesn't know what to do

Twilight Sparkle, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

(You're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love)

Twilight and her friends singing on a table under an umbrella.

Sun:

You're way off base I won't say it

Twilight Sparkle, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

(She won't say it, no)

Sun walks past them, not wanting to admit it.

Sun:

Get off my case I won't say it

Sun walks to a fountain that is in the middle of the park.

Twilight Sparkle, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)

Twilight then uses her magic to put the rose on the fountain rim next to Sun. When Sun puts her hand down, she feels something. Then looks to see the rose. Sun takes the rose in her hand, and brings up to her face with a smile

Sun:

At least out loud I won't say I'm in love

Sun then lays down on the rim of the fountain with smile on her face and love in her heart.

Twilight Sparkle, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings:

Sha-la-la-la la la, awee

Twilight and the girls sign with a smiles on their faces to see and help Sun bring out her true feelings.

I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules


	47. Chapter 47

Episode 43: The Iron Athletes Competition

In the open field of Sweet Apple Acres, Sun, Wire Wolf, and the others are waiting Rainbow Dash and Applejack complete against their athletic rivalry towards each other. Wire Wolf is rather confused to see the apple farmer and the school athlete stretching and training.

"So remind me what Applejack and Rainbow Dash are doing?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Well Wire Wolf, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are once again getting into one of their crazy athletic rivalry," Sun explains.

"Crazy how?" Wire Wolf questions.

Applejack stops training, and explains, "You see we're going to have an…"

But Rainbow interrupts, "Iron Athletes Competition."

Then continues stretching. Applejack looks at her with a straight face.

Applejack continues, "You see, we put up ten different events to see…"

"To see who the best athletic girl ever!" Rainbow adds.

Applejack again puts a straight face.

"And why are we here?" Wire Wolf asks.

Rainbow sits up, and questions, "Why are they here?"

"Sun is going to be our judge and keep score, while the others are here to watch," Applejack bluntly answers.

"Right. Someone got to record ma amazingness for the history books," Rainbow says with confidence.

"Right. But remember to be sure there is not cheating or unexpected magic surges, I need you two to give me your geodes," Sun adds.

"We know," Applejack says.

"Right," Rainbow says, still stretching.

Some time later, the girls and Wire Wolf are waiting for the competition to start. Applejack and Rainbow Dash have given Sun their geodes to avoid magic being used in the competition.

Sun says, "Alright, the first round is the hurdle run. Rainbow you're up first."

"Got it," Rainbow says, getting in position to run.

Sun starts the timer and shouts, "Go!"

Rainbow jumps the hurdles as fast as she possibly can. When Rainbow reaches the finish line, Sun stops the time.

Sun looks at the stop watch and shouts, "Twenty five second!"

"Wow! That's my own personal record," Rainbow says.

Sun turns to Applejack and says, "You're next!"

Applejack gets in position

"Go!" Sun shouts, starting the timer.

Applejack runs and jump over the hurdles as fast as she can. At the last one, Applejack foot taps on the hurdle, and continues to run and reach the finish line.

Sun stops the timer and looks at the time, "Twenty 23 seconds, but a five second penalty for nudging the hurdle."

"That means I win," Rainbow happily announces.

Sun puts a check under Rainbow's section of the game board to keep score.

Soon, they arrive at a large high striker game.

Rainbow goes first, and hits the hammer that lever making the dumbbell goes up, and is almost close to ringing the bell.

Rainbow turns to Applejack, and sya, "Beat that."

"Oh, you'll see," Applejack says taking the hammer.

She then hits the hammer hard that the dumbbell hits the bell hard, and knocks it out.

Applejack smiles, and says, "Years of carrying apples."

After that, they go onto the next competition. A one on one basketball game. They supposed to shoot three baskets. Being the captain of every sport in school, Rainbow wins it with breeze.

Next they do a lasso competition. Applejack is a pro in it, and is able to lasso over under and side to side. Rainbow is having struggles spinning her lasso. Applejack ends up lassong Spike by his legs. Rainbow ends up doing it to herself.

Then they both do arm wrestling, and Rainbow Dash wins.

After that, they do hay throwing. Rainbow does a good job on it, but Applejack throws farther.

After that, they do push ups, and Sun is counting how many they're doing. Applejack becomes tired and collapses on the ground. Rainbow wins this event.

Next, they kick a football into the air. Applejack ends up kicking hers farther and higher into the air.

After the football, they bounce balls in their hair by the head. Applejack struggles and falls over.

They also do tug a war. They both pull hard that the rope almost break in half. Applejack is the one who pulls harder and wins.

The then go to more event.

After the events they do, the competition is over, and Sun takes a looks at the results.

"Well girls, it seems that you two ended up in a tie," Sun concludes.

"A tie? Again?" Applejack questions.

"How come a lot of the event we do end up in a tie?" Rainbow asks.

"Maybe you two are just too good that you're both evenly match," Wire Wolf suggests.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looks at each other with straight looks.

Rainbow smirks, and says, "Best out of twenty."

"You're on!" Applejack eagerly accepts.

The two then begin to run ahead to do more competitions leaving the others behind looking confused.

Sonata speaks up, "If this is how those two like to handle competitions, count me out."


	48. Chapter 48

Episode 44: Regana's Bath Adventure

In the living room of their home, Sun and Screwball and little Regana are watching t.v. They are watching the Power Ponies show on television.

The show says, "And toon in next week for another exciting episode of… The Power Ponies!"

The show ends, and the credits roll in. Regana laugh as she claps her hands.

"I can't for the new episode next week, and they're going to have a new character as well," Screwball says in excitement.

"Even though the new character is a super villain," Sun replies.

Screwball smiles, and says, "Right."

"Either way, it's time for Regana to have her bath. You get her bath toys and baby soap while I get the tub and Regana ready," Sun says, picking up Regana and walking up stairs.

Screwball follows, "Yeah. She like taking baths with her toys, and pretend we're in the seven seas.

In the restroom, the bathtub is all filled with water and at the right temperature for Regana. Screwball puts the soap in to make bubbles, and put her the bath toys in.

Sun walks with Regana to the tub, and says, "Alright sweetie, it's time for you to go in the water."

Sun place Regana in a baby bath seat. Regana likes the water and starts splashing in it. Sun giggles.

Screwball comes over wearing a sailors hat, and says, "Alright Regana it's time for you to go on your sailing adventure."

Regana smile and coo. In her mind, Regana is wearing a small captain's jacket with a matching hat, and is sailing in a light blue boat. She is captain of the ship, traveling the seven seas. Regana turns the steering wheel as the boat sails on the waves. Just then, white fog comes over, and surrounds the ship.

Regana looks around to see the fog is so thick, so white, and so… bubbly. The fog is made out of bubbles. One floats to Regana and pops in front of her nose. She laughs in reply.

The baby continues to sail, until three dolphins of orange, purple, and green swim up to the boat.

The dolphin's cry out to Regana, and show them the way out of the fog. Regana turns the steering wheel and followi the dolphins.

The dolphins lead them out of the fog, and Regana has a clear view of the ocean.

She happily waves, and says, "Bye bye!"

The dolphins reply, and swim away.

Regana continues to steer the boat across the ocean, looking for new adventures. Funny thing is, her next part of the adventure is rising from the water.

It's a giant yellow whale with an orange mark on the face. The while rises from the ocean, then dives back down into the sea. The tail hits the water, making giant waves. Regana steers the ship to make sure it doesn't go overboard.

Regina continues to steer the boat as the wind take the it over the wave. Regana goes up, then goes down.

Suddenly, another ship comes bay, and rides over the waves. Regana continues to drive her boat with the steering wheel, as the waves begins to clash against each other.

Regana starts to get scared as the waves clashes with one another and the boats are being rocket by the water. Regana rings the bell to get the ships attention, but they're too far to hear.

Suddenly a giant sized wave clashes in front of the boat, sending Regana far away from where the boats are. And then…

Thump!

Regana looks to find her ship has hit a jungle island. On the beach is a treasure chest full of gold and jewels. Regana smiles happily, and clap for joy to have found the treasure to her adventures including the adventure itself.

Suddenly, the baby has been grab. By two familiar pair of hands.

Regana looks to see Sun has wrap Regana in a towel as she takes her out of the water. Sun and Screwball are also wet.

Screwball laughs, and says, "Well Regana, it looks like you had another high seas adventures."

"Yeah. and that you got us wet in the process… again," Sun says.

Sun giggles, and wonders, "I like to know what you imagine when you take your bath."

Regan smiles, and touches Sun on the face and giggles.


	49. Chapter 49

Episode 45: Best Birthday Discussion

In Carousel Boutique, Twilight and the others are making preparations for Sun's birthday. Which is coming up in a week. They are excited about celebrating Sun's second birthday, which is Pinkie's idea.

As usually, Pinkie is trying to plan the best birthday party for her.

"Okay. I got the party cannon and confetti set up, got Mr. and Mrs. Cake to make Sun's birthday, and I made sure to help Sun invite a lot of our friends to our birthday party. And I also got a pinata, Sun's present, and…" Pinkie says with glee.

She stops and asks, "Do we need anything else for Sun's birthday?"

Pinkie looks to see the girls are wrapping their presents for the party. Wire Wolf, the Crusaders, Spike, Bleep, and Nina are helping them out.

"I think we got everything for the party," Spike says.

"Yeah. Her birthday isn't until next week," Aria replies.

"And let's not forget, Halloween is also next week," Sonata adds.

"That's right, I have all of our costumes in the clothing bags, but…" Rarity says.

She turns her head to Wire Wolf, and says, "I don't have one for you, Wire Wolf. If you want, I can make you a costume?"

"I don't know. I don't think I wear a costume in a long time or something. You sure you want to make me one in this short amount of time," Wire Wolf answers.

"I'm sure darling. I just need a design or a picture of your costume and I can make it in a short amount of time," Rarity happily says.

Wire Wolf thinks about the idea, and says, "Well, I actually do draw something that could be good for a costume. But… I think it will be well, close to impossible to make."

"I'm sure it won't be too hard. I can find a way to improvise some of the details. And I can ask my friends to help me out," Rarity reassures.

"Alright," Wire Wolf says.

Wire Wolf grabs his backpack and takes out his notebook. He opens it, and shows Rarity the costume he has in mind.

Rarity looks at the drawing to see a space suit. It's white with a green armor on the chest. The green chest armor has buttons of blue, yellow, and red that are together, and a red button. In the middle is a rocket ship with giant wings. There are two purple line under the armor, and collar in the armor. A clear round semicircle space helmet. There are green lines under the elbows, the torso with black fabric, and green on the ankle and shows.

"I do admit, this space suit looks amazing. I think it looks daring, adventurous, it diffidently scream protector of space," Rarity says with glee.

She turns to Wire Wolf and says, "I'll be happy to make it for you."

"Glad you want to. Don't worry about the buttons, and jetpack that comes with it, I'll be taking care of them," Wire Wolf answers.

"How?" Nina questions.

"Well, I'm going to put a few electronics that can make the helmet open and close. And I'm going to make a working jetpack for and spread the wings," Wire Wolf explains.

"That's actually kind of cool," Rainbow replies.

Then Twilight says, "And if you need help with the electronics, you can ask me."

"Thanks," Wire Wolf replies.

"So Wire Wolf, you excited about giving Sun your present?" Adagio asks.

Wire Wolf blushes, "Well, um… I am alright about giving it to her."

"Rarity and Adagio told us that you got Sun a very nice ring," Fluttershy asks.

Then Falling Star asks, "Yeah. Think we can see it?"

"You can't see the actually ring, but I did took a picture of it," Wire Wolf answers.

Wire Wolf brings out his phone, and shows a picture of the ring to the girls. Everyone are in awed to see the ring.

"It's so pretty," Pinkie complements.

"It's beautiful," Adagio adds.

Then Falling Star says, "Sun is going to love it."

"And it's even matches the color of her hair," Fluttershy adds.

Then Rarity says,"And it the perfect accessory for Sun's costume and her birthday dress to a T."

"Yeah. And now that we got all of Sun's birthday presents wrapped up, we just need to wait until the official day to bring everything to Sun's house," Applejack says.

Then Rainbow happily shouts, "We'll give her a birthday party she'll never forget."

"And don't forget, I'm throwing an official Halloween party at Canterlot Mall, and you all are invited. Make sure you wear your costumes over there," Pinkie happily say.

"I think we remember Pinkie. Since you told us about it like almost a hundred times," Aria replies.

Then Sonata happily says, "I can't wait to have fun at both parties soon."

"I still can't believe Filthy Rich allowed you to have a party at the mall," Adagio replies.

"He said it's consider a thank you for always helping throw birthday parties for his family," Pinkie says with glee.

Then Pinkie happily says, "We are going to have the best Halloween Spirit Week next week. We get to have our friends' birthday party, a halloween party, trick or treating, and other fun stuff."

Everyone laugh and show smiles on their faces.


	50. Chapter 50

Episode 46: Coinky-Dink World

At the Sweet Snacks Cafe, Pinkie is working at her job as a car hop waitress. People who arrive are waiting, chatting and doing study groups. Just then, someone presses a button on the jukebox and music plays on it.

Pinkie Pie:

Put on a smile, it's a coinky-dink world

Laugh yourself awhile in a coinky-dink world

Come on, take a whirl through a coinky-dink world

People are talking and laughing among themselves as car hop waitresses are skating with food on trays. Pinkie is there too, and puts a cherry on an ice cream treat.

Pinkie Pie:

You never know where you'll find a best friend

(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)

One of the waitresses finish decorating the treat, and Pinkie skate by and takes it to the next table. But then something catches her attention

Pinkie Pie:

In a loud crowd or sittin' all alone

(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)

Walking towards each other is a boy name Celery Stalk, and a girl name Alizarian Bubble gum. The two are reading until they bump into each other. They apologize and sit on opposite tables. Then the waitresses bring their menus.

Pinkie Pie:

A little bitty smile has the power to start some fun

(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)

Pinkie looks at the two, and think they are meant for each other, and decides to get them together.

Pinkie Pie:

It's a zip-zap-toe-tap coinky-dink world

A cling-clang-shake-your-thang coinky-dink world

A wham-pow-wonder-how coinky-dink world

A fizz-pop-never-stop coinky-dink world

Take a whirl in a coinky-dink world

Pinkie dances with the waitresses on skates while the chief and other are getting the food to the customers. Pinkie looks at the two students, and how she wants to get them like the elderly couple dancing together.

Pinkie Pie:

Life has a way of keepin' us all dancing

(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)

Pinkie taps Celery on the head. Then taps Alizarian. That catches the two's attention. Pinkie dances ina way of asking them to do it themselves, but they both blush and declines. Then continue reading their books.

Pinkie Pie:

Don't skip a beat, just do your thing

(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)

Pinkie thinks of another idea. She takes a vase full of flowers from one table, and then puts it between the two students. She then taps Alizarian on the shoulder

Pinkie Pie:

Step on up to all the world has to bring

(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)

Alizarian turns her head to see the flowers, and smell them, but sneeze on Celery Stocks. Pinkie can see her plan hasn't work out well

Pinkie Pie:

It's a zip-zap-toe-tap coinky-dink world

A cling-clang-shake-your-thang coinky-dink world

A wham-pow-wonder-how coinky-dink world

A fizz-pop-never-stop coinky-dink world

Take a whirl in a coinky-dink world

Pinkie continues to sing and dance as she and the waitresses serve food. Either way, Pinkie is determine to get the two students together, and is not going to give up.

Pinkie Pie:

One little thing leads to another

Pinkie has a sure fire way to get them together. She puts a large glass bow on the table and puts ice cream inside.

Pinkie Pie:

One tiny start never stops

Pinkie puts cherries on one at a time. Then throws the rest that is in her hand on top of the pile.

Pinkie Pie:

You've got a special magic about ya

Pinkie then puts ice cream and the combs on top. Then puts whipped cream. And finally puts on sprinkles.

Pinkie Pie:

Big smile, big mind, big heart!

But come to realizes that the her magic makes the sprinkles glow, and make the ice cream explode. Celery Stalk gets ice cream on him.

Pinkie Pie:

What do you know? Great minds read at the same time

(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)

Celery Stalks look with a confused look. Then Alizarian looks with a confused look with ice cream on her face. Then the two look at each other.

Pinkie looks to see the mess, but notices something else.

Pinkie Pie:

What do you say? No way! Me, too!

(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)

Celery and Alizaria are talking. Celery shows the book he is reading. Then Alizaria shows her book. Turns out they both like the same book, and they tap their books together with a smile. Pinkie smiles happily to see the two are getting acquainted with each other.

Pinkie Pie:

Coincidence is a joyride shared with you

(Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!)

Pinkie watch as the two students wipes ice cream off of them, and walk together to the dance floor close by.

Pinkie Pie:

It's a zip-zap-toe-tap coinky-dink world

Soon the two students are dancing together.

Pinkie Pie:

A cling-clang-shake-your-thang coinky-dink world

A wham-pow-wonder-how coinky-dink world

A fizz-pop-never-stop coinky-dink world

Pinkie the waitresses, and the two students are now dancing together.

Pinkie Pie:

Take a whirl in a coinky-dink world!

The boy and girl look at each other with love in their eyes. And Pinkie pull them together for a hug.


	51. Chapter 51

Episode 47: Box Racer Regana

In the backyard, baby Regana is playing with her toy cars and dolls. She hears noises and look to see Discord and Screwball are bringing a box. They box put the box down, and begin to open it.

"It's a great idea to get a playhouse for Regana," Screwball says.

"Well, she maybe be one, but it's not too late for her to have a special place for her to play," Discord says.

After opening the box, Discord and Screwball take the pieces of the playhouse out of the box. Regana is curious about what the two are doing. Once they are done taking the stop out, Screwball puts the box aside, and goes help Discord.

Screwball picks up the paper, and says, "I found the instructions."

"Oh, we don't need instructions to put this together," Discord denies with confidence.

"I don't know, Sun always tell me that it's always a good idea to use the instructions to help you make things. Remember what happen last time?" Screwball calmly says.

Discord begins to remember the last time he hasn't follow the direction. He ends up causing a cake batter to explode in the kitchen because he put too much baking soda in it.

Discord looks at Screwball, and says, "Alright, we'll follow the instructions."

Screwball smiles in reply.

Soon, Discord and Screwball begin to follow the directions on how to put the playhouse together. As they begin to do construction on the playhouse, Regana just stares at them with curiosity. She then turns her attention towards the box.

Regana smiles, and begins to crawl towards the box. She has never seen something like it before. She walks until she is in the box. Then the box moves so the opening is facing up. Regana looks around to see how interesting the box is.

Outside of it, Discord is drilling the screws with a power drill.

Regana then begins to imagine herself… as a race car driver, and the box is her special box car.

In the box comes a steering wheel, a lever, and a mirror on top. On the side inside the car and out is '1" on the sides.

Regana is now on a race track, racing against other race cars.

An announce appears around the racetrack, "And here's number 1 catching up with the other racers!"

Regana turns the steering wheel as she is driving past the other racers. She then ends up finding herself at first place. Regana past the finish line as the checkered flag is waving.

The announces shouts, "And she done it! Number 1 has crossed the finish line, and have won the Boxcar Grand Prix!"

Regana smiles, and continues to drive in the race car. She is very happy to have won the race.

Just then, a familiar voice comes out, "Regana! Regana! Regana, where are you?!"

Regana hears the familiar call, and stops the car. She looks up, and happily smiles as she reaches her hand up.

Looking at her from the top of the box is Sun. She smiles to see where the baby is.

Sun picks up Regana as she says, "There you are. I was wondering where you disappeared to."

Sun takes Regana out of the box, and the baby coo and smiles in reply.

"What were you doing in there?" Sun asks.

Screwball comes over, and says, "Maybe she was playing in the box. I remember playing with a box when I was little. I pretended it was a spaceship going to mars."

"Mars? Well, I think Regana is pretending to be a racer on the count there are toy cars all over the place," Sun says, looking on the ground.

Screwball and Sun look on the ground to see a few race cars around the ground.

Sun looks at Regana, and happily asks, "How would you like to play another game?"

Regana happily smiles and giggle in reply.

Soon, Sun and Screwball are playing with Regana in her new playhouse. They are having a little tea party, but mostly having a snack

Screwball takes a spoon full of her baby food, and says, "Would you like to have another bite?"

Regana smiles and opens her mouth. Screwball leans the spoon to the baby, and the infant eats it. Regana chews her food as she claps her hand in reply. Then swallows her food.

Regana happily claps her hand, and happily says, "Yummy!"

Then Regana burps. Sun and Screwball laugh in reply.

Then Sun says, "I think Regana likes her new playhouse."

"Yeah. I also think she also like her box. Dad and I turned it into a race car," Screwball says.

Sun and Screwball look out the window to see the box turn into a race car. There's even a number one on the side, and wheels with a wood under it.

Regana claps, and says, "Broom! Broom!"

Sun and Screwball start laughing with smiles on their faces. Then the baby laughs too.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 48: Return of Smooze

In the attic, Sun and Screwball are cleaning the place up, with the help of Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, and the other Crusaders. Sun, Rarity and Sweetie Belle are dusting the dust, dirt, and cobwebs off while, Applejack and the others are getting the boxes out of the attic and putting them down stairs.

Rainbow coughs a little after getting covered in dust, and asks, "So remind me why we agreed to help clean the attic?"

"Because, you guys agreed to help because dad said we can use most of it as a clubhouse," Screwball answers.

"That's right darling, we can have our band practices, study groups…" Rarity says.

Then Sweetie Belle cuts in, "And have crusaders meeting, watch movies, and all kinds of fun."

"Sweetie, what did I say about interrupting?" Rarity frimley questions.

"Sorry Rarity," Sweetie Belle apologizes.

"Well, I can't wait to have another place to hang out," Apple Bloom replies.

"You can say that again. Of course, you still got your very own clubhouse in the backyard," Applejack confirms.

"Right," Apple Bloom sheepishly smiles.

"Yeah. There's probably cool stuff to find here," Scootaloo eagerly says.

"If we can find it in all of this mess," Sun replies.

The girls then continues to clean up the mess that is here. They clean off the dust. They move the boxes out of the way. Finally, they seperate what they can keep, what they can throw away, and what they can sell or donate.

As they clean up the mess, Sun some kind of jar of… green slime. Sun looks to see a label that reads, 'The Smooze.'

Confused, Sun wonders, "What's this thing?"

Sun walks to Screwball, and asks, "Screwball, what's this thing?"

Screwball turns to see the jar, and happily squeals.

She takes the jar, and says, "Wow! You found Smoozy! I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Smoozy?" Sun questions.

Applejack turns her head, and questions, "What are you two lookin' at?"

The others walk to the two sister to look at the jar of green slime Screwball is holding.

"What is that?" Apple Bloom questions.

"It's my dad's greatest creation, The Smooze. It's a giant green living slime," Screwball answers.

"Eww!" Rarity and Sweetie Belle says in disgust.

"The sounds cool! I wanna see!" Scootaloo and Rainbow say in eagerness.

"The Smooze?" Sun questions.

Then Sun realizes, "Wait, isn't the Smooze that slime that Principal Cinch mention that supposedly wrecked the school and took every shiny thing in sight?"

"That's the one," Screwball answers with a nod.

"Uh, you're not going to let him out are you?" Rarity asks in concern.

"Why not?" Screwball questions.

"We don't want it to take any shiny object in the house," Applejack answers.

Screwball sighs, "Alright, I'll ask dad what we should do with…"

But Screwball trips on the lifted up wood, and falls to the ground. When that happens the jar falls to the ground, and breaks into pieces.

The eight girls look at the slime with worried looks, "Uh oh!"

Just then, the Smooze begins to move, and soon begins to grow. Soon, the Smooze is at it's full size. The smooze is about the same size as the older teens, and has a light blue top hat and a red bow tie. The Smooze simply smiles at them.

"That's the Smooze? He doesn't seem that dangerous," Sun says.

"Yeah. But has an interest to shiny objects," Screwball says.

The Smooze begins to head towards the girls, specifically Rarity. When he is close enough, The Smooze stretches his body and opens his mouth at Rarity's hair clip.

Rarity screams in fright, and runs away. The Smooze chase after her. Rarity runs around the attic as The Smooze give chase.

"Rarity!" Applejack exclaim.

Sweetie Belle turns her head to Screwball, "Screwball, do something?"

"I don't know how to get him to stop," Screwball answers shrugging his shoulder.

Suddenly, Sun has an idea, "Wait, The Smooze like shiny things, right?"

Sun looks around to find a silver trophy that has been cleaned up.

Sun grabs the trophy, and waves it around, "Here Smooze! You want the nice, silvery, shiny trophy!"

The Smooze stops chasing Rarity to see the silver trophy. He smiles and speeds towards it. The Smooze reaches Sun, and tries to get it. But Sun runs to the box and puts it in there. Then the Smooze goes in the box too. Sun closes the door on it.

Sun sighs, "That was close."

Rarity hugs Sun very sighs, "Oh Sun, you saved me!"

"That was friends are for," Sun says feeling squished.

After trapping the snooze in the box, they take the box with the Smooze to their dad. Luckily, he knows where to put him. In the basement, it has a lot of room for him, and it will keep him from getting into trouble.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 49: The Staff of Ancient Evil

Around a month ago, there is an archaeological dig sight at night, few archaeologists are digging for ancient treasures and artifacts. Among them is a woman with medium gray skin, two shades of grayish green hair, and bright vermillion eyes. She is wearing a brown shirt with a color and long sleeves, light brown pants, and cargo boots. She is also wearing glasses and a blue scarf around her neck.

Her name is Fossil, professor of archaeology. She and her crew are looking for anything that is left behind by people long ago, and study them.

The crew are working late into the night for their research project.

Fossil says, "Make sure you all be very careful in the night. We don't want to ruin months of research."

"We know professor, we've been working on this ancient ruin for a long time. I'm so excited to see what we can find," A young bright green man, name T-Bones replies.

A lavender girl name, Ocean Sea asks, "Is there anything we need to take care of before hitting in."

"No. But make sure the sheets are fasten. From the looks of it, we might be expecting rain," Fossil replies.

Just then, a light vermillion skin man, and Rex runs over, and says, "Professor, come quick! We may have found something!"

"What is it?" Fossil asks.

Fossil turns to the others, and says, "After you finish go straight to the tents, I'll catch up."

Fossil runs with Rex to see what's going on. Rex kneels to the hole, and presents Fossil a staff of some kind. Fossil gasps in astonishment. She has never seen a scepter like this before. The scepter is a gold color, and shaped like a cobra, and the eyes are made of rubies.

"This is an incredible find. I never seen anything like it," Fossil says.

"Nether have I. whatever it is, it must be a thousand years old, or even longer. And yet… it looks like it's in perfect condition," Rex says.

"Indeed. This looks like a staff that was in ancient time. Specifically when there were greatest heroes of that time period. The one thing is that the staff is from far east from here. I'd say from where the city of Somnambula stood now," Fossil explains, observing the staff.

Rex asks, "What should we do with it?"

"We leave for Canterlot City's museum in two weeks, and it will make a fine addition to the museum," Fossil answers with a calm smile.

A month later, the staff has been put on display in Canterlot City's museum. The statue shimmer and sparkles as it's being reflected by the moon's light.

Just as the moon it's at the highest peak, the staff's ruby red eyes begin to glow. The staff floats up into the air as the moon continues to shine on it. Suddenly, the ruby eyes zaps at the ground, and creates a strange vortex that glows a red color.

As soon as the staff's eyes stop glowing, and begins to decline to the ground, someone grab hold of it. Whatever that something is, it has a scaly sharp claw, and makes a hissing sound. The museum is so dark that the being is unable to be identified. But, the moon is able to shine on a silvery tail that resembles a snake. And finally, the being shows off it's glowing yellow eyes.

The being hisses, and deeply says in satisfaction, "Free… at lasssst!"

To viewers: Spoiler on what the next adventure is.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 50: A Party Almost Here

It's early in the morning, and the sun is not even up yet. The girls and Wire Wolf are waiting at Canterlot High, specifically at the statue for a few visitors. The girls are a little tired and let out a yawn a few times.

"Think they're going to be here?" Rainbow asks.

"They'll be here soon Dash, be patient," Adagio firmly answers.

"Yeah. But we need to get to Sun's house to get things ready for Sun's party before she wakes up," Rainbow says.

"They'll be here Rainbow. They need to get to Ponyville from Canterlot, and need to get to Princess Twilight's castle," Falling Star replies.

"Yeah. So put a lid on it," Aria sternly adds.

Rainbow glares at Arai as she grits her teeth.

Just then, humans begin to exist the portal. They recognize to be Sun's Equestrian family to be turn to humans, even Princess Twilight and pony version of Falling Star are with them. But this time around, someone else is with them. From the appearance it looks like Sun's Somnambula costume, but this is the real deal.

Rarity looks at Somnambula, and says, "I do admit Somnambula, your clothes are very nice. However… maybe we should get you a change of clothes. So you will blend in more."

"It's probably a good idea," Pony Falling Star agrees.

Princess Twilight smiles, and says, "It's good to see you all again. I want wait to see the look on Sun's face when she see us."

"Yeah. I'm sure sis is going to love it when she finds out we decide to come to the party," rocky replies.

Then Sun Stone says, "I'm just glad to see one of my little girls again. I swear, it's like she's growing up each and every day."

"I agree. She definitely takes after her mother, "Phoenix says to the girls.

Then Sun Shine happily says, "So let's go. We need to get to her house before Sun wakes up."

Sometime later, the girls, Wire Wolf Princess Twilight, Pony Falling Star, Sun's Equestrian family, Discord Screwball, and the Crusaders are now getting things ready for Sun's birthday party.

Of course, everything is going a lot smoothly because of Pinkie's fast decorating skill. The girls having magical abilities also make things a lot easy. Soon enough, the living room, kitchen, and the backyard is ready for the birthday party.

Pinkie cleans up her hands, and says, "There everything is ready for Sun's Super Spectacular Birthday Party."

Twilight looks at her watch on her wrist, and says, "Sun should be waking up soon. Is there anything we need to get for the party?"

"Well, we still need to wrap up one more special present," Pinkie answers.

"What's that?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Easy. We need to put Princess Twilight, Stary, and her Equestrian family in a present box. So when Sun opens it before having breakfast. It will be a surprise," Pinkie explains with a smile on her face.

Princess Twilight giggles, "That defiantly something you and my world's Pinkie could come up with."

"Glad to know that me and my pony counterpart think a like," Pinkie happily says.

"You know the old saying. Two minds think alike," Pony Falling Star says.

"I agree, Stary" Falling Star replies.

Then Rocky asks, "Does Pinkie have a big enough box for all of us to fit in?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she does," Scarlet replies.

Pinkie pulls out a giant purple box with a yellow ribbon tied over it.

"Yep. I do," Pinkie answers.

"If we need anything unexpected, we can always count on Pinkie Pie," Screwball says.

Pinkie takes of the ribbon and the box opens up and the walls fall to the ground.

Pinkie quietly says, "Now hurry over here so I can wrap you in the box."

Princess Twilight, Pony Falling Star and Sun's Equestrian Family go to the box and stand on the base of it. Then Pinkie lifts up the wall, and tie the ribbon on it. She makes sure the ribbon is nice and tied.

Pinkie happily says, "Alright, now we are ready to get Sun's special day started."

She then says to the gang in the box, "Make sure not to make any noise. We don't want Sun to hear you when she opens it."

"We got it Pinkie," Pony Falling Star says.

"I'm glad we get to spend time with her, "Somnambula replies.

Just then, Twilight's watch goes off.

Twilight happily says, "Alright everyone, I'd say it's time to go get the birthday girl."


End file.
